Tales as Old as Time
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The daughters of Cherry and Belle have adventures of their own. Based on an RP that began in early November with AnnaleaseTurner. We only own our OC's, everyone else is owned by Disney. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Papa, Papa, I found some new books!" A young girl shouts, running towards her father's study. She had ginger-brown hair and was wearing a green dress.

The girl's father, a young, but handsome man with caramel hair tied with a blue ribbon to match his jacket and clothes looked down. "That's wonderful. What kind of books are they?" he asked in a gentle voice.

The girl held them up to show him. They were the kind of books Belle read. The girl was a big book reader, even more so than her mother.

"Oh, your mother loves these stories," her father took them fondly. "I didn't like reading much before she came around into my life."

"Would she mind if I borrowed them?" The girl asks, looking hopeful. She was going to show them to Felicity and Tante Cherry. Maybe even Maestro if he was about.

"I'm sure she wouldn't, go ahead, cherie." the man told his daughter, heart and soul in his voice. He was glad she had taken an interest in reading, getting that from Belle. When he got back into reading, the first book he read was a Christmas present she had made for him, allowing Christmas to be celebrated again in the castle.

The girl kissed his cheek then ran off happily. She called for her friend, aunt and even the Maestro.

* * *

><p>The girl's friend was another girl who had dark brown hair in pigtails with buckles that matched her golden dress and she wore black boots. Her skin was very pale and gaunt like her own father's, but she was not ill, it was just natural. She had heard her friend as she was making he bed. "Gabrielle?" she looked around, hearing the girl's voice echo along the stone walls.<p>

The girl, who was the said Gabrielle, ran into the room. "Lici, I found some new books!" She says happily.

"Oh, that is wonderful!" Felicity came to the girl, smiling. She had hints of a thick French accent, but not as thick as the castle matrie'd, but her's is due to mostly being raised by her father, but he was English born and raised in France, for as her mother was born and raised in America. "What are they about?" she smiled, curious.

"I don't know I haven't read them yet, but they don't have pictures." Gabrielle smiles.

"Some people use their imagination I believe your mother has told some." Felicity advised.

"I know that's why I can't wait to read them," Gabrielle smiles. "Where is Tante Cherry and Maestro?" She asks.

"Maman went out for a walk and Papa is where he always is," Felicity answered, smiling. "The West Wing, of course. Do you want to go see him now?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I want to show him my new books." she explains.

"Come on, let us go see him." Felicity said, going to her door to see her father, the court composer.

Gabrielle linked arms with her and went with her. Felicity's boots squashed across the floor as they walked to the once forbidden West Wing where there was dreary organ music being played. It wasn't as mood killing or depressing as it was before, but still a little sad here and there.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle, who would hug away any sadness if she could, ran and threw her arms around the waist of the court composer.<p>

Forte let his spidery fingers raise above the ivory keyboards and his dull, black, soulless eyes widened. He looked down to see Gabrielle. "Oh, hello there, Princess Gabrielle..." he drawled.

Felicity came forth, smiling at her father. "That music sure was gloomy!"

"Thank you, Fliss..." Forte took that as a compliment.

"I like your music, but I don't like you being sad." Gabrielle mumbles, her voice muffled by his coat.

"It's alright, I'm not sad, child..." Forte said gently, looking down at the both of them, he was very tall for his age in contrast to Mrs. Potts being elderly herself, but shrinking. "I was just writing a song for Felicity's maman... Now, what can I do for you two?"

"Gabrielle has founded some storybooks." Felicity piped up.

Gabrielle gasped and then showed him the books. "I'm going to read them... Papa said I could." she smiles, though not too cheerily to appease the tall court composer.

"I see... Are you sure you're grown enough to read some?" Forte looked at some of the books. They were a little above a reading level for a girl her age, but he was sure she could. She had her mother's literature skills.

Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah, I read almost all the books in Mama's library..." she says.

"How can you read this book?" Forte asked, amused as he took one of them and flipped through it. "There's no pictures in it!" He was only kidding. He was a very intelligent man and often made those in lower rank of him to be like simpletons, the ones in the village however, he would never do that to one his co-workers or the children.

"Some people like to use their imagination." Gabrielle says, playing along.

Forte chuckled a bit, handing the book back. "You are indeed your mother's..."

Felicity sniffed the air a little. "I am smelling cookies..."

Gabrielle hugged the books to her chest. "Want a cookie, Maestro?" She asks smelling them too.

"I guess that would be fine..." Forte drawled.

Felicity took his hand to pull him off his bench into a standing position. "Come on, we are going, right now today, please!"

Forte laughed a bit. "You're like your mother too."

Felicity couldn't believe her mother was once childish and excited like she once was. Gabrielle walked ahead, leading the way.

Felicity smiled as they came into the kitchen to indeed find cookies that had been baked. "Oh, very delicious looking, excellent baking, cannot wait!" she then rapidly blew on the pastries to cool off.

"Flick, be patient..." the maestro told his daughter.

Gabrielle giggled and placed her books down gently. Felicity sighed and tried to wait still.

"Oh, chocolate..." Forte said in slight awe.

Gabrielle looked at the cookies.

"This is going on forever right now, is it?" Felicity stared at the cookies.

"How long ago did they come out of the fire?" Forte asked the cook.

"10 minutes ago." the cook says.

Gabrielle blinked doing the math.

"They should probably be good around now." Felicity theorized.

"They still smell fresh, blow on them before you eat them just to make sure." Forte advised the girls.

Gabrielle took two, handing one to Forte. "Here you go, Maestro." she says.

"Oh, merci, child..." Forte sounded flattered, then took one of the cookies to snack on.

Felicity smiled, taking small bites of the cookie to not spoil any incoming meals. Gabrielle happily ate the cookie.

"Delicious..." Felicity hummed as she ate her cookie.

Forte's cookie seemed to disappear instantly as he had it. He didn't eat much, especially with the others. He didn't think any of them liked him or wanted to be around him. Before something happened in the castle before the girls were born, he was rather anti-social and usually overwhelmed his fellow servants. Gabrielle hugged him again. She wanted to be his friend even if he didn't want much affection. Felicity smiled at her friend and father as she sweetly finished the cookie. Gabrielle smiled at Felicity. The castle dog came in, yipping and panting.

"Oh, non, non, Sultan, this is peoples food, this is not for the doggies." Felicity told the dog, seeing his begging eyes were pleading to have some of the food they shared among each other.

"Oui, not for animaux..." Gabrielle says.

Sultan whimpered a bit as he couldn't have any food.

Felicity looked sad for him, but actually found a bone leftover on the counter. It must have been from last night's chicken. She smiled, humming, then put the bone on the floor. "Ooh, this looks very yummy for the doggy, no?"

Sultan saw the bone, smiled at the girl, then started to gnaw at it. Gabrielle smiled and hugged him still.

"I am bored with nothing to do..." Felicity sighed and slumped on the floor, staring above her perception. "There is almost nothing to be doing in this castle."

"We could read, or explore." Gabrielle says.

"Exploring sounds really good and adventurous." Felicity beamed, smiling in excitement.

"You two explore, but be careful, it's easy to get lost when you don't know every room as well as the adults." Forte advised them before letting them go off.

"Thank you, Maestro..." Gabrielle smiles.

"Come on, let us get going to the adventure exploring." Felicity smiled to her friend.

Gabrielle linked arms with Felicity and went off to explore. Felicity looked around as they explored. Even if she wasn't a royal like her friend, she was still treated with equal and fair respect among the others. She was like her mother in this too, she wanted to live in a castle, but didn't care about being a princess or a queen.

It was just exciting. She had to wonder though from what she heard that Gabrielle's mother also wasn't a royal, but Gabrielle's father married her anyway. How else was she allowed to stay in this place as a guest if she were a peasant and not invited to a holiday? Gabrielle hummed.

* * *

><p>Felicity waved to some of the people they passed as they explored and she poked her head into the castle study. "Guess Maman still isn't home..."<p>

Gabrielle squeezed Felicity's arm gently. Felicity looked back at her with a small smile.

"Shall we work from the top down or bottom up?" Gabrielle asks.

"What do you mean?" Felicity tilted her head, a little confused of what she meant with the directions.

"Attic to basement, or basement to attic." she clarifies.

"Let us go to check out the attic." Felicity sounded eager.

Gabrielle nodded and led her there. Felicity followed.

* * *

><p>The attic had some things stored and boxed up until the holidays would come. Mostly Angelique would be up there and decorate the castle to make it more lively and beautiful. It was her job as the castle decorator. She almost never had anyone else there with her, but wouldn't mind company if it was from Lumiere. Gabrielle hummed. Felicity looked around and saw the several things left in the attic. She couldn't help but look at the ornaments for the big tree to be in the castle ball room for holiday celebrations with the other villagers. Gold, ruby, and silver balls, a few tiny trees with snow flakes, and candy canes that almost looked real enough to lick and nibble on.<p>

Gabrielle looked closely humming a song. The one her mom had sung. Felicity turned to Gabrielle as she hummed. It seemed to had been getting brighter and cheerful as the other girl had a song in her heart. Felicity didn't sing though, she felt she had a terrible singing voice. It didn't help that both her parents felt they had horrible singing voices as well.

Gabrielle spun around, pulling Felicity with her. Felicity was hoping she wouldn't mess up dancing with Gabrielle, but smiled as they joined hand in hand. Gabrielle giggled, but still hummed the song.

* * *

><p>Cherry was now in the library with Belle, sitting in a rocking chair and reading a book her husband had given her as a gift. She could still answer people, but she wouldn't let her eyes leave the words in the piece of literature she was introduced to in an early age.<p>

Belle was reading too. "Cherry?" She asks.

"Huh?" Cherry asked as she kept rocking and her eyes still in the book.

"Do you ever feel like you're different than everyone?" Belle asks.

"A lot of the time, I was very different when I got older, but when I went to high school, it didn't matter anymore," Cherry answered, slowly rocking now. "You were different too..."

"I know..." Belle replies.

Cherry stopped reading and looked to Belle, shutting the book slowly. "Something wrong?"

"No, this book just got me thinking..." she says.

Belle chuckled.

"I know, I've tried." Cherry put on leg over her other, making eye contact with her old friend.

Belle smiled.

"If anyone knows how to feel different, it's me..." Cherry stated.

* * *

><p>"How are you knowing that song?" Felicity asked, curiously.<p>

"Mama sang it." she says simply.

"She did?" Felicity raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like a Christmas song."

Gabrielle nodded, giggling.

"No one has ever told me that." Felicity smirked.

Gabrielle giggled.

"Papa does not like celebrating Christmas... I think he is like the scrooge..." Felicity shrugged.

Gabrielle got a shocked, but sly look.

"What?" Felicity saw the sly look in her eye.

"The Christmas Carol." she says.

"Which one?" Felicity misunderstood what she meant.

"Like the story." Gabrielle says.

"There is a story about Christmas Carols?" Felicity tilted her head.

"No..." Gabrielle giggles and explained what it was about.

Felicity was slowly understanding now. "That guy _does_ sound a bit like Papa... Maybe we should be telling him about the true meaning of Christmas holiday... Maybe our mothers can help us."

Gabrielle grinned.

* * *

><p>Felicity then went down the stairs with Gabrielle, it seemed to take longer going down than coming up with excitement to explore their home. There were about over 1,000 steps to climb up and down. Gabrielle took some two at a time.<p>

"1,001, 1,002, 1,003... Are we there yet?" Felicity sounded exhausted now.

"Almost." Gabrielle cheers.

"Boy, there are a lot stairs here surely now..." Felicity couldn't wait to make it to the bottom. How could Angelique climb up and down these stairs all the time to decorate for festivities?

Gabrielle hummed and then finally jumped off the last four.

Felicity took a breath, and copied her friend, only to fall on her stomach. "Sorry... I am a little accident prone..." she mumbled, stood up, and dusted her dress clean.

Gabrielle helped her out. Felicity thanked her and they kept going along to find their mothers. Gabrielle giggled quietly.

Cherry decided to bookmark her book and stand from the chair, stretching. "I hear the pitter patter of little feet..."

Belle put her book aside too.

Felicity came in the library with her friend.

"Oh, it's only our children..." Cherry looked down with her hands to her cheek. "What are you girls up to?"

"We want to teach Maestro to adore Christmas." Gabrielle says.

Belle raised an eyebrow.

Felicity nodded.

"Oh, sweeties..." Cherry tried to have them understand, but not scare them. "Christmas is a hard time for your father, Fliss..." She loved Christmas growing up, but since she married the man, she had to have standards with him. He didn't mind celebrating with her, but it was almost forbidden to celebrate with the others.

"We aren't going to hurt him, we want to show him Christmas is nice." Gabrielle says.

Belle picked her up. "No, Gabi... Maestro Forte isn't to be bothered." she says.

"Maman, you said you loved celebrating Christmas when you were younger... Papa said you were sweet and innocent too... How can a special holiday be so dangerous?" Felicity added in.

Cherry sighed, she really didn't want to talk about this, especially since she swore not to. "You know how serious your father can be..."

Gabrielle crossed her arms.

Belle got an idea. "Why don't you both go and play with Chip?" She suggests.

"Chip?" Felicity blushed at the mention of the boy's name.

"Yeah, he's probably wondering where you two are... Why don't you play with him and later we can have some chats, huh?" Cherry put her daughter on her feet with a smirk. She never fully smiled much anymore, but she did her best to put her hand at motherly attempts since she was almost never there for her own child.

Gabrielle pouted. Belle put her down.

"Go find Chip now, okay?" Cherry told them gently.

Felicity sighed and went with Gabrielle. "Okay, Maman..."

Gabrielle went off, but frowned.

Belle sighed. "Her imagination is so big..." she says gently.

"Your daughter or mine?" Cherry asked lightly as the girls were out of ear shot.

"Mine, Gabrielle would have tried to convince Felicity..." Belle sighs softly.

"I haven't been here that long... She needs some female role models and influences..." Cherry looked back at her. "I don't think they should ever know or find out what happened about the first Christmas this place had in 10 years..."

"I agree..." she says softly.

"Charles forbade me from telling Flick." Cherry added in. She was the only one allowed to call the court composer by his first name while everyone else had to call him by his title or last name.

Belle patted her shoulder gently.

"That's why we never stay for Christmas." Cherry said, slowly folding her arms, but not angry or annoyed.

"Well, I'm sure it will be okay like usual." Belle soothes.

"Thanks, Belle..." Cherry sounded a little better, still icy in her tone, but not as cold as always.

Belle smiled. Cherry shrugged, smirking, then took the book she was reading again.


	2. Chapter 2

"I might ask Maestro for music lessons." Gabrielle says to Felicity.

"He taught my maman when she was a teenage woman," Felicity said back, smiling a little. "He did not even take the lessons himself, I heard he was self taught and never took a lesson."

"Would your papa mind, Lici?" Gabrielle asks.

"I do not think so, I would ask him if I were you." Felicity suggested.

Gabrielle nodded.

"I suggest around the meal time..." Felicity shrugged with her hands behind her back. "He and my Maman eat alone in his room a lot of the time."

"Oui, merci, Lici." Gabrielle smiles.

Felicity nodded, giving her a short hug. Gabrielle hugged her gently, but tightly. Felicity smiled and lightly patted the girl on the back.

"Shall we go continue exploring or go to play?" Gabrielle then asks.

"What would you want to play?" Felicity asked.

"The organ or piano." Gabrielle replies.

"You know Papa and his organ... I hear it is a very powerful instrument..." Felicity told her.

Gabrielle nodded.

"There is Chip!" Felicity spotted the blonde boy in blue.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle looked. Chip looked bored.<p>

"Chip, do you want to play something with us?" Felicity came to the boy, smiling at him and had a bit of pink tint in her cheeks around him.

Gabrielle nodded.

Chip looked at them. "Okay." he says happily.

"Do you have any games you would want to play more?" Felicity smiled in between her friends.

"How about tag?" Chip suggests.

"Tagging?" Felicity looked to Gabrielle for her approval. She herself was open for any games Chip would suggest, but wanted to make sure it was fine with the princess.

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay." she says.

Chip grinned happily.

"Let us playing now, who is it?" Felicity squealed.

Gabrielle smiled.

Chip grinned "Gabbi first, Feli..." he suggests.

"Run!" Felicity then called and ran off with Chip to avoid being tagged.

Cogsworth was organizing some things and jolted as the kids passed him. "Whoa! Slow down, little ones!"

Gabrielle laughed as she ran after them. "Salut, Monsieur Cogsworth" she greets as she passed him.

Cogsworth waved to them as they went off and tried to continue getting his work done. Gabrielle giggled as she chased her friends.

"You cannot be catching us!" Felicity called as she cheerfully ran.

Gabrielle laughed cheerfully. Chip laughed, and agreed with Felicity.

"Be running as fast as you can!" Felicity giggled cheerfully.

Gabrielle tried. Chip chuckled.

Felicity giggled, then stopped as she needed to catch her breath. "Timing out..." she panted.

Gabrielle waited. Chip stopped too and waited.

Felicity caught her breath and smiled as she stood straight back up. "Readying... Setting... Going!" she left before the others as she call the go, a little cheating.

Gabrielle ran. Chip was ahead anyway.

Felicity was surprised to see how fast Chip really was. Gabrielle was close to tagging her though. "Uh-oh!"

Gabrielle reached just a little further. Chip laughed a little.

Felicity then allowed Gabrielle to tag her and giggled. "You have gotted me!"

Gabrielle giggled.

"Okay, I am now the one who is it!" Felicity grew a determined face with a sneaky smile. "You are all going to be down!"

"Not really." Gabrielle laughed, setting off.

"Get back here, you guys now!" Felicity laughed, going to chase them.

"Non~" Gabrielle agrees.

Chip just laughed.

"Aw, come on now!" Felicity kept chasing.

Chip decided to slow a little but not much. Gabrielle even slid down the banister. Felicity decided since Gabrielle was it last that she should try to tag Chip. She smiled as she was rushing after him, seeming to be a bit faster. It wasn't known by all, but there had been hints that she had a crush on him. Chip laughed, but let her tag him. Gabrielle flew down the banister.

Felicity giggled, then tagged the boy, catching her breath again. "This is good for the exercising..."

Chip nodded. "Not that you need it." he says.

"What do you mean?" Felicity raised an eyebrow.

Chip blushed a second then. "You don't need exercise, you're fine the way you are." he says.

"I am?" Felicity smiled, blushing as well.

Chip nodded. Felicity smiled at him, putting her hands behind her back, shuffling her boots and blushing deeply. Chip smiled nervously then. Luckily he wasn't like the boys who would be nasty to any girl they liked. Felicity stared at the floor, still smiling, then looked back up at him again.

Chip looked. "We best go catch up to the princess." he says quietly.

Felicity nodded. "Oh, yes..."

Chip gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>As Gabrielle flew down the banister, Fife was walking by with a collection of sheet music in his hands to store in the music room for a later time. The banister ended much quicker than Gabrielle was expecting and gave a startled yelp. She ended up in his arms, the papers scattered everywhere.<p>

Fife yelped, a bit higher than the girl despite her being a little girl and he was a young adult man. He was lucky to have caught her, but a little nervous. "Oh, are you alright, Princess Gabrielle?" he asked a little nervously. He didn't want her to be hurt, Adam might do something horrible to him.

"Oui, Msr. Fife... merci." Gabrielle says, her small shock reverting the first thing she said back into French. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Fife blushed a little from the kiss and smiled. "Run along now, okay?"

"Oui, thank you again for catching me... Sorry for knocking the papers out of your hand." Gabrielle says.

"It's okay," Fife collected his papers and luckily memorized the order he had them in. "I remember when I played around all the time... Enjoy your childhood while you can, it escapes from you quicker than you think."

Gabrielle helped him a bit though.

"Oh, thank you, child..." Fife smiled, collecting the papers with her. He was the youngest in the servant staff and was odd around the children at first, but grew to be a responsible adult around them.

Gabrielle smiled at him.

"I better get going to Maestro," Fife smiled at her sheepishly. "Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Oui, Fife... avientou." Gabrielle says.

Fife smiled and walked off to get some work done.

* * *

><p><p>

"Where did Gabrielle go?" Felicity broke the silence.

"Down the banister..." Chip says.

Felicity looked down the stairwell with him to see Gabrielle with her father's apprentice. Chip chuckled.

Felicity came down the stairs with Chip. "There you are!"

Chip wouldn't tag until they were playing again. Gabrielle smiled, watching Fife go.

"Gabby?" Felicity saw the girl was in a slight daze. "Hello, is anyone in there?"

Chip chuckled.

Gabrielle blinked. "Excuse moi?" She asks.

"You answered me not," Felicity folded her arms with a small smile. "What is on your mind, Gabrielle?"

Chip smiled.

"Nothing..." Gabrielle blushed.

Felicity seemed blind to Gabrielle's blushing and emotions around Fife. "Anyhow, let us play again until the dinner time!"

Chip chuckled.

Gabrielle nodded and then looked between them. "Who is it?" She asks.

Felicity looked stoic and confused. "What?"

"Who is now it?" Gabrielle says.

Chip raised his hand.

"Oh!" Felicity now understood the question. "Chip is the one who is it!"

Gabrielle grinned.

"Okay, I'll give you three seconds head start." Chip says.

Felicity smiled, then started to run with Gabrielle. Gabrielle ran. Chip gave them three seconds, then gave chase. Felicity giggled, then started to run in the dining hall. Gabrielle laughed. Chip laughed, running after them. It was a great day to be a kid, whether royal or children to servants.

* * *

><p>Cherry sat in a chair by the window in the room she shared with Belle when Adam 'let' them stay for the first time as his guests. Gabrielle laughed girlishly. Felicity hid under a chair and kept an eye out for Chip. She started to get hungry as she sniffed some of the delicious dishes being prepared by Chef Bouche in the kitchen with some of Mrs. Potts's help. Gabrielle squeaked as Chip got closer.<p>

"Oh, no!" Felicity called, giggling a bit.

Chip headed to Felicity then.

"Oh, no!" Felicity cried, then tried to get herself loose from the chair.

Chip laughed and reached to tag her. Felicity giggled, and just stayed put. They should end the game soon though anyhow since it was close to supper time she could smell.

Chip tagged her. "Help me get Gabrielle?" He asks.

"Alright, two taggers." Felicity beamed, excited to help Chip go after Gabrielle. Then they would end the game for tonight.

Chip took her in the direction that Gabrielle had gone in. Felicity giggled as they scavage hunted for one of their best friends. Chip smiled. Gabrielle could be heard giggling.

"This way." Felicity whispered so they could sneak up and surprise the girl.

Chip followed quietly. Gabrielle giggled as she hid in one of the cupboards.

"Gabrielle... Where are you?" Felicity called as she followed Chip around. She came into the kitchen now as her boots squashed across the wooden floor. She even looked in Mrs. Potts's favorite teapot which seemed to have sentimental value in both the woman and her son somehow. Felicity always assumed it was a family heirloom, but it had a striking resemblance to the woman's working clothes.

Chip looked at a higher cupboard. Gabrielle giggled quietly. Felicity opened the oven, luckily the food was out of it and not being used, so she couldn't burn herself. She heard the giggling, but couldn't place where it was coming from. Chip pointed to the higher cupboard where a sliver of Gabrielle's dress could be seen. Gabrielle covered her mouth to try and quiet her giggles.

Felicity turned and saw with a mischievous smirk. She then climbed up with Chip to open the cupboard and bust the girl. "Game is over now!" she giggled.

Gabrielle laughed and then looked sheepish. "Oh..." she blushed.

Felicity smiled, then came down from Chip to dust down her golden-colored dress.

Cherry poked her head in and glanced at the three children. "Dinner..." she droned.

Gabrielle gave a nervous giggle. "Tante Cherry... I'm stuck..." she says.

Chip smiled, then chuckled at Gabrielle's admission. Felicity looked up, having an amused smile.

Cherry sighed a bit, then went to the cupboard putting her slender fingers around the girl. "Okay... If this hurts, I'm sorry, but it shouldn't..." she then tried to gently pull the girl out of her wooden prison.

It took a couple of tries but soon she was out. "Merci." Gabrielle says and hugged Cherry a little.

"How'd you get stuck in there?" Cherry placed her down on her feet.

"We were playing the tag game!" Felicity explained, cheerfully.

"Yes, Madam Cherry, we were playing tag." Chip says.

Gabrielle smiled softly.

"Oh, that's nice... Maybe you can play again after dinner..." Cherry had a small smile.

Felicity hugged her mother's legs, then went to the dining room to 'chow down'. Chip went off with her. Gabrielle walked beside her 'tante'.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry helped Felicity get her dinner plate after getting one for herself.

"Where is Papa?" Felicity looked around for her father.

Forte came in with Belle's hand on his arm. "I'm being held captive... We are required to eat with the others tonight..."

Chip smiled, almost nervously. Gabrielle smiled at Forte, but not overbearingly cheerful. Forte merely glanced at the blonde boy, but kept his eyes a safe distance. Cherry sighed, but saw they couldn't protest, so she set her plate down at a chair that no one else was sitting at. Felicity wasn't sure why her parents were reluctant about sitting with the others and went to join them.

Chip wasn't sure around Maestro Forte. Gabrielle sat down in her normal seat. She couldn't wait to ask Maestro. Belle showed him to a free seat. Adam had an uneasy feeling about the lead musician of the castle being at the diner table, but did his best to show proper manners like a real, professional gentleman. Felicity smiled at the array of food with chicken, mixed vegetables, a honey roll, with creamy and buttery potatoes on her plate. She couldn't wait to enjoy this very elegant dish.

Chip smiled at Felicity. Gabrielle seemed tense with excitement. Adam allowed the others to eat as everyone was seated. Cherry and Forte shared private conversation together while Felicity ate, feeling happy to be eating around and with Chip and Gabrielle for a change. Chip ate happily. Gabrielle ate slowly, and not much. Felicity ate normally compared to her parents. Her father rarely ate now and her mother used to eat all the time and now went to not very much at all.

"Why are they here...?" Adam whispered to Belle, catching a glimpse of the gloomy bunch of the castle.

Gabrielle left her plate, not really hungry anymore.

"For once, it would be nice to have a proper meal together." Belle whispers back.

"Yeah, but with _him_?" Adam whispered sharply about Forte.

Gabrielle looked at the Maestro waiting for her chance to ask him.

"He is my best friend's husband, be nice Adam" Belle says, still whispering.

"Alright..." Adam sighed a little in defeat. He really did not want to argue with her, he was worried he'd go too far and bring back some painful memories if he did.

Forte finished his chicken servings and wiped his ivory mouth that nearly matched the napkin he was given.

"Want me to get your dishes?" Felicity offered for her parents.

"If you want to, dear..." Cherry half-smiled at her offering.

"M-Maestro?" Gabrielle asks quietly.

Belle smiled.

Forte looked down at the girl. "Oui, child...?"

Cherry wiped her mouth and balled up her napkin after Felicity had left with the dishes already. Adam watched his daughter and 'best friend'. Belle watched too.

"Can you teach me how to play the organ or piano?" Gabrielle asks, closing her eyes so she cpuld ask bravely, she didn't like to ask for favours usually.

Forte blinked. "You... You _want_ lessons...?" he was a little surprised. Usually he gave lessons to those who had nothing better to do like Cherry when she was younger and of course, before he found an instrument he liked on his own, taught Fife before growing fond of his piccolo. He even gave lessons to a very young Adam when he was not being tutored by the others.  
>Cherry was surprised, but she was so stoic almost all the time, you wouldn't notice it. Belle blinked, surprised.<p>

"Oui Maestro, I want you to teach me, si' vous plais." Gabrielle says softer.

"Erm... Well, if it's alright with your parents..." Forte glanced back at his master and Belle.

Adam hesitated before answering. "If you'd like lessons, honey... I don't see why not..."

Belle smiled and nodded.

Gabrielle smiled. "Merci." she tells them all.

"When would you like to start?" Forte asked.

Cherry looked at Belle and Adam, wondering if they had talked their daughter into taking music lessons as some sort of punishment or consequence of her actions.

"Whenever you are ready, Maestro." Gabrielle says sweetly.

Belle looked surprised a bit.

"How about tomorrow after lunch?" Forte offered out.

Felicity came back with her hands to her sides, her boots squashing again against the cold floor.

Gabrielle nodded. "Thank you." she says and curtsied to him.

Forte cracked a smile at the princess, attempting to be pleased with her decisions. He liked her and all, he was never really one for children before Cherry and Belle came along, finding them to make messes, always wanting to play and do all sorts of unpleasant things.

"Merci, Papa." Felicity smiled at her father.

Adam just hoped his daughter wouldn't regret this with how curious he was of her wanting to do such a thing in her free time when not playing with her friends or studying in her home education fields. Chip blinked. Gabrielle smiled and though excited, kept a calm demeanor.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon then..." Forte stood up, which made Cherry do the same as they put each other's hands together.

Her soft, milk chocolate colored slender fingers in his spidery, ivory, rough ones. They then walked away from the dinner table together and went to the West Wing together. They were going to talk about this. Felicity smiled hopeful for her friend. Gabrielle smiled happily. Chip looked almost conflicted. Belle gave a little smile.

"Maman says Papa is a tough, but fair teacher..." Felicity advised Gabrielle.

Adam was still curious why Gabrielle wanted to take music lessons.

Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, I can't wait to do it." she says, smiling.

Forte smiled softly at the girl. Gabrielle smiled. Felicity felt very full in her belly, and rolled off the chair, flattening her dress.

Belle looked at Adam. "What is it, love?" She asks quietly.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for her to be alone with him..." Adam whispered to his beauty.

Belle looked at him. "Why?" She whispers back.

"You remember what he's done..." Adam said, near rough.

"Yes, but he seems to have changed a little... you think he'd try to use her against us?" Belle says then added sounding amused, though this all was in a whisper.

"I don't know... I'll give him a chance for Gabby's sake though."

Belle smiled and shook her head, amused. Adam looked at her, sensing some amusement in her.

"You worry to much, love." she whispers.

"All right..." Adam sighed, smiling at her gently. He then finished his last bits of chicken with some vegetables and wiped his mouth clean.

Belle smiled, having finished already. Gabrielle looked so excited to be learning from the Maestro. Adam decided to go with Belle to put his dishes up. Belle happily went with Adam.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to know anything about Papa?" Felicity asked her excited friend after Chip was asked to help wash dishes with his mother.<p>

"What shouldn't I do?" Gabi asks her friend.

Felicity hummed, thinking what bothered her father. "He really does not like to be criticized... Maman still seems to do it though..."

Gabrielle nodded "Okay... I think it is a maman's ability, they can do that to Papas." she says.

"Papa also does not wish to have ones speaking during a musical piece of his... He tends to flow with his music as Maman would say..." Felicity explained. "She is the same when she is with her poetic writing."

Gabrielle nodded again. "It would be rude to talk then, anyway." she says.

"I think that is about it..." Felicity stated.

"Okay, merci, Lici." Gabrielle says and hugged her friend.

"Soyez le bienvenu." Felicity welcomed her, smiling in the hug, hoping the best for her.

Gabrielle smiled again.

"Also if you were a boy, I would advise you to keep your distance from me the best you could..." Felicity teased the way her father would sometimes go over the top with protecting her.

Gabrielle giggled. "Good job I am a femme then, no?" She asks playfully.

Felicity giggled. "Oui, oui, mon ami!"

Gabrielle giggled softly.

Cherry came by with her bony arms folded. "Flick... Time to wash up..."

Felicity couldn't believe how late it was now. Gabrielle pouted a little. Belle came along to collect Gabrielle for bed.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Cherry told her daughter after picking her up into her arms.

"Aw, Maman, that was not even five minutes!" Felicity cried, but not protesting.

Belle picked up Gabrielle. She gave Cherry a friendly smile. "Good luck..." she says.

Gabrielle may have been good during the day, but it was hard at night with her, it always had been. Felicity went in her room with her mother to get ready for sleeping, even if her parents didn't really sleep. Belle carried Gabrielle off.

* * *

><p>However, a few moments later, a child's yell and breaking could be heard. Felicity wore her night dress with socks as she lay awake in her bed. She tried to block out the sounds, thinking they were painful memories and placed a pillow over her head. She was curious, but tried not to get involved. Soft murmurs could be heard, almost as if pleading. The child yells could be heard still.<p>

Mrs. Potts and the other servants looked at each other. Cherry was wielding a candelabra as she wore a long coal-black night gown, looking very serious, drifting from the music room.

"What is it?" Cogsworth grew worried.

"Ze Princess?" Lumiere guessed.

Mrs. Potts sighed softly. "It's sad the poor dear is like an angel in the day, but a ruffian at night." she sighs.

"Reminds me of her father sometimes..." Cogsworth muttered.

Cherry lowered the candelabra. "Is she really that bad?"

As Cherry asked this there was a louder clash yet, and a scream of anger.

Mrs. Potts looked at Cogsworth. "We can't always blame the child," she says. "Who's turn this time to help?" She then asks.

"I did it last time." Lumiere said quickly.

Cherry glanced at the servants and put her dotted cold arms around each other from goosebumps.

"Cerise, why don't you do it?" Forte came behind her, wrapping his tailcoat around her to keep her warm.

Belle came to where they were, looking almost desperate.

"Trouble...?" Cherry asked, leaning her arm and head against the door-frame as Belle came in.

"Go on, help her..." Forte nudged his bride.

Belle nodded softly. "Please..." she says softly.

Gabrielle's shout was heard.

"Okay... I'll go..." Cherry put the tailcoat around her securely and went to the direction of Gabrielle's bedroom. She followed the noises, her hearing very sharp, even after all these years. "Gabby?" she knocked on the door a bit before entering, having manners.

"Not going to bed!" Gabrielle shouts.

"Gabrielle..." Cherry nearly snarled and went in the girl's room to settle her down.

Gabrielle glared at her aunt. The room around them was in shambles.

"Child, relax now..." Cherry told her firmly.

"No, I won't... No one can make me or make me go to sleep!" Gabrielle shouts.

"Gabrielle..." Cherry's eyes turned scarlet red, nearly resembling blood.

"No!" Gabrielle yells and flung herself off the bed in fear and a little of the temper.

"Gabrielle, it's time for bed, we're all tired, and you need your rest, you'll value it when you're grown!" Cherry came closer, trying not to get too angry otherwise something would happen to her.

Gabrielle gave a soft keening sound. "No... I don't want to go to bed..." she cries.

Cherry sat on the bed, looking deep into the girl's eyes. "Why don't you want to go to bed?"

Gabrielle's eyes had fear in them, but obviously not fear of Cherry. Surprise flashed through though. "You... want to know?" She asks softly.

Cherry calmed herself and decided to settle herself to listen to what the girl had to say. "I won't tell anyone..."

Gabrielle climbed in the woman's lap. "I used to be a good girl at bedtime, but one night I had such a scary dream that continued even when I woke up... I couldn't move or speak and there was a pressure on my chest... it kept happening, so that's why I don't like going to bed, and no one believed me..." she says softly.

"What kind of dream was it...?" Cherry seemed to voice emotional concern now.

"It was a man and he hated maman and papa... he said he'd destroy them by destroying me... I woke up as his hand pressed against my chest... It felt like he would crush it." she whispers hugging Cherry.

Cherry's eyes widened a bit, but she had a straight face and patted the girl sympathetically. "Do you remember what he looked like...?" she had to wonder who the girl was probably referring to. She felt like she had a few good guesses, but would let the girl answer and get her emotions out. Maybe this is why she was so difficult with getting into bed.

"Uh, black hair, blue eyes... ugly face, though he thought he was beautiful..." Gabrielle says, trying to remember details.

Cherry now put it together. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." she tried to soothe. Sure, she was a mother, but she had been absent for most of her daughter's life that she wasn't qualified as a proper parent at times. "Well, listen to me... He won't hurt you, it was only a dream..."

Gabrielle looked up at her. She gave a slow nod and then held out her pinkie finger. "Promise?" She asks quietly.

Cherry extended her own pinkie. "I promise..." she said, just as quiet, linking their pinkies together.

Gabrielle then unhooked her pinkie and hugged the woman. "Merci, Tante Cherry... I will tidy my room up tomorrow before lunch..." she then promises, heading to settle down.

"Okay... Bon nuit, Gabrielle..." Cherry tucked her back into bed to get warm and comfortable, then started to head back to the others and go to her own room. "Well, I think she's going to be fine now..."

Gabrielle tried to get to sleep.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Potts looked up from where she was giving Belle a cup of tea. She looked pleasantly surprised. Belle took a sip of the soothing beverage and looked up at Cherry as she came in.<p>

"She's had nightmares..." Cherry told the mother before going to her bedroom.

Mrs. Potts sighed softly. Belle looked down at her tea. She had known Gabrielle had a nightmare when she was younger but it shouldn't have caused this.

"It was about... Someone we once knew..." Cherry told Belle.

Forte came, like he had expected his wife to come right back after sorting the princess. "Who?" he drawled thickly.

Mrs. Potts looked confused. Belle looked slightly confused too. She was trying to remember though.

"He was in the village," Cherry looked to her husband, but not really looking him in the eye. "You were knocked out by then, he tried to attack the castle because he thought Belle and Maurice were crazy. The girls loved him... Except for Belle, of course."

"Not that vile man!" Cogsworth started to remember.

Belle frowned. "Why would she have a nightmare about him, we never told her about that..." she says.

Cherry shrugged with her hands to her sides. "That's a good question... I wondered that myself..."

"Subconscious torment?" Forte shrugged his own shoulders, even if he didn't know Gaston himself.

Belle frowned. She couldn't think of how the dead man could be terrorizing Gabrielle.

Back in her room Gabrielle had fallen asleep. She was having the dream again though. She whimpered in her sleep.

Cherry then went in her bedroom with Forte and told him about how horrible the man was in the village. Mentioning how he wanted to have six or seven sons with Belle. As much as Forte didn't like Belle at first, he was outright disgusted by Gaston's wishes and felt the man was more of a pathetic excuse of a man than to be treated like a god among the village folk.

* * *

><p>Belle would go consult with her husband first. Adam was staring out the window and looking at the glittering stars in the sky, just thinking, even if to some was thought of to be a dangerous past time.<p>

Belle came to where he was. "Adam, I've just heard something..." she says.

Adam turned, very concerned. "What is it?"

Belle looked at him. "Gabi has been dreaming of Gaston..." she says softly.

"Gaston..." Adam murmured. Little did Belle and Cherry know that he knew Gaston even before the angry mob came to the castle to kill him as a beast. "I remember him..."

Belle hugged him. "How could she be dreaming of him?" She asks.

Adam sighed in the hug. "I don't know..."

Belle looked up at him.

"We better get ourselves and Maestro to keep a close eye on her." Adam suggested.

Belle nodded.

"I'm not sure how she could dream about him though... That's an interesting question..." Adam tried to find out how they could solve this problem for their little one.

Belle nodded softly. Adam noticed that there weren't cries into the night anymore, at least not now. Belle hugged her husband gently.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle whimpered again. "No..." she gasps, sounding like she would be about to choke.<p>

Fife decided to hurry inside the girl's room to soothe and calm her, this sounded terrible. He saw she was asleep, but must have been having a night terror than any other nightmare. He rushed to her bed and gently shook her to wake her up. "Hey, hey, hey..." he called, raising his voice, only a little. "Gabby, wake up!"

Gabrielle did awaken, but seemed like she was struggling to remember how to breathe.

"It's okay... Just breathe..." Fife tried his best to calm the girl down. He had never seen her like this before.

After a few more seconds, Gabrielle started to breathe again and cried, clinging to Fife.

Fife held Gabrielle close, patting her back. "It's okay..." he soothed.

"H-He was choking me again..." the young girl sobbed.

"Who?" Fife asked, not having been around when Cherry announced the source of the girl's nightmares.

"The man... the one who wants to destroy maman and papa..." Gabrielle says. Soon though she was settled down enough to be made proper sense of.

Fife tried to think back to what she was meaning. Since Gabrielle didn't know Forte before the enchantment was lifted, she probably meant that boorish man, Gaston. "How long have you had these dreams?" he couldn't help but ask, glad she was slowly calming down.

"Since i was littler... I stopped wanting to sleep after the first time." she says quietly. She sniffed. "I'm sorry I was a bad girl..." she then finishes.

"It's okay... It's understandable, but it was just a dream, I promise..." Fife soothed. "Why don't I give you something to probably help you sleep?"

Seeing he was about to leave Gabi clung to his sleeve. "Non, don't leave!" she cries.

Fife was surprised, but assumed that she was a little too shaken up from her nightmare to be alone. "Okay, I won't... Would you like me to stay with you until you fall asleep again?"

Gabrielle looked up at him. "C-Can you stay tonight?" She asks, it was childish innocence so he could tell she didn't have any of 'those' feelings yet.

Fife smiled a little friendly. "Sure... Just be sure to make room." he chuckled, a little humoring for her to soothe her fears.

Gabrielle scooted over and looked at him.

Fife made himself comfortable alongside her bed and kept them both comfortable and safe in the girl's bed. "Better?"

Gabrielle clung to him the way only a child could. She nodded softly and closed her eyes. Though she looked wary. Fife smiled and found himself drifting off to sleep himself. Hopefully there would be no more nightmares for the evening. Soon both were asleep.

* * *

><p>Belle had convinced Adam to come check on Gabi with her before they went to bed themselves. Adam nodded, it would be a good idea. He quietly walked with Belle to their daughter's bedroom, hoping she was going to be alright for the evening. Belle opened the door carefully and quietly. She then looked both shocked and like she found something adorable. Adam came to look with her and also found the display to be adorable. He smiled and kept quiet, he was also very happy that Gabrielle was now sleeping peacefully.<p>

Belle shut the door. "I think it'll be okay tonight." she says.

Adam nodded, then went back to their bedroom with her. "Thank goodness..." he was relieved his little girl was going to be fine now.

Belle nodded and smiled slightly. Adam took Belle to their bed and they decided to get some rest for the night, now they could since Gabrielle wasn't keeping mostly everyone awake with her painful screaming or crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those who are wondering how Adam knows about Gaston before he sends an angry mob after the village, that is taken from this novel i bought from Walmart the other day called The Beast Within based on the Disney Beauty & the Beast story and it shows when the Beast was human, he was actually friends with Gaston, shocking, is it not? **


	4. Chapter 4

Before the kids and royal couple were waking up for breakfast, Cherry was already awake and trying to soothe the inside of her stomach. Belle was asleep. Gabrielle was on Fife's chest, curled up like a cat. Mrs. Potts was making tea. Fife yawned a bit and looked unfamiliar. Once he looked down to see Gabrielle, he had now remembered what happened last night and smiled to see her sleeping soundly.

Cherry groaned, holding her stomach. "You are killing me..." she muttered, seemingly to her gut.

Gabrielle snored very quietly. Fife patted her back and waited until she would wake up, not wanting to wake her with his stirring. Gabrielle shifted herself, her eyes opening.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Potts came by Cherry and Maestro's room. "Tea, dears?" She asks quietly.<p>

"I'll have a small cup." Forte said.

"Yes, please... With some honey..." Cherry added.

Mrs Potts did the teas for them.

* * *

><p>"Good morning..." Fife greeted quietly.<p>

"Bon Matin, Fife." the young girl whispers.

"Did you sleep well?" Fife asked, glad she had slept peacefully.

"After you stayed, yes... thank you, Fife." she says kissing her cheek before getting up.

Fife blushed from the kiss, but of course, her being a little girl, it wasn't an intimate blush. "Come on, we better get up with the others..."

Gabrielle was up and even started tidying up.

Fife smiled, then went to the door. "I'm going to freshen up, okay?"

"Oui, see you at breakfast?" She asks.

"Right." Fife nodded, then went to get properly ready for the day.

Gabrielle continued to clean.

* * *

><p>Cherry looked a little miserable, with her sickness, she hadn't told anyone else about her condition, besides her family. She wasn't sure if they should know or not. Mrs. Potts handed them the teas and then checked Cherry's temperature.<p>

"It's fine, really..." Cherry told the woman gently. They always had a grandmother/granddaughter bond when she was a lot younger.

Forte sipped his tea gently.

Mrs. Potts looked closer, then smiled knowingly.

Cherry looked at the woman. "A mother always knows, huh?" she chuckled lightly.

Mrs. Potts winked. "I won't tell anyone else." she says.

"How is it?" Forte put his hand on Cherry's stomach.

"Active..." Cherry scoffed with a smirk. "Almost killed me!"

Mrs. Potts smiled slightly.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Forte asked.

"I have no idea..." Cherry slowly shut her eyes. Also they were in the early century and would have no way of knowing at a time like this.

"I do..." Felicity's voice came beside her parents as she had a hairbrush with her pigtail buckles and her hair down and straight like her mother's.

Mrs. Potts looked at her.

"How do you know?" Cherry let Felicity sit so she could brush her daughter's hair into pigtails like always.

"I just do... It's going to be a boy..." Felicity shrugged, kicking her legs back and forth in the chair.

Mrs. Potts chuckled. Felicity waited and blushed a bit, as Chip could see her getting her hair done.

"Good morning..." Cherry said to him, still a little sick and tired while brushing her daughter's hair, remembering how her mother before her did it to her, though it was painful.

Mrs. Potts smiled at Chip.

"Good morning..." Chip greets.

"Hello, Chip..." Felicity greeted sheepishly.

Cherry looked at the boy, then continued to concentrate on her daughter's hair. Chip blushed and looked up at his mother. Cherry smoothed Felicity's hair and began to tie in the pigtail buckles that matched her dress.

"Good morning, young Christopher..." Forte drawled after taking another sip of his tea.

Chip blinked. "Good morning, Maestro Forte." he says.

Forte hummed, then continued to sip his drink until food would be available.

Fife came out with Gabrielle clinging to his hand. "I never knew kids liked me..."

Felicity wished her mother would hurry up with brushing, it seemed to take forever. Chip hid behind Mrs. Potts. Gabrielle had tidied up and was happily walking with Fife. Fife smiled and allowed the girl to go to her friends. Gabrielle squeezed his hand and went running. Fife smiled at her.

Cherry stroked her small bump as she felt slight kicks in her womb. "Should I tell them?"

"Up to you..." Forte whispered to her.

Gabrielle hugged her two friends.

Felicity smiled at the hug, the three of them. Cherry still wondered about telling the others and looked around as the others were slowly coming in to eat a healthy breakfast before they would report to businesses. Gabrielle was her normal cheerful, though not overbearingly around Maestro.

"Remember, child, you have lessons this afternoon." Forte reminded the young mistress.

Adam led Belle in the dining hall so they could join the others to the breakfast. Chef Bouche was awaiting for everyone to help themselves, eager about how they would find his cuisine to be fine dining. Belle sat in her normal seat and waited for Adam to eat first.

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui, Maestro." she says, smiling respectfully.

"Come on, let us get eating now!" Felicity said to her friends.

Cherry stood up, holding her waist, then looked to her husband. "How does Flick know...?" she whispered once they were alone.

"We actually have a special sense, since you're having the baby and haven't had your... 'condition' long... You probably won't notice it..." Forte explained to her softly about their daughter's gift.

Gabrielle started to eat, not that hungry this morning again. Belle started to eat once Adam did. She watched Gabi carefully. Adam watched his daughter cautiously too.

"Are you going to eat this morning?" Cherry looked to Forte before joining the others.

"I think I'm fine..."

Gabrielle took a few mouthfuls but then had to stop. Belle wondered if the dreams were what caused her not to eat properly at breakfast.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Adam asked his daughter.

Cherry came in the room and ate only what she could. She decided to tell everyone her news, but wanted to wait for the others to finish their conversations and not seem rude.

"I'm just not that hungry, Papa..." Gabrielle says, smiling though.

"Okay, eat what you can." Adam soothed. At least she was in a better mood than last night.

Gabrielle couldn't eat anymore, she had only a few mouthfuls. Felicity ate her food quietly and kept her eyes on her plate, seeming to be avoiding everyone's eye contact.

"I have some news if anyone is interested..." Cherry spoke up, resting her hands together under her chin.

Gabrielle and the others who didn't know, looked.

"Well, I don't know if you've all noticed, but I've been feeling sick lately," Cherry explained. "That sickness was actually morning sickness... Plus, I've been eating a little extra lately, I just love coming to visit because of your chocolates whenever I need them... But pretty soon, you're going to meet a new member of mine and Charles's family."

Felicity may have already known, but she seemed to be visibly jealous as the others congratulated her parents for the new baby coming along. Gabrielle gave Felicity a hug first though. She was her best friend after all. Felicity smiled to Gabrielle, but still had pangs of jealousy. She was the baby, she was her parents' baby, she was the loved one who got the attention.

"We'll discuss names later, but according to Flick, it's going to be a boy." Cherry continued.

"No matter what happens, you'll always have me, Lici." Gabrielle whispers.

"Thank you, Gabby." Felicity whispered back.

"I have to admit, the first time you had a child with Maestro was surprising, but congratulations..." Fife said nervously.

"Thanks, Fifey..." Cherry smirked, teasing him a bit.

Gabrielle gave her another hug. Belle looked happy that Cherry was pregnant. Felicity was glad at least her friend still paid attention to her.

"How far along are you?" Cogsworth asked.

"Just a couple of months." Cherry answered plainly.

"Grown-ups are silly over petite enfants." Gabrielle whispers.

"You are telling me..." Felicity nodded.

Gabrielle smiled. Sure it was good news, but the baby wasn't even born yet.

"I just hope he does not take away my Maman and Papa..." Felicity looked very serious like her father was at times.

"You are their firstborn, always special." Gabi says.

"I am guessing you are right..." Felicity cheered up a little.

Angelique decided to maybe decorate today since it was close to a festivity holiday. She then left the breakfast table, thanked for the meal, and was on her way to the castle attic.

Gabrielle looked at Angelique. "You have a pretty singing voice." she tells the woman, still hugging Felicity.

"Oh, merci beaucop," Angelique smiled fondly at her. "Would you kids like to help me decorate?"

Felicity smiled a bit, getting her mind on other things than becoming a big sister.

Gabrielle nodded. "But after lunch, I'm having a music lesson." she smiles.

Chip looked, was she asking him too?

"We could do it another time, but I always love having little helpers with me." Angelique still offered, but was going to do some decorating, but not all of it herself of course. At least now she didn't have to worry about being forced the top of a kitchenware tree.

"Maybe when Gabrielle finishes lessons?" Felicity offered.

"How about you and Chip help at first, then after my music lessons, I'll join you?" Gabrielle suggests.

"That could work, take your time." Angelique really refreshed since the last times Cherry had seen her.

Felicity smiled at the woman, then looked at her friends. "It will take less time if we together worked."

Chip stood up.

Gabrielle nodded. "You guys make a start though," she says happily, then gave a small joke "Less work for me." she jokes.

Felicity caught that and had an amused smirk.

"Come along, children..." Angelique gathered the boy and girl who would work with her for now, then led them upstairs to the attic where most people get their decorations for the holidays.

Chip went along.

"These steps take forever to go up..." Felicity followed.

"You get used to them." Angelique assured her.

Chip started to count. Angelique continued to go up the stairs no problem, having a lot of experience climbing up and down them. Chip remembered doing this with Belle. It didn't help that Angelique and Felicity discussed about being there yet, but not, and there sure were a lot of stairs.

Gabrielle walked up to Maestro.

Forte was looking out the window and looked down to see Gabrielle. "Are you ready?"

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui, Maestro..." she says.

"Come with me then." Forte led her to his room which was also where his organ was kept and where Cherry slept if she decided to spend an evening with him.

Belle watched. She wondered if Adam had talked to Forte about the keeping an eye on Gabi. Adam finished her last bit and looked back at Belle.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle followed and looked in awe at the Organ.<p>

"Welcome..." Forte told her, his voice nearly echoing in the room and walked to his organ bench, his shoes clicking across the marble floor.

Gabrielle followed, her shoes not making more than brushing sounds.

Forte sat on the bench, but made room for her to join him to give some lessons and allow her to copy until she would play the keyboard on her own. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't mind, Maestro, I am merely the student." Gabrielle smiled.

"Something simple..." Forte nodded, then extended a bony finger to one of the keys to emit a soft, yet eerie tone from the golden pipes. "Can you play this one?" he asked, while tapping it, then lifted his finger and allowed the girl to have a turn.

Gabrielle copied what he had done.

"And this one?" Forte had her stop and played another key which seemed a bit lower than the previous one.

Gabrielle repeated what he had done. She remained quiet, so she wouldn't risk interrupting.

"Now can you play those two over and over?" Forte asked of her.

Gabrielle did it, slowly at first then getting steadily faster until Maestro would tell ber to stop when she was fast enough.

"Excellent, you're playing C and G, and I thought you couldn't play music..." Forte chuckled, amused with her skills.

Gabrielle smiled, modestly and sweetly. Despite her childlike giddiness, she seemed a little more subdued than normal.

"There are seven notes, but they're easy to remember, but harder to practice than you think," Forte mentored. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G."

Gabrielle nodded, as he had finished speaking for a moment she asked her question, "If there is only supposed to be seven, why does the organ have more than seven keys?" She asks softly.

Forte laughed a little. "Well, yes, that would be easier, but you should know your scales and your arpeggios..."

"Oh." Gabrielle says, smiling. At least she knew why now.

"All the keys can make such lovely music..." Forte continued.

Gabrielle nodded. "Like your music, even when the sadness can be heard." she says.

"Not a lot of people seem to like the music I enjoy... But at least two someones think otherwise..." Forte said gently, glancing out the door as Cherry passed by, offering to help out around the castle, even if she was told to stay off her feet.

Gabrielle smiled softly.

"Many students I know start off with something simple like 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'." Forte stated.

Gabrielle looked at him. "Do you want me to start off with that, Maestro?" She asks.

"I think it would be good for you to start with that, once you master it from memory and practice, I'll allow you to go on." Forte looked back down at her, looking into her inherited icy blue eyes.

Gabrielle nodded, then turned to watch him play it first. Forte cracked his aging knuckled, then started to play the song. Gabrielle watched intensely to learn. Forte played the song he mentioned, he played the song a little dreary, but it was still recognizable. Gabrielle nodded as she thought she could at least do the first line.

"Okay, just watch me closely." Forte told her, then played the first line of the song again.

Gabrielle then copied after he finished the first line. Forte listened closely for any mistakes, but wasn't going to scold her for it. Everybody makes mistakes, even if he was sharp about it. Gabrielle made a couple, but automatically tried it again until she got it right.

"Now you're getting it!" Forte sounded proud.

Gabrielle smiled. She did it once more before she tried to remember the next line.

"Very good..." Forte stated, nearly smiling at the girl back.

Gabrielle could memorize stuff if she kept on repeating it. So she was going to work hard to make Maestro proud.

"Good... Good..." Forte nodded along and allowed her to continue on. She was very advanced. It reminded him of when he wanted music lessons, but when he came to his first one, he was proved to be wise beyond his years and not needing lessons himself.

Gabrielle wasn't that gifted yet, she would need lessons but her reading of books gave her a photographic memory.

"You still have slips here and there, but you are really good for your first try." Forte told the girl after she took a quick finger break.

Gabrielle wriggled and gently flexed her fingers. "I have a good teacher." she says.

"Oh, I'm not that good..." Forte looked down at her, sheepishly.

Gabrielle looked shocked. "You are!" She gasps.

Forte still chuckled. "Why, thank you, child..."

Gabrielle smiled slightly. Forte played a bit more, before letting her go join the others just as a quick lesson and called it quits. Gabrielle gave him a curtsy before she left. She knew he didn't like lots of hugs so would space them out. Forte decided to do a bit of playing, feeling inspired now due to his time with the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Chip gasped in relief as they arrived.

Felicity wiped some sweat from her forehead. "This is quite the workout..."

Angelique lit a candle to give them some light and walked to one of the boxes where the ornaments were locked away. Chip followed. Angelique opened a box with garland.

"Grass?" Felicity looked confused.

"A garland." Chip smiles.

"It's very beautiful." Angelique explained, allowing the girl to touch and feel it.

"Ohhh..." Felicity ran her hand along it, loving how it felt.

Chip smiled. Angelique smiled. Felicity smiled and offered it to Chip.

Chip took it, it was one of his favorite things. "Thank you." he says.

Felicity smiled and took another, but saw gleaming silver. "This one is shiny, Ms. Angelique!"

The castle decorator giggled. "That, my dear, is tinsel."

"Which goes on the tree." Chip adds.

"I see..." Felicity studied.

* * *

><p>Chip had playfully wrapped a tinsel boa around Felicity's neck and shoulders.<p>

"Heeeey!" Felicity called out as they decorated some.

Angelique decorated some red ribbon tied garland around the banister. Chip chuckled.

"Bad boy!" Felicity smirked at her friend.

Chip just chuckled.

Felicity falsely huffed, then continued to help with what she could. Angelique hummed a song to herself as she did the harder tasks that they couldn't do with being children. Chip continued then too.

"We'll find a tree with Gabby." Angelique looked down to them.

Felicity looked out the window to see the Black Forest, not knowing about how dangerous it was. She looked back at one of her 'aunts' and friend, smiling. "Can we go into that place?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "No, dear." she says.

"It is a little too dangerous... Especially at night..." Angelique added in, a little warning in her thick accented tone.

Felicity looked back. "Those trees look great though..."

Chip remembered what happened last time.

"Why can we go there not?" Felicity just wanted to know.

"Fliss, no means no..." Cherry came in, overhearing the argument, with her hand resting on her tummy.

Chip looked at Cherry.

"But, Maman!" Felicity cried.

"No, dear..." Cherry said, rather strictly.

"It was scary..." Chip whispers.

Felicity looked at her mother, then gave in for then. Chip carried on helping a little. Felicity continued to help, wondering why the others were so worried about the Black Forest. Even her own mother, who seemed to not be afraid of anything. Cherry sighed from some of the hormones and how her daughter nearly rebelled against her. Mrs. Potts handed Cherry a honey tea.

"Thank you..." Cherry breathed, then sipped the tea.

Mrs. Potts smiled.

"I might not like tea that much, but yours just does the trick..." Cherry smiled at Mrs. Potts.

Mrs. Potts smiled and winked. "I know the best recipes." she says.

Cherry chuckled a bit with the woman.

"There you are!" Felicity sounded relieved to see Gabrielle now.

Mrs. Potts smiled.

Cherry sighed, the rubbed her stomach. "I just hope Flick doesn't get too jealous..."

"I'm sure she won't be when he's born." Mrs. Potts says.

"Was Chip like this when you had those other teacups around?" Cherry asked.

Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"Do you have any advice?" Cherry asked Mrs. Potts like she were asking her own mother in the maternity, but this time was actually with Forte for this pregnancy.

"Try to keep the same amount of love and attention on Felicity, and make sure you let her know that no matter what, you will still love her." Mrs. Potts advised.

Cherry nodded. "Right, right..."

Mrs. Potts smiles.

Cherry sipped a little more tea and noticed how her stomach seemed to be soothed whenever she drank it. "I guess he likes it too..."

"There you are!" Felicity sounded relieved to see Gabrielle now.

Gabrielle smiled and went to hug Felicity.

Felicity hugged back. "I missed you much, I did."

Gabrielle hugged her still. "I wasn't away too long." she says soothing.

Felicity giggled a bit, enjoying the attention her friends were at least giving her.

"Would you like to hang your stockings?" Angelique handed rich red fabric coated socks.

Felicity looked confused at the traditions, almost as if she's never had a normal Christmas before.

"Oui, Angelique." Gabrielle says smiling.

"Here you go, Felicity." Angelique handed the dark-haired girl one of her own.

The girl took it with slight wonder. "Hanging a sock by a fire?"

Gabrielle showed her what to do.

Felicity listened carefully and did what her friends did. "This is a strange tradition... What do we put in the socks?"

"We get it filled with little gifts and sweet things." she says.

"Oh, what fun!" Felicity sounded excited now.

Gabrielle smiled happily.

"Like that?" Felicity asked as she got hers hung up.

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui, Lici." she says.

"I wonder why I have not had the real Christmas..." Felicity still was puzzled about the past of her family and how they would always go away for the holidays and this was a visit. They were going to stay home again, but Belle insisted they stay this year.

Gabrielle shrugged.

"Hopefully Papa will cheer up once he sees what we will do!" Felicity chirped. She really contrasted to her parents, she had darkness here and there, but she was cheerful compared to them. Her name even meant 'happiness'.

Gabrielle smiled softly. She continued to flex her fingers gently.

"Are your hands okay?" Felicity noticed the strange gestures her friend was doing with her fingers, not very familiar with them.

Gabrielle nodded. "Making sure they stay loose so I won't be stiff when I get my next lesson." she says.

"Oh, that is very good... Maman said that Papa was a good teacher even if she did not like playing much." Felicity smiled.

Gabrielle smiled. "I like it, and oui, he is a magnifique teacher." she says.

"Fife was a student too..." Felicity stated, smiling friendly.

Gabrielle looked interested.

"That is what I heard anyway... Fife always wanted to play solos." Felicity added in, seeming oblivious towards Gabrielle sudden interest when she mentioned the older boy's name.

Gabrielle smiled.

"Do you like him?" Felicity smirked with a suspicious eyebrow with her hands on her hips.

Gabrielle blinked. "Of course, I do." she says.

"Like, like?" Felicity smirked, highly amused and into her inner child now.

Gabrielle tilted her head.

"Are you in love?" Felicity sounded nearly dramatic when she brought up the L word.

Gabrielle blinked. She wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>Forte left his room and was purposely avoiding Belle, she said she had wanted to speak with him in private today, but he was a little nervous and worried about talking with her around this time of year. Belle was looking for him.<p>

Forte eventually found himself running into her, then backed up. "Oh, hello..."

"Oh, Maesro... I was looking for you." Belle says.

"Erm... Yes, what can I do for you?" Forte asked, rubbing his arm a little nervously.

"I needed to talk to you about Gabi." Belle says.

"Oh, alright..." Forte sounded relaxed now. "Where would you like to talk?"

"Uh, just somewhere quiet." she says.

Forte nodded, then went to his room where almost no one would go into. As Belle came in, he shut the doors so they would have some privacy and he sat on his red velvet blanketed bed, crossing her legs. "Alright, what is it?" he asked gently, trying not to be cold toward her.

"You know how she has been having these dreams?" Belle asks.

"Yes... Dreams can be serious and usually mean things when they're that vivid." Forte nodded.

Belle nodded. "She has been having these dreams... and we're worried about her... can you keep an eye on her too?" She asks softly.

"I could try... Could it be that fellow she has suffered nightmares from still be alive?" Forte had to wonder.

Belle looked worried. "I hope he isn't..." she says softly.

"I was knocked out during the final battle... What happened to him with the Master?" Forte asked, hoping it wouldn't be too painful for her to answer.

Belle explained everything that had happened.

"I see..." Forte said softly, he had never met the man, but he really wasn't fond of him based on what Cherry told him what she knew. "I'm sure after that... He's not around anymore... I'm going to run into the village with Cerise anyway to pick up some groceries."

Belle nodded. "But, just in case, can you keep an eye on Gabi when she is with you, please?" She asks.

"Of course, Belle..."

Belle smiled. "Merci, Maestro..." she says softly.

"You're welcome, Belle..." Forte nearly cooed, hoping he could be with the girl and the others since they had to adjust to him being in the castle again after a long disappearance.

Belle smiled softly and then started to leave. "I hope we see you at dinner." she says.

"I hope so too, actually..." Forte visibly smiled. No one else had really seen him smile unless he were pretending to be nice or thinking about something dastardly, but he was genuinely smiling right now.

Belle smiled back. "You should smile more often." she says gently, then left.

Forte felt a strange warmness in his chest as Belle said that and she took her leave. Belle headed to go and see her husband.

"What did Belle want?" Cherry glanced as Forte came out of his room.

"Just to talk... Would you like to go out now?"

"Might as well..."

The two then told everyone they were going into the village to pick up some things and went along to do old-fashioned grocery shopping.

* * *

><p>Adam was in the library, practicing reading to himself, he still had a few struggles, not reading as long as his wife or daughter. Belle saw her husband doing this and smiled. Adam struggled with certain words, but he had improved since Belle taught him how to read himself than her reading to him all the time and discussing the stories she read such as Cinderella. Belle came over and hugged him from behind.<p>

Adam was surprised by the hug, but smiled fondly behind. "Is Gabi going to be okay?"

"Maestro will help us keep an eye on her..." Belle says.

"I think I was wrong to judge him," Adam said in a calm tone. "It seems since Cherry grew up from the little girl we knew her as, she was able to tame the beast in him."

Belle smiled. Adam chuckled as he realized what he had just said.

Belle kissed his cheek. "Let's go and see the children." she says.

Adam smiled, then followed her out to meet them with her.

Felicity giggled, then clapped her hands together. "So when do we get the present?"

"Not until the 25th," Angelique told her firmly, but smiled. "You should get more than one present though."

"I usually get one present when with Maman and Papa..." Felicity looked eager about having more. "They usually give me a book..." She wasn't disappointed about the book present, but she wanted to have more than just something to read on the gift giving holiday.

Gabrielle was stood still, her eyes unfocused.

"I hope they are not smelly socks." Felicity smiled, still a bit excited.

"Should there be a star or an angel on top of the tree this year?" Angelique looked at the decorations for the tree they would get out in the forest close to the castle grounds.

Gabrielle was still out of it.

"What do you think?" Felicity asked Chip since Gabrielle was in a daze.

"I've always liked the angel." he says.

"It is very beautiful." Felicity smiled.

Angelique took out the angel that almost looked like herself. "She is, isn't she?" she giggled cheerily.

Chip chuckled.

"She'll go on the tree this year." Angelique agreed.

Felicity smiled at the angel and the woman. "Where did you ever get her?"

"I made her when I was almost 16... I thought it would be nice to make my own decorations when I grew to love design and before I started working here."

Chip smiled.

"You are talented." Felicity beamed.

"Why, thank you," Angelique smiled, then put the angel away for now until it was tree time and they would decorate it. "You can make your own decorations with enough creativity and imagination."

Chip looked at Gabi or where she had been. Gabrielle wandered off a little.

"Gabby?" Felicity noticed the girl was wandering off too.

Chip looked at the grown-ups. Gabrielle just wandered off.

"Gabby!" Felicity cried out.

"Oh, my..." Angelique sounded concerned for Gabrielle to wander off like that.

Chip looked at Felicity.

"Did we do something?" Felicity looked at Chip.

"I don't think so..." he says.

Gabrielle looked calm and distant. Felicity pressed her lips, still worried for her friend.

Chip looked at her. "Should we go after her?" He asks.

"We should probably... I hope those bad dreams are not hurting her..." Felicity suggested.

Angelique decided to do the decorating that would require an adult to handle them due to her slender, tall height compared to their small structure.

Chip nodded and ran with Felicity. Gabrielle was heading outside.

"There she goes..." Felicity called quietly and continued to go with Chip after Gabrielle.

Chip followed. Gabrielle didn't properly react when the cold hit her. There was some fresh snow, but it wasn't as cold as many winter days. Felicity found her smaller black jacket which was similar to what her mother wore all the time and put it on to bundle herself warm in case it were very cold outside. Chip grabbed a coat too.

Gabrielle was heading towards the forest. After they got their coats on, Felicity opened the heavy wooden door and walked out with Chip to collect Gabrielle. There were wolf howls heard as Gabrielle drew closer to the forbidden forest. Chip held Felicity's hand. Gabrielle didn't even blink. Felicity blushed a little with his warm hand in her cold hand, but they kept moving.

* * *

><p>Belle went to the main hall where the others were.<p>

"Good afternoon, Belle." Cogsworth greeted.

"Do you all know where the children are?" Adam asked.

Belle looked. Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"Where are they?" Lumiere asked Angelique since she was with them last.

"They were right here when I went to decorate upstairs..." Angelique was lost herself on where they could be.

Belle frowned. Mrs. Potts looked outside and saw child footprints.

Lumiere looked with her and looked worried as he saw were the prints lead up to. "Ze Black Forest..."

"Not again..." Cogsworth murmured.

"What!" Adam grew father wolf, worried about Gabrielle, worried about the other two too, but mostly her since she was his daughter after all.

Belle looked worried. Mrs. Potts looked ready to go herself too.

"We better go look for them..." Adam said cautiously.

"Right, we'll organize to get going." Cogsworth took control the best he could.

Belle grabbed her cloak. "Mrs. Potts, you can't come, we need you to stay in case they come back." she says softly.

"You should stay here and keep warm, we'll look for the kids." Adam told the woman, not wanting her to get hurt or freeze, she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

Belle nodded. Mrs. Potts sighed, but agreed.

"I hope they're alright." Adam opened the door for Belle to get her out before it would get too stormy.

Belle exited with Adam.

* * *

><p>The wolves were coming, but they seemed tame and calm with Gabrielle, seeming to leave her alone as she was close to the now frozen pond where the biggest trees were. Chip gulped. Gabrielle looked at the pond, and took a first step onto it. Felicity cupped her mouth as she found Gabrielle going to the pond. The ice was thin, but did not crack. Chip looked shocked. Gabrielle continued to walk across. She looked almost ethereal as she walked.<p>

"Should we do something?" Felicity whispered, worried.

Chip looked."We'll have to go carefully..." he says.

Gabrielle's hair was loose and her dress billowed. Felicity nodded and was extra careful with going with Chip, still a bit nervous, but didn't feel too scared by the dangerous forest. Chip made sure to test the ice first before they took the steps to follow. Gabrielle was nearing the centre of the pond.

"Be careful, Chip..." Felicity grew nervous as they carefully walked, trying not to slip and fall.

Chip and Felicity were careful as they crossed. Gabrielle crossed the water and continued on. Felicity was really hoping her boots wouldn't scuff and make her slide across the ice. Chip looked at Gabi once they safely crossed. Gabrielle seemed to not even need to look around.

"Gabby..." Felicity called a bit loud, but not loud enough to draw unnecessary attention.

Chip called too. Gabrielle carried on walking, but her face when she looked over her shoulder was distant. Felicity and Chip made it across the frozen pond fine. Felicity felt extremely cold as the wind grew a little stronger the farther they went. She wasn't starting to feel so good and couldn't see very well. Everything just looked the same to her.

Chip helped her persevere on. Gabrielle carried on walking. Felicity was tired, but they had to help their friend in need. Chip offered to carry her on his back. Felicity hoped she wasn't too heavy for the boy. Chip found her very light. Felicity looked around as they kept trudging through the snow.

Adam shivered a bit at the brisk wind and carefully left with Belle. Belle held Adam's hand.

"I never noticed how cold it got in the winter time..." Adam shivered, but Belle's love and company kept him warm in some cases.

Belle hugged his arm. Adam did his best to look around, hoping that wolves wouldn't come after them.

"Gabby! Chip! Felicity!" Adam called.

Belle was worried. She held onto him, also calling. Adam still called, but it seemed the kids couldn't hear them. He was deeply worried about that. He kept her close for comfort as she looked around.

"Where could they be?" Adam sighed, not wanting to give up.

"Maybe sheltered in the log shed?" Belle suggests.

"Oh, good... We could look in there, they probably went for a walk and went to wait in there after forgetting their way home." Adam thought the best for that suggestion and decided to look their first.

Cherry was walking along the village while Forte left to do some separate shopping. "Little town... You're a quiet village, everyday like the one before..." she said softly to herself, nearly singing as she passed some villagers who found her to be odd and a bit witchly because of how dark she had grown up to be. She expected this, since no one seemed to really recognize her because they didn't really know her when she first came to the village and befriended Belle at a young age.

Gabrielle soon came into sight of a log shed. Cherry just came into the log shed right then since the castle boiler room was fresh out due to the storms. She didn't seem to notice Gabrielle yet, but kept looking until she found a Yule log and some other logs for the fireplace. Gabrielle merely passed the log shed, silently. As Cherry took the Yule log, she remembered hearing about the tradition for the first time her first Christmas forced to spent away from home. Gabrielle continued.

Chip ended up having to stop a second. It wasn't that he just needed to get his feet less numb. Felicity hopped off him to let him rest. As Gabrielle ventured, she was nearly about the village, but not overly so.

* * *

><p>Felicity held herself, a bit colder than her usual blood lining. "Are your feet taking a nap?" she asked, misphrasing the common saying of someone's foot falling asleep.<p>

Chip chuckled a little. "Yeah." he says.

"I hate that..." Felicity had an amused smirk. "Where do you think Gabby is...? I cannot see her anymore."

Belle hurried with Adam to the log shed, seeing Chip and Felicity near it.

Chip looked. "I don't know." he says.

Felicity sighed. "Why would she run away... I thought she liked us..."

Chip didn't get time to answer before they were scooped up. Belle scooped them up.

Adam looked concerned and slightly angry. "Where have you two been?"

"We can explain!" Felicity cried, hoping he wouldn't yell at them.

Chip nodded.

Belle hugged them. "Where's Gabrielle?" She asks, gently.

"We do not know... We were looking for her..." Felicity shrugged.

"You haven't found her?" Adam sounded very worried now.

"We were following her, but she carried on and we lost sight of her." Chip says.

"We do not know where she could be..." Felicity sounded hopeless.

"Oh, my..." Adam bowed his head, he wondered if something may have happened during her first music lesson.

Belle looked worried.

"Should we keep looking or turn in for the night?" Adam asked his little wife as it was getting dark now and cold for anyone.

Cherry had a bundle of logs in her arms and looked surprised to see the party. "Adam, Belle, what's going on?"

"Maman!" Felicity called to her.

"My baby is out there..." Belle whispers.

"How about I take the kids back and you keep looking?" Cherry compromised, seeing how her daughter seemed to have really wanted to be near her right now.

Felicity knew her mother had her hands full, but kept holding out her bony arms. Belle looked at Adam. Chip helped carry some logs.

"I'll stay with you." Adam soothed.

Felicity carried some of the logs too.

"I'll take them back, don't worry." Cherry tried to ease the parents.

Belle smiled weakly. "Thank you." she says to Cherry.

"It's the least I can do... Come on, kiddies..." Cherry said, her tone still a little quiet and walked with them to get back into the castle.

"She used to be so nice all the time..." Adam remarked about their old friend.

Belle stroked his arm. Adam grew very paternal as they continued their search. Belle looked around, calling for her. Adam called too, hoping nothing was happening to his little girl.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle glanced slowly. She changed her straight course slightly to keep on the outskirts of the town.<p>

There was a creepy old man waiting at the edge of a path for her. "Come, child." he says, taking the girl's smaller hand.

Gabrielle merely let him lead her. The man took her into the asylum. Not many people were in there now, losing business due to that time Maurice had been shown as telling the truth. To Gabrielle, this was all like a dream, only calm.

One of the men who worked in the asylum came to see his boss with the girl. He seemed surprised a young child was coming with him. "Monsieur D'Arc, I know kids make up crazy stories, but ain't she a little too young to become a resident?"

"The poor child was lost, so rather than allowing her to freeze, I thought I would bring her in." he says.

Gabrielle didn't look at the worker.

"Ah, okay, let's hope no one hurts her." the worker laughed a little eerily, then went back to private business.

D'Arc pulled her slowly through towards his private office and quarters for if he needed to stay the night. "I have her." he says out loud.

Gabrielle looked around, slowly coming back to reality. D'Arc placed her in a chair that was a bit too tall for her to get down easily. The worker from earlier tended to the fire to make it comfortable for the poor, lost girl, not seeming to recognize her.

Gabrielle gave a silent 'eep' this chair was so high. D'Arc went to tell Gaston. The hunting man who was idolized by many who was thought to be dead by the people in the castle and its residents who didn't know him well, but didn't like him because of his relationship with Belle, was sitting in a chair by the fire, about to get set for the evening. Gabrielle clung to the arms feeling like she would fall.

"I have brought the child." D'Arc says.

Excellent..." the man laughed, then turned to reveal himself.

Gabrielle gasped and backed up to the back of the chair. D'Arc raised an eyebrow. Gaston noticed how much Gabrielle looked like her mother, only with icy blue eyes like the beast he lost the battle to for Belle, much to his surprise at first, but he had been expecting her. Gabrielle silently cursed, the chair being so high.

"You are very beautiful for your age... You remind me of someone..." Gaston remarked a little softly to the girl, seeing she was a little surprised and scared to be in an asylum and not safe at home learning how to cook with her mother.

"You-you're the man who tried to kill me in my dreams," she whimpers. "I want to go back home with maman and papa." she says.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out so late... Why have you come?" Gaston asked, falsely being very friendly since she obviously didn't really know him.

Gabrielle looked wary. "I don't know, I was talking to my friend and I somehow got here." she says.

"I see... You look so cold, come to the fire, child..." Gaston told her softly.

"The chair is too high..." she mumbles.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry..." Gaston came close to her and put her gently by the fire, he didn't seem dangerous to her.

Gabrielle blinked and could feel the fire's warm heat. She shivered once from the change of temperature.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen learning how to cook?" Gaston asked, seeming slightly sexist, even against a little girl.

Gabrielle looked at him. "They won't let me in case I hurt myself... Plus, the cook is very protective of his kitchen." she says.

"The cook?" Gaston wondered. She must not have been a peasant girl if she had a personal cook that wasn't her mother.

"Oui, my Papa is the King." she says.

Gaston's blue eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to say after that.

"My maman is Queen Belle and my Papa is King Adam." she says.

"Belle and Adam..." Gaston breathed the couple's name, remembering them. "I see..."

Gabrielle nodded.

"And I guess they live in that castle behind the Black Forest?" Gaston smirked a little.

"Oui, Monsieur." Gabrielle says.

Gaston nearly laughed. "I'm familiar... Your mother is very beautiful..."

"Oui, I hope to be as pretty as her one day." Gabrielle beams, prideful of her mother, and father.

"I'm sure you will." Gaston smirked a bit, but not romantically interested in her, she was only a child.

"Merci, then, monsieur." Gabrielle says.

"You're welcome, dear..." Gaston said in a gentle tone. Maybe he could use Gabrielle to his advantage.

Gabrielle smiled still a little wary, but he hadn't tried to kill her. Gaston still felt cursed about losing Belle to Adam, but tried to hide it from the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprise! Gaston is in this story now! Read & Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Cherry had her daughter and the kitchen boy to the door and let them inside to warm up. Chip placed the logs where they needed to go. Forte was fussing over Felicity as soon as they were reunited while Cherry looked stoic and serious about the reunion, but on the inside, she was happy that their daughter was alive and well. Mrs. Potts hugged Chip.

"You can't just go off wandering around like that." Forte slightly scolded his daughter.

"We were just looking for Gabrielle... She got away from us..." Felicity explained, picking at the snow leftover on her boots.

Mrs. Potts placed Chip down and was scolding him too.

"I know you two meant well, but you weren't to leave, especially out of the castle grounds." Forte said sharply.

Chip flinched at the tone.

"We know..." Felicity stared at the floor, fearing the worst.

"Now, you aren't in trouble, but you really should've told someone." Cherry said just as sharp in her tone of voice.

Chip again flinched. "Everyone was busy, though." he says quietly.

"You still should tell someone first." Cherry told the boy, mostly to both children though.

"We are really sorry, we will not do it again, we will not..." Felicity sniffled.

Chip nodded.

"Are we in the trouble?" Felicity asked worriedly.

Forte looked from then, then to Cherry, who in return shrugged. Mrs. Potts watched.

"I'm too rough on her... You discuss her punishment..." Forte told Cherry before seeming to disappear upstairs. "Oh, and give her a nice, warm bath."

Cherry sharply exhaled. "Okay, but remember, I'm doing this for you."

* * *

><p>Gabrielle yawned a little, hiding it behind her hand.<p>

"It's getting late..." Gaston noticed how quickly the sun was going down due to the winter season.

Gabrielle looked at him. Her eyes already droopy.

"There's a bed you could probably sleep in... Wonder where your parents are..." Gaston stood from beside the fire.

Gabrielle rubbed her eyes. Gaston asked the asylum owner if he had a bed for the girl visiting.

"Only one in one of the cells... or the very bed you sleep in." D'Arc says.

Gaston looked to Gabrielle, allowing her to choose her sleeping arrangements. Gabrielle was falling asleep where she stood. Gaston picked her up gently and went to take her to bed. Gabrielle clung to him. Maybe because of sleeping with Fife comforting her had worked.

The workers made sure Gabrielle was in bed alright, Gaston then left and was plotting, seeing as Belle had married someone else and had a child. Was Adam really in love with her? Did he honestly think that Belle would want him when she could have someone like the best villager in all the land? Gabrielle frowned once she was on her own.

* * *

><p>Belle was following the footsteps. Adam coughed a bit, but continued to follow Belle to find their daughter and bring her home sweet home. Belle warmed her husband the best she could. Adam coughed a bit, but kept going. Belle soon had them near the asylum.<p>

Adam hoping he wasn't going to be sick. "Okay, let's try here."

Belle nodded softly. Adam knocked on the closed-door, hoping not to disturb any residents. Belle clung to him. D'Arc opened the door, looking surprised.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl?" Adam asked. "She has light brown hair, blue eyes, wears a green dress..."

"No..." D'Arc says, but was interrupted by a child's cry.

Gabrielle, was having another night terror.

Adam could hear it. "Gabrielle?"

D'Arc started to shut the door. Belle pulled Adam, pushing the man aside. Gabrielle let out another scream.

"Gabby, honey?" Adam's voice called.

Gaston could've sworn he heard Belle's voice, he didn't recognize Adam's. D'Arc scowled. Gabrielle let out the cry of her parents' titles aka 'Maman' and 'Papa'.

"Gabrielle!" Belle shouts.

"That's her!" Adam called too.

Gaston looked at Gabrielle, then looked from the crack of the door to see the two new royals of the village that he knew once before. D'Arc tried to stop them. Gabrielle woke up though her dream followed her. She reached out blindly. Belle was running with Adam to get Gabrielle.

Adam rushed to look for their daughter and eventually found the room she was in. He had very strong paternal instincts and looked at the bed with a small lump in it, probably Gabrielle sleeping. Belle lifted the cover with Adam.

"Gabrielle..." Adam sighed once they found their daughter. Adam was nearly breathless when they came to collect their daughter.

Belle looked to see her daughter. Gabrielle was crying, her hands covering her face.

"Gabby..." Adam was really worried about her.

Gaston came behind the couple to surprise them. Belle reached out to cuddle her daughter. Gabrielle moved to push them safely to the sides. Though still crying. Gaston closed the door then.

"Huh?" Adam turned over his shoulder, and looked sharply. "YOU!"

Gabrielle looked at Gaston, then her parents. She then looked back confused.

Belle looked annoyed and mad. "How dare you steal our daughter!" She scolds, angrily.

"I didn't steal her!" Gaston nearly hissed.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Adam snorted, not believing him.

Gabrielle looked right up at the man crouched on the bed from where she pushed her parents.

* * *

><p>Forte was reading from one of his books by the fireplace, then he paused a bit. He stood up like he could sense something terribly wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Gabrielle shivered.<p>

"What are you going to do?" Belle narrows her eyes. She wanted to just scoop Gabrielle into her arms.

"How could you think I'd hurt a little girl like this?" Gaston chuckled.

"Experience..." Adam nearly muttered.

Gabrielle looked up at him still. Belle was wary about moving.

* * *

><p>Cherry had the same sense her husband just had. "Something's wrong..." she murmured as she was cleaning Felicity in the tub. She went to alert some of the others.<p>

Forte came to her. "Cerise, something is wrong-"

"With Adam and Belle... I know... We have to tell someone."

* * *

><p>"Don't think of touching her..." Belle mutters.<p>

"Hey, I haven't done anything to her, I can't hurt her worse than you two did me." Gaston tried to make himself sound hurt and offended.

"I chose to let you go, but you just had to stab me..." Adam nearly growled, like when he was a beast.

Gabrielle looked shocked. She shifted so she was more on her knees so it wouldn't hurt her when she moved again.

"You ruined my life, so I'll ruin yours." Gaston sneered at Adam and Belle.

Belle looked both angry and worried.

"Besides, she likes me..." Gaston scoffed.

"She would never..." Adam growled.

Belle narrowed her eyes. What did he mean ruin their lives? Gabrielle looked confused of the whole context.

"You could've had what a lot of girls wanted," Gaston looked to Belle, then looked to Adam. "We used to be friends!"

"True beauty comes from within, not out." Belle says.

Gabrielle stood up on the bed.

"Oh, please, no one believes that..." Gaston continued to scoff.

"We did..." Adam put in.

* * *

><p>Forte went to the horse stable, finding Belle's horse which bucked up, seeing him, probably because the man was a stranger to him.<p>

Cherry held the horse by the nose and gently stroking him, looking into her eyes. "Remember me...?" she mostly knew the horse when she and Belle were going to and leaving the castle before Belle's marriage to Adam.

* * *

><p>Belle looked at Gabrielle. "Come here, sweetie." she says.<p>

Gabrielle straightened her dress out and took a few steps.

* * *

><p>Philippe rode along to get them to the asylum quicker.<p>

"You didn't have to come..." Forte looked back at his lover.

"I have a soft spot for people who are nice to me." Cherry replied.

* * *

><p>Adam looked back at her too, he was just so glad she wasn't hurt. Gabrielle used the closest thing for balance off the bed. That being Gaston's shirt. Adam lightly stroked her hair. Gaston explained that he wanted to ruin Belle and Adam's lives because he felt they ruined his. There was no way in changing him or making him a better person. Gabrielle hugged her parents. She wondered if he was going to choke her like the terrors she had had for years.<p>

"We're going now, just leave us alone." Adam told him sharply.

"You can't leave, it's too dark and cold out, you'll freeze out there!" Gaston laughed.

"We'll just go into town..."Belle says.

"Wolves will come after you..." Gaston added to scare her away.

"No, they won't." Adam told him in a knowing tone.

Belle nodded. Gabrielle scampered to hide at the mention of wolves. She liked dogs, but wolves would try to eat her. Adam tried to soothe her. Gabrielle went and hid under the bed.

* * *

><p>"Let us in." Forte told the asylum owner.<p>

Cherry stood next to him, silent with her arms folded, she looked a little annoyed and stoic. Her default facial expressions.

"No, it is too late for customers." D'Arc says.

"Let us in!" Forte repeated himself, a little firmer this time.

Cherry's eyes seemed to be turning red and her teeth seemed pointy now. She was growing impatient and angered. D'Arc saw this and hastily opened the door.

Forte nudged her as they got in. "I told you and Felicity to never use your powers in public..."

Cherry scoffed, her inner teenager breaking out. "How else would we get in? You boring him to death with trivia about the world's greatest composers?"

* * *

><p>Poor Gabrielle with the adults arguing and one of them being from her nightmares. Gabrielle's eyes were only visible, just like Adam's were.<p>

"We're taking our daughter back and you can't stop us!" Adam snapped to Gaston.

Belle heard the commotion. Gabrielle whimpered, reaching out to grab the cover under with her. It was between Adam and Gaston now. Cherry and Forte had their 'old married couple' arguments, but stayed focused on helping out their friends in need.

"Is that the guy?" Forte asked Cherry.

"Yes, he is."

"What do women see in him?"

"I have no idea..."

Belle tried to comfort her daughter. Gabrielle tried to stop the fighting.

Cherry came to the mother and daughter, giving them some space from the battle of the men. "Are you two alright?" she asked, surprising Gabrielle with emotional concern.

Belle nodded that she was. Gabrielle nodded, slower and then tried to stop the fighting.

"Don't get involved..." Cherry told Gabrielle. She then heard a pain of terror and pain and had a rather sinister smile like she found the torture to be quite pleasurable.

Belle shivered a little. Gabi had already slid past to stop it before she said it.

"Gabby, no!" Cherry called.

Adam was knocked out and Forte looked very angered. "How dare you harm my dear old friend..."

"What can you do?" Gaston snorted. "You're a withering old man!"

"How dare you hurt my Papa!" Gabi shouts.

Gaston looked to her. "Run along now, little girl, this does not concern you."

Forte looked surprised at Gabrielle's sudden anger, he never really saw it before.

"You hurt my family, it concerns me!" Gabrielle shouts. She went up to Gaston aiming a punch at the place every child instinctively knew to hit.

Gaston was taken aback by some of the hits, but since she was a child, they didn't hurt that much, until she got down to the shins which were very sensitive.

"No one gets beat up by a little girl like Gaston~" Cherry teased a little.

Gabrielle hit him again. Forte moved Adam in and placed him on the bed, he had a little cut. He then looked to Belle and saw he had no choice, but to do this in front of her. He bit his wrist and allowed Adam to have some of his blood. Belle's eyes widened. Gaston growled to make her stop, but the girl was stronger than she seemed.

Adam slowly woke up. "What happened...?" he nearly coughed.

Cherry looked at Forte.

"You were just knocked out..." Forte explained the best he could.

Gabrielle gave a swing at his, as he called it, 'pretty face'. Belle looked with a tiny bit of fear but it was filled with more gratitude even if she didn't properly understand. Gaston's nose started bleeding.

"Belle, there are things you don't know about our new life outside of being married with a child and another one on the way..." Cherry looked to her childhood friend. "We're vampires... As cliche as it sounds, we are creatures of the night in a committed relationship."

Gabrielle smiled, looking impressed a little. She didn't like fighting but she helped her family. She turned to look at the group of adults. Belle looked surprised.

Cherry looked to see Gabrielle. "What did he do to you?"

Forte checked for any scars the boorish man might have left on her.

Gabrielle felt a little childish glee. "He didn't hurt me." she says, showing her slim arms, no muscle, but she felt like she was strong.

"Impressive..." Forte marveled that she wasn't injured.

Adam smiled at Gabrielle and fluffed up her hair a bit. "Where'd you learn to do that, huh?"

"Uh... I might have watched some village boys play fighting..." she says, but giggled and stepped back out of Adam's hair ruffling hand.

Cherry lightly chuckled at that. Adam seemed to be healed up now, but had to wonder how and why since he was knocked out and it looked to be had been wounded, but he felt stronger than ever now. Gabrielle glanced at Gaston and stuck her tongue out. Gaston may had been down, but he wasn't out for now.

Adam picked Gabrielle up, his strength returning. "Let's get you home, okay?"

"Oui, papa... I want to walk though si' vous plait" Gabrielle smiles sweetly.

"Okay, darling..." Adam smiled, placing Gabrielle back on her feet.

"Come on, let's get back before it's totally dark and you three won't be able to see anything." Cherry advised, resisting the urge to feed on Gaston.

Belle went out with Cherry. Gabrielle gave a stretch and took her papa's hand. Adam clutched her hand and they went off back to the castle.

"I'll walk them home." Cherry told her husband.

Forte nodded, then decided to ride the horse back, knowing despite being the daughter of a horse-trainer, the girl knew nothing about riding horses or how to treat them. Gabrielle glanced back and stuck her tongue out at Gaston again. Adam chuckled at what Gabrielle did, even if it was rude. Gabrielle smiled cheekily and walked with her dad.

* * *

><p>"Maman... Papa... Where did you go..." Felicity wandered down the hallways as she had her hair down in her nightgown and socks again.<p>

Chip was walking with a glass of water.

Felicity saw him and stopped. "Oh, pardon moi..."

Chip looked at her, blushing as she was dressed for bed.

Felicity looked down at her night-dress sheepishly and put her hands down to cover herself, even if Chip could still see her night clothing. "Have you seen my parents? They have just vanished after Maman gave me a hot bath..."

"I think they went to get Belle and the others..." he says.

"Oh, I hope they are okay..." Felicity sighed, feeling overwhelmed because her parents were out now with the king and queen because of their lost friend.

* * *

><p>"Did any wolves come for you?" Cherry whispered to Belle.<p>

"No." Belle says quietly.

"Good... I think they learned their lesson after you ran off for the first time." Cherry suggested since the second time Belle went out and the wolves were around, they didn't even bother her.

Gabrielle felt relieved that her dream hadn't been fulfilled, she still felt like something may happen. Soon enough, they were at the front door and Adam kept coughing a bit.

"Man, you sound like my father..." Cherry looked worried about him as his cough grew worse.

Gabrielle looked worried too. Belle placed a hand on Adam's forehead.

"I don't feel so good..." Adam muttered.

"Must've caught flu or something..." Cherry suggested.

Belle looked very worried. Gabrielle let her father's hand go gently. Was it her fault?

Cherry put a thermometer in Adam's mouth. "Probably just a cold..."

Adam tried to assure Gabrielle she did nothing wrong, even if he wasn't feeling very healthy at the moment, but at least he wasn't hurt anymore. Belle was checking his pulse. Gabrielle nodded but then left her father's and mother's room. She went to find a place, in the castle, to be alone. Adam still coughed a bit.

Cherry took out the thermometer. "Yep... Looks like a fever, he needs some rest with warm tea with honey and some hot chicken soup soon."

Belle nodded. "I'll go tell Mrs Potts..." she says softly.

"It's probably just a cold from being outside a long time." Cherry advised.

Belle nodded. Adam coughed a little.

"Take him to bed, being sick is stressful." Cherry continued, before going upstairs.

Belle did just that.

Felicity heard Gabrielle, but decided maybe the girl needed some privacy, so she didn't approach the girl. Gabrielle went to her room and pulled the cover off the bed and huddled in the closet. Fife was walking down the hall, holding something that was valuable to him when he was younger like the kids and was thinking maybe he could give it to Gabrielle in case she had anymore nightmares. Gabrielle was in the closet, worrying her father was ill because he had gone out in the cold following her.

* * *

><p>"Gabrielle... Are you still awake...?" Fife called before going into the girls' room.<p>

"Go 'way..." Gabrielle could be heard mumbling.

Fife didn't like the sound of that. "I just wanted to give you something..."

* * *

><p>Cherry went upstairs, passing Felicity and Chip.<p>

"Maman..." Felicity clung to her. "Are you and Papa okay...?"

"We're fine, Adam just needs to go to bed a little extra early tonight." Cherry looked down at her daughter.

Chip looked at Cherry.

Cherry looked back at him. "I see you haven't really grown much since I last saw you."

Felicity looked sheepish, but still clung to her mother. Chip tilted his head. Felicity grew curious. What did she mean by grow much?

Cherry picked Felicity up. "I see you were also decorating with Angelique."

"Oui, but we could not go into the Noir Forêt." Felicity lowered her head.

"We only wanted to save Gabi... is she okay?" Chip asks.

"She wasn't hurt by anyone or anything, she's stronger than she looks too." Cherry answered.

Chip smiled, she was a best friend of his after all.

"Don't run off again without telling any adults, they freak out like that." Cherry tried to inform them.

Chip nodded.

"We are so sorry..." Felicity whimpered.

Cherry patted her back gently, then went to put her down for the evening. Chip headed back to bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm in the closet..." Gabrielle then mumbles after a small shaky sigh.<p>

Fife decided to check on the girl, feeling sad for her as she seemed shaken up and frightened. "Gabrielle... Are you all right?" he found the girl, nearly shivering.

Gabrielle looked at him, her gaze duller. "Papa is ill, 'cuz of me." she says.

"Oh, it's not your fault..." Fife tried to soothe.

Gabrielle looked at him blankly. "It is, he and maman came to rescue me." she says.

"It's not your fault, Gabi, I promise... Please don't cry..." Fife cooed.

Gabrielle had no signs of tears, she just seemed depressed, almost as depressed as Forte was thought to be.

"I have something for you, I thought you would like it..." Fife tried to lighten the mood and took out a light blue cloth-like thing from his hands.

Gabrielle looked at it. "What is it, Fife?" She asks her voice soft.

"This is my old blanket," Fife explained, smiling. "I've always had it whenever I'd feel scared or worried without my mother around... I don't know why, but it just made me feel safe." he allowed the girl to touch or hold it.

Gabrielle gently touched it. "I couldn't let you lend me this... it seems too special..." She says.

"I insist, you can keep it as long as you like, I really won't mind." Fife smiled at her.

Gabrielle gave him a small hug, even feeling as bad as she did, she couldn't let him go without thanks.

Fife smiled in the hug. "You're a very sweet little girl... Your parents are lucky to have someone like you."

"No... they deserve a better daughter..." Gabrielle whispers.

"Don't say that, you're perfect just the way you are..." Fife tried to relax her. "Your mother used to think she was odd."

Gabrielle shook her head gently.

"I think you're fine just the way you are, but in order to have others believe in you, you must believe in yourself." Fife advised.

Gabrielle looked down a little.

"I'm sorry your father is sick, but I promise you, it's well worth it for saving you." Fife stated.

Gabrielle looked up at him.

"Yes, he may be sick, but it's worth keeping you safe from any danger with him being your father." Fife continued with a friendly, nervous smile.

Gabrielle looked even sadder, she knew he was trying his best but she just couldn't be soothed.

"Look, I'm really sorry... Keep the blanket as long as you want, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Fife stood up, feeling like he was about to quit and felt bad he couldn't cheer her up.

"Ok..." Gabrielle says. She felt worse feeling she made Fife upset.

"Good night, Gabrielle." Fife went to the door and allowed her to get some sleep.

"Bon nuit..." she whispers. She stayed in the closet though.


	7. Chapter 7

Cherry made some hot chicken soup while Mrs. Potts did the tea. She was using her mother's old recipe from cold winter days back home before she grew up and left home. Mrs. Potts was concentrating on the tea.

"I'm pretty sure he just caught a cold..." Cherry told the woman as she stirred up the hot soup for Adam.

"Me too, dear... I just hope Gabrielle doesn't feel too bad..." she says.

"I'm just glad she wasn't hurt..." Cherry admitted.

Mrs. Potts smiled softly.

Cherry finished stirring and decided to sample the soup. "Mmm... Needs something..."

Mrs. Potts handed her a salt pot. Cherry took it and tried adding in salt. That should be able to work it out. Mrs. Potts looked over.

Cherry stirred the salt into the soup and tried it again. "Magnifique!" she called, nearly sounding native to France herself, adding a hint of an accent in her voice.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle found herself wanting to do something. She wracked her brains for what and where that was private and not bothering anyone. Felicity was lying down in her bed, but she actually wasn't sleeping and was making it appear like she was. Gabrielle remembered there was a piano in the ballroom and was far enough away to not bother anyone. She then hurried to get to it.<p>

Felicity opened an eye, feeling a strange disturbance, but closed her eyes, thinking it was probably nothing. Gabrielle went into the dimly lit ballroom. It was on the ground floor luckily. She then went to the piano. Gabrielle remembered the notes of a piano or organ. She then tested a few other notes and then slowly started to make a tune that was rather gloomy.

Forte was in his room, writing some music and he could've sworn the further he wrote, the more he actually heard keys being played. Gabrielle closed her eyes not as good as Maestro but not bad for a beginner. Forte then put down his music, his ears weren't fooling him, he actually heard the music. He then stood up from his desk and decided to follow the source of the music. He may have been an old man, but he knew conduction and orchestras anywhere, even if this were from a younger, solo artist.

Gabrielle continued, even any flat sounding notes she played, interweaved into the song. Forte heard the music in the ballroom and wondered who could be playing it. He opened the doors and looked to see young Gabrielle at the bench, playing with such grace and beauty. She may have only been a student and he didn't notice any mistakes she may have made. Gabrielle's eyes were closed an intense though sad look on her face as she concentrated. Forte decided he should wait until her piece was finished before going to approach the girl. The song finished on a dark, poignant note at the end.

Forte really enjoyed that dark note and lightly clapped. "Bravo... Encore..." he sounded really grateful.

Gabrielle's eyes flashed open. She looked at Maestro Forte in shock, though she did not show it much.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Forte had an amused smirk, but not mocking her. "Did I startle you?"

"Oui, but it's okay..." Gabrielle says, her voice sounding monotonous.

"I never seen you like this." Forte cracked a sincere smile.

"I don't deserve, or feel, to be cheerful or happy..." Gabrielle says.

Forte seemed surprised at what she just uttered. "Child, are you feeling well?"

Gabrielle looked at him. "My physical body is fine, but my soul is enshrouded in the darkest bleakness of a void of oblivion" she says.

Forte looked at her blankly. "I have never seen this side of you..." he murmured, a bit surprised.

"I caused you all some kind of pain or worry..." she says.

"Was it because of your dream?" Forte queried. "Dreams can be very powerful things in the mind, Young Mistress. It probably seemed so real in your subconscious that you had to stop it somehow and conquer it face-to-face in the reality than only in your mind from it."

Gabrielle shook her head explaining that she caused her friends and mother worry, bother for Tante Cherry and him, worry for the others too, and her father's illness.

"You haven't bothered your tante and I'm sorry your father isn't well." Forte tried to comfort her the best he could.

Gabrielle started to absently replay the song she had created. Forte wasn't sure what to say or do, but she had a real talent even if he had just recently gave her lessons.

"You can keep my song if you want, Maestro..." she says.

"What inspired you if I may know?" Forte asked, impressed at her skills years beyond her.

"I felt the need to show my emotions, and I remembered what you taught me" she says, still playing.

"That's a great system." Forte told her, still listening.

Gabrielle offered a smile but it seemed almost forced and dull.

"Would you still like lessons?" Forte asked, wondering if she would still need him or not.

Gabrielle nodded. She did need his tutelage, she could be far greater, almost on his par if he still taught her.

"Just don't stay up too late, it's quite late for a child your age to be up at this hour." Forte advised.

"I don't want to sleep..." she says quietly.

"Oh... Umm... I'm not sure what to say about that..." Forte decided to not force her to go to bed, but do what she wanted. He wasn't going to sleep either, he almost never slept anymore, but could still keep enough energy for the next morning.

Gabrielle finished the song again. She nodded slowly.

"You are very good though for a beginner..." Forte smirked at her as he was on his way out of the room to leave her in peace, seeing she might want some privacy.

Gabrielle gave a small wave to her tutor. Forte drifted off, passing some of the other servants, but making his way to his room.

"I'm not sure I still trust him..." Lumiere whispered to Cogsworth, who seemed a bit nervous and worried to be in the same room with Maestro Forte.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Belle was by Adam's bedside, having kept vigil all night. Adam's snoring had toned down a bit, it was very grotesque and unbearable before he drank some of the tea and ate the soup. He was getting better, but he felt like it wasn't fast enough. His coughing also wasn't as horrible. Cherry was in a chair by the fire, reading a rather graphic book from the library aloud as she stroked her stomach. Gabrielle had been wandering the halls quietly.<p>

Cherry made it seem like she were yelling bloody vengeance as Gabrielle past, but it wasn't upon her. Gabrielle stopped and looked into the library. Cherry was still reading every dramatic word aloud, hoping to educate her future son coming into the world after hearing a study that reading to the baby increases brain power. Gabrielle thought the words of vengeance were directed at her.

Cherry decided to close the book, taking a break. Without turning around, she already knew the girl was behind her. "Hello, Gabrielle... How are you this morning?"

Gabrielle merely turned and walked off, looking more 'down in the dumps'.

"Gabrielle?" Cherry turned her head, watching the girl leave.

Babette was cleaning around the castle and watched the princess up and about. Gabrielle, who normally waved cheerfully, merely walked past.

"What has gotten into her...?" Babette muttered, now noticing the change in Gabrielle like the others.

"I don't know..." one of the other maids says.

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair. Babette shrugged and continued to dust with her prized feather duster. Felicity was sliding across a slick floor without her boots to be like an ice skater, but she stumbled a bit as Chip just walked in, much to her embarrassment and sheepishness. Chip caught her luckily. Gabrielle went and sat on one of the window sills.

"I fell... And I landed on my..." Felicity looked down, then put her hands to her sides quickly, whilst blushing in front of him. "On le floor..."

Chip smiled, it was reminiscent to the Master that Christmas.

Felicity smiled, still a little nervous. "It is pretty slippery..."

"I know, don't worry though I'm not good at skating either." Chip says.

"I am nervous about the actual ice skating." Felicity said, looking out the window to see the area around the castle had been frozen and surrounded by snow slushes.

Chip gave her a hug.

Felicity smiled in the hug. "What was that being for?"

Chip just smiled. Gabrielle ended up coming through, her eyes fixed on the ground. She slid across with ease. Felicity blinked. Chip chuckled shaking his head.

Gabrielle looked at them. "Hello..." she says quietly.

"Bonjour, Gabrielle..." Felicity greeted.

Chip gave a smile. Gabrielle looked calm and depressed.

"We were skating in the doors!" Felicity chirped, then giggled.

Gabrielle nodded. "I see" she says softly.

"Do you want to skate with us?" Felicity invited.

"I'll watch?" She tries compromising.

"Okay." Felicity smiled, then continued to slide around. Her cheery demeanor had to make Gabrielle wonder how a couple of gloomy souls conceived such a child.

Gabrielle sat out-of-the-way, watching.

"One, two, three... One, two, three..." Felicity murmured to herself as she tried to glide in the room, thinking it would be safer to practice skating indoors and maybe try it out outside with skates on the actual frozen lake.

Gabrielle looked Gloomy as she watched. She had been in her darker colored dress today.

Felicity kept skating along and fell a bit and looked up. "Bonjour, Regine Belle."

Gabrielle looked over to see her mother.

"Bonjour Felicity, how are you this morning?" Belle asks softly.

"Sponss...Spans...Sprock..." Felicity struggled to say the word 'spontaneous'. "I am like the squirrel, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"

Belle smiled and ruffled her hair gently. "Have you seen Gabi darling?" She asks.

Gabrielle tried to hide in the shadow.

"She was right with me and Chip..." Felicity turned her head, wondering why the woman didn't see her daughter.

Belle looked around. Gabrielle was hidden in the shadow.

"Gabi?" Felicity looked around and looked to Chip. "Where did she go?"

Chip pointed discreetly. Gabrielle was trying to stay hidden. Felicity came to the shadows, but slipped as she forgot to put her boots back on. Chip knew Gabi would catch her. Gabrielle did as expected, catching the girl. Belle came over.

Felicity looked down to see her socks. "Oh, pardon moi." she then put on her boots watching Belle come to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle didn't meet her mother's gaze. Belle was talking quietly to her. Felicity decided the mother and daughter should be left alone and went along. She looked rather angry as she saw her mother talking about the baby with some of the other people who hadn't been there to hear the announcement. Chip went with Felicity.

Felicity looked back to him. "She is taking about that enfant again..."

Chip gave her a hug.

"Oh, thank you..." Felicity calmed in the hug from her crush, blushing a bit.

Cherry came out, rubbing her belly and saw the two. "Is everything okay?"

"Oui, Madame Cherry." Chip says.

Gabrielle walked away from Belle, heading to the piano again. Felicity kind of looked angry with her mother.

"I'm going to attempt making some bread..." Cherry went to the kitchen.

Chip held Felicity's hand. Felicity half-smiled back at him, glad at least he was paying attention to her. Chip smiled back.

"I am sorry I am not myself..." Felicity murmured.

"It's okay." Chip says.

"I do not know what is coming over me..." Felicity slowly shut her eyes.

Chip hugged her. "All kids feel it." he soothes.

"Really?" Felicity looked back at him.

Chip nodded.

"Like who?" Felicity looked at him.

"Me, when I was a cup." he says.

Felicity looked back at him. "What? You were a cup?"

Chip nodded, blushing.

Felicity looked very dubious. "You are pulling the joke now, Chip..."

"No, I'm not, we could go ask mama if you don't believe me." he says.

"Okay, we can." Felicity looked determined.

Chip took her off to see Mrs Potts. Felicity followed along, still thinking this story couldn't be true, but if anyone could prove it true, it would be her. She may have been an old woman, but she had a powerful memory. Chip took her to see his mother.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle went and started to play again, a different one, sadder and even gloomier. Gabrielle played fiercely. Forte heard the music and it drew him to the source and not surprised, he had found Gabrielle at it. She was slowly reminding him of when he was younger and grew to love his not needed music mentor like the father he never had. Gabrielle had furrowed eyebrows but her face looked like she was lost in making music. Forte was very moved by the music.<p>

He wondered if he should teach her the piece he had written for Adam on their last Christmas before they stopped celebrating for a good while until Cherry and Belle came along. Gabrielle finished. The girl finished with a sad chord, having experimented. Forte enjoyed the song and smiled, very approvingly. She was a better student than Fife was, then again, the boy preferred the flute over the piano. Gabrielle looked at him.

"Oh, don't mind me..." Forte told her, smiling.

"Did I disturb you, Maestro?" She asks softly.

"No, no, you are fine, child, I was just listening." Forte assured her.

Gabrielle nodded once and sighed softly.

"Your melodies remind me of myself at your age..." Forte nearly sounded emotional, but still smiled stiffly.

Gabrielle looked at him surprised a little.

"You're quite good." Forte told her gently.

"Merci..." she says softly, not exactly believing.

"Have you remembered you scales?" Forte educated her.

Gabrielle recited her scales as she played them on the piano. Forte nodded, she had strongly improved since he first taught her the scales that sound easy to an amateur, but not so if an actual student to the instrument. Gabrielle completed the ones he taught her.

"Everyone thinks the scales sound easy until they have to do it themselves." Forte watched idly.

Gabrielle merely nodded, doing them again.

"How many scales are there?" Forte quizzed her.

Gabrielle answered him.

Forte nodded. "Very good."

Gabrielle wasn't cheerful like usual, but she felt more normal around the Maestro than anyone else.

"What are the names of the scales?" Forte continued to quiz her like a regular teacher to see what she had learned.

Gabrielle answered, she made just one mistake but she was still just a child. Forte corrected her, but wasn't angry or annoyed she got it wrong. Gabrielle nodded remembering the correction.

"Just think of the alphabet minus the other 20 letters." Forte thought maybe that should be helpful to remember.

"Oui Maestro" Gabrielle says, her voice dull but her face showing she was taking the information in.

"Good, child." Forte liked the respect.

Gabrielle offered a smile was that was like his normal smile, though she wasn't doing it in a bad way to him.

* * *

><p>"Madame Potts, Chip has told me something most peculiar." Felicity spoke up to the woman.<p>

Chip looked at his mom.

"What has he told you dear?" She asks.

"He said that he used to be a cup with brothers and sisters." Felicity explained.

Mrs. Potts frowned at Chip.

Felicity looked accusing at Chip since there was now silence. "Explain yourself, garcon!"

Mrs Potts then sighed. Chip looked offended a bit.

"He is lying, is he not?" Felicity pointed accusingly at the boy.

Cherry came by, wiping her hands dry, but staying silent until Mrs. Potts would maybe speak again. Mrs Potts didn't know what to say. Chip shook his head.

"He's not lying." Cherry admitted, breaking the silence.

Felicity looked up at her mother. How would she know? Chip looked relieved that someone had stuck up for him.

"Chip was really a cup?" Felicity asked, looking from her mother to her friend.

Cherry heaved a sigh. "Yes, Fliss... It's a long story... I was always told not to tell you..." she looked to Mrs. Potts about telling the girl what had happened in the castle before she and even Gabrielle were born.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Potts decided to tell her. Cherry decided to tell her side of the story when the time would come. Felicity listened seriously, hearing about the cold winter's night which happened to be very close to Christmas that year then.

"Perhaps I could preform one of my pieces I wrote for your father?" Forte offered.

Gabrielle shifted aside to let him sit on the piano bench. Forte made himself some room, then allowed his fingers to dance across the keyboard as he smiled with the song playing, glad he would be able to probably finish this musical piece without a scolding interruption. Gabrielle closed her eyes as she listened. It was truly a magnificent piece. Forte finished, feeling accomplished that he could finish that song.

Gabrielle opened her eyes. "A beautiful piece, Maestro." she says quietly.

Forte looked down at her. "Why, thank you... Young Mistress..."

Gabrielle offered a more sincere smile but it didn't reach her eyes, the depression she was feeling must have been really taking a bit of a toll on her. Forte sighed as he remembered when he played that song. That was the night IT happened... Gabrielle placed a gentle hand on his arm. She'd take any punishment or shouting if he didn't want her to. Forte was surprised by the touch, but looked at Gabrielle.

He wasn't going to scold her, he merely smiled at her. Gabrielle looked at him with a look that gave a bit of comfort. Forte gently patted her on the head. Gabrielle gave a tiny smile, reminiscent of her normal ones.

* * *

><p>Felicity couldn't believe what she was being told by her mother. She then looked to Chip. "So, everyone was enchanted objects?"<p>

Chip nodded. "Yeah." he says.

"Why weren't Regine Belle and you, Maman?" Felicity asked.

"We were guests in the castle," Cherry explained. "Adam decided to make me and Belle more comfortable since we were girls and Belle was thinking she'd never see her father again. After he sent us to bed without dinner, that was also when I first met some of the 'people' around..." she glanced at Chip in that since he was the first animated inanimate object she had seen during her time.

Chip gave a wave.

"So, umm... Why could you not break the spell?" Felicity had so many questions.

Cherry sighed down at her. "I was a little girl... I got really depressed since I was spending winter away from my family... But, that was also where I met your father and he wouldn't leave me alone..."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any questions?" Forte asked the child.<p>

"When I am good enough, may I learn that piece?" She asks softly.

Forte seemed touched. "If you'd like..."

Gabrielle smiled gently.

"Some people find it gloomy." Forte nearly shuddered as that word was taken as an insult.

"It's not gloomy... it just has more depth than people are used to" she says quietly.

Forte chuckled a bit. "That's what Cerise said when I played it for her when I tutored her..."

Gabrielle gave another small smile.

"My music is usually an acquired taste, your paternal grandfather adored my music." Forte smiled while talking to her, seeming to be refreshed and not as morbidly dark.

Gabrielle listened.

In the room with him now, actually made her feel more normal. Forte taught her a few more things, then took a quick break. "I should bring one of the library books on some of the greatest composers... I don't know if Cerise has the one I gave her on one of her birthdays."

Gabrielle nodded. "Are you in the book, Maestro?" She asks.

"Oh, non..." Forte shook his head, but chuckled that she had asked that. "I'm not often fond of being in the spotlight."

"Oh..." she says simply in understanding.

"I'm flattered you would think that though." Forte smiled, amused with her.

Gabrielle smiled slightly. "Do you know where Tante Cherry is? I want to apologize..." she mumbles.

"Try the kitchen or in the West Wing, I'm not quite sure where she is either." Forte guessed.

Gabrielle went to check the west wing first, in case she was there. Forte allowed the girl to go and wrote down some notes in his sheet music collection he would store in a box in his room for a later time.

* * *

><p>Cherry was alone in the music room which doubled as hers and Forte's bedroom. She was looking in the mirror, slowly brushing her hair to keep it straight and over her shoulders. Gaston had snuck into the castle. He came across the music room first and smirked darkly. Cherry kept brushing, but sensed a disturbance. She put down the hairbrush, then took out a blade from a drawer and held it securely. It was also an engagement present. Gaston snuck in, his hunting knife in his boot.<p>

Cherry faced him, glaring at him darkly with her blade. It might have been a bit dark, but she could still see him. "Get out."

"I don't think so, I have something that I think you deserve" Gaston smirks.

"Try me." Cherry snorted, keeping her blade close.

Gaston lunged whipping out his knife. Cherry hissed, her fangs popping out from her anger as she came to fight with him. She had to wonder though if he remembered or recognized her. Gaston was stronger than he had bern before. He slashed at her across her chest.

"Tante Cherry?!" Gabrielle calls, softly.

Cherry hissed in pain, wincing a little. Gaston then knocked her down and heard the calling. Gabrielle walked up towards the music room. Cherry winced in the pain, gripping where she had been scarred and was knocked out for a bit. She may have now been immortal and a dangerous nightly predator, but that really hurt and she was going to make him pay for that. Gaston smirked and hid behind the door.

"Tante Cherry!" Gabrielle gasps seeing her aunt on the floor. She was shocked out of the depression.

Cherry muttered some swears and curses, trying to sit up and clenched her chest. "Get someone..." she nearly muttered, sounding very hurt and flopped back against the floor.

Gabrielle turned to run and do just that. Gaston jumped out and picked her up by the back of her neck. Cherry grunted in the pain. Lumiere was walking down the hall, looking around, then gasped as he saw Gabrielle held hostage by the horrible village man. Gaston glared at the man.

Gabrielle squirmed in Gaston's hold. "Lumiere, Tante Cherry is hurt." she says, more concerned with 'finally doing something right'.

"You ought to release her now!" Lumiere sneered, swiftly grabbing a fireplace poker to use as a weapon, it would have to do for now so he could hold off the brutal man.

Gaston merely smirked. He brought his knife to rest tauntingly against Gabrielle's cheek. "When I can use her to destroy you all?" He asks rhetorically.

Gabrielle stiffened as her eyes were blinded a second tlby the glint of the knife. Babette couldn't see the scene, but she was behind her boyfriend.

"Get ze others!" Lumiere told her urgently, then glared at Gaston. "You better not hurt ze girl!"

Gaston smirked, giving her a nick on the cheek. Gabrielle flinched at the nick.

* * *

><p>"Papa, there is a strange man in the castle." Felicity told Forte once she found him with Belle and Chip, even if she didn't see Gaston.<p>

"Now, Flick," Forte turned to her. "I won't have you making up stories."

"Really, Papa, I saw him!" Felicity cried.

"Not another word, let's fetch your mother..." Forte picked her up.

Babette came to the foyer of the castle in a frenzy. "I just saw a strange man in ze castle!"

"See?" Felicity smirked. "I told ya."

Belle looked worried.

Forte glanced at his daughter and turned to Belle. "Assemble the others who can take the man on."

Belle nodded.

"How did you know there was a man in the castle?" Forte held his daughter stretched out from his body.

"Sixth sense..." Felicity answered shyly.

* * *

><p>Lumiere hoped Gabrielle would be all right until help would be on the way and went into the formerly forbidden West Wing. Gaston carried on. Gabrielle sighed in sliggt relief, tante Cherry would be okay. Gaston went down towards where everyone could be.<p>

Forte sneered at Gaston as soon as he saw him and held Felicity protectively. He placed her on the floor. "Go hide with Christopher in your room."

"But what about you and the others?" Felicity didn't want to leave.

"Just go, we'll be fine!" Forte told her sharply.

Felicity blinked, then rushed to find Chip and hide into his room for safety. Gaston smirked. He held the princess tighter. Gabrielle winced as the hold increased in pain. Chip took Felicity to go hide. Felicity rushed with him, worrying about the others.

Forte now had a sense and glared harshly at Gaston. "You hurt my wife!"

"Yes I did, and now I have the princess... where are her parents?" He asks.

Gabrielle gripped at his wrist.

Forte glared. "Not here, don't you know, or are you blind?" he scoffed, a little joking, trying not to get Belle and Adam into any trouble.

Chip hugged Felicity. Gabrielle blinked. Gaston growled and gave her another cut. Forte hissed, Gabrielle may not had been his daughter, but he was rather protective of her. Chip soothed his best friend. Felicity sniffled in the hug, feeling bad she was being mean about her parents and the new baby now. Chip rocked her gently. Gabrielle winced again.

"What can we do? Sure, we've stopped him before, but it's not so simple now!" Cogsworth sounded worried as Belle rounded him and a few of the other servants together to ambush.

Gaston was getting annoyed. "Get them here or they won't have chance to say farewell" he yells.

Forte snorted. "Fine... You're lucky I won't kill you..." he glared, walking out of the room, seeming to never take his eyes off Gaston.

Gaston stood where he was. He moved his hand to grip the front of her throat though. Gabrielle gasped, this was almost like her dreams. Felicity slowly started to calm down in the hug, Chip was very good to her.

Forte came to Belle and the others. "You better hurry... It's getting quite ugly..."

Belle nodded heading with the others. Gaston squeezed slightly taking pleasure in her choking. Gabrielle choked as he squeezed her throat. Cogsworth was angered and disgusted at the man for harming an innocent child like this. Forte showed everyone where the two were.

Belle looked worried. "Let her go, Gaston!" She shouts.

Gaston laughed evilly. "You should have married me Belle, and because of you and your husband, your daughter is going to die." he says.

Gabrielle clawed at his wrist. Forte went in the room to check on his wife and carried her, tucking her into the bed and allowing her to get some rest and looked at the battle through the crack of the door. Belle looked worried more. Gabrielle could hardly breathe her eyes then widened. Gaston had moved the knife forcing it into her side.

Forte's eyes flashed laser green as he saw the mess and wished the others were going to win against the brutal beast. Angelique came up from behind Gaston and clanged him on the head with a frying pan. Gaston fell. Gabrielle fell too, a soft yelp leaving her lips. Angelique wrinkled her nose at the man, then looked softly to the girl.

Lumiere came out to let the couple have privacy and saw the scene. He then looked to Gabrielle. "Cherie, are you alright?"

Gaston was unconscious. Gabrielle lifted herself up shakily and pulled the knife out dropping it with a clatter.

Angelique quickly checked for wounds. "You poor baby..." she cooed, trying to settle the girl from any fear or scarring she may have patched.

Forte came in once the fight was over, after checking on Cherry. "I-Is she alright?" he asked, a bit concerned for the younger girl now since she was a child.

Gabrielle placed her hand against her side shakily. She pulled back to see blood.

"She is wounded!" Angelique cried out.

The castle pigeon Witherspoon flew in and perched on a window near them.

"Contact the doctor." Forte advised.

Gabrielle collapsed. Belle came running over, and scooped her daughter up gently.

"Poor girl... And Cerise has been scarred." Forte said to them.

"Is the baby okay?" Angelique asked.

"I'm not sure..." Forte stared at the floor.

Gabrielle looked up at her mother offering a shaky smile. "Mam..an..." she whispers.

Belle had a horrid feeling of déjà vu. Felicity opened the door of Chip's bedroom to look out to see or hear anything, but heard silence except for on the top floor of the castle. Gabrielle put her clean hand to her mother's cheek. Belle sobbed softly. She looked into the brilliant blue eyes. The others arranged for a doctor to look at Cherry and Gabrielle right away. Belle clung to her daughter, praying she wouldn't die.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry was lying down in her bed and her vision grew blurry, but she looked up to see one of the doctors over top of her. Her eyes then widened. "Wh-What happened?" she tried to sit up, but winced suddenly.

"You were cut across the chest." the doctor says.

Cherry grunted, remembering that. She then put a hand on her stomach and looked back at the doctor. "Will my baby be okay?"

"Yes, you'll just have a scar." the doctor says.

"Thank you, doctor..." Cherry sighed, clutching her side instinctively.

The doctor patched her up.

"How's my husband and daughter?" Cherry asked, trying to relax herself, the pain calming down a small skew.

The doctor smiled. "Worried about you..." he says.

"Thanks again..." Cherry tried to relax herself. "Stupid man..." she growled about Gaston, obviously not about the doctor.

The doctor finished. "I'll send them in." he says.

"Thank you..." Cherry said calmly.

The doctor went to get them.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle was in her parents room. Belle was holding her hand, stroking her hair. Adam was slowly feeling better and he was deeply worried about Gabrielle once he heard what had happened. The other doctor came with bandages for the poor girl.<p>

Belle looked at the doctor. "Will she be ok?" She asks. She remembered Adam had died.

Gabrielle was pale and looked so small.

"She should be fine with a couple of days of bed rest, luckily the blade didn't strike her severely." the doctor said as he bandaged the poor princess the best he could.

Belle looked relieved. Gabrielle didn't react, sleeping.

"Just be sure she gets plenty of rest and try to have her up and about in a week or so." the doctor suggested.

Belle nodded.

"She's not hurt too bad, is she?" Adam asked.

"She'll not always respond, but she's lucky, it wasn't a horrendous wound like on the young woman in your west wing." the doctor cooed.

Belle looked relieved.

"I'm sorry about that nasty cut though." the doctor said before leaving.

* * *

><p>Forte sat with the two safe kids, looking a bit anxious. Chip looked at Forte. Forte sighed, looking very grim.<p>

"Is Maman going to die?" Felicity asked her father.

Forte remembered Chip was there. "I highly doubt it, Fliss..."

Chip looked at the doctor.

"You can go in now, just be careful." he says.

Forte nodded, then went in. "Come, Flick."

Felicity sniffed, hugging Chip and then following her father. Chip waited outside.

* * *

><p>"At least Gabrielle and Cherry will be okay..." Adam said on his way down with Belle after allowing Gabrielle to get some rest.<p>

Belle nodded. "I thought she was going to die..." she says softly.

"We were very lucky... I won't let anyone hurt my daughter..." Adam nearly growled.

Belle nodded and hugged him.

"I just hope she gets enough rest and it works." Adam nearly prayed.

Belle held his hand. Adam took hers and gently squeezed, trying not to cry for her sake. Belle hugged him.

Forte left with Felicity, passing the couple. "Oh, excuse us."

"Hello, old friend..." Adam greeted him softly, not showing a lot of emotion toward him.

Belle looked at Forte. "Bonjour, Maestro..." she says softly.

Forte nodded once, holding his daughter's tiny hand. Felicity looked up at them, blinking, and she was trying to imagine Adam as a beast instead of a human. Belle looked at Felicity. She smiled gently. Felicity smiled a bit at Belle.

"Umm... How's Cherry?" Adam asked.

"She'll be fine, but she has a nasty scar now..." Forte said, emotionlessly.

"Are you both okay?" Belle asks them gently.

Gabrielle was still asleep. She hadn't even moved from the spot.

"I was very worried..." Felicity spoke up.

"We'll be fine, are you two okay?" Forte asked.

"Same, just worried about poor Gabi..." Adam's voice grew distant.

Belle gave the girl a gentle hug.

Felicity smiled in the hug. "I wish the best for you and your daughter, monsieur and madame."

Forte smiled fondly at his daughter's grace and gentleness.

"Merci, Felicity." Belle says softly. She hid her sadness and worry the best she could so Felicity couldn't see it.

Felicity smiled at them. Forte mysteriously disappeared to the princess's chamber. Belle smiled gently and stroked the girl's hair. Adam didn't seem to notice Forte disappeared, but he was slowly warming back up to Forte to become friends with him again, even if the man had told him that falling in love would only cause him pain and torment, but since Cherry was now grown-up, married with him, and they had a daughter together with another one on the way, anything could be possible.

Felicity smiled bashfully now as Belle tended to her hair. Belle smiled softly still. Gabrielle was lying where she had been laid down. Her face was pale but held a look of pain. Forte was in the shadows, he wanted the girl to be healthy, but he didn't want to hurt her. He had already done this to his wife and daughter and who knows how his unborn son would react to it since both parents were now both immortal vampires. This would restore her health, but also it would prevent her from any further aging or dying from nature like her parents and grandparents. Heaving a sharp sigh, Forte snuck over the girl, staring at her as she was lying down.

"Queen Belle, was my maman always so doomy and gloomy?" Felicity randomly asked, enjoying some of this time with her best friend's mother.

"Not when she was younger." Belle says softly.

"That is what Papa said too..." Felicity looked back down. "Does my mother even love me...?"

"Yes, she does." Belle assures.

Felicity wasn't sure.

"She does." Belle repeats.

"I do not understand why she has to have another child..." Felicity was being jealous again.

Belle looked at her. "It happens love, and she will still love you." she says.

"Really?" Felicity cracked a smile, Belle would never lie.

Belle nodded seriously. Felicity smiled again, then put her arms around Belle's waist. Adam smiled at the scene, feeling a bit better. Belle stroked the girl's hair. Felicity hummed, feeling like Belle was a more nurturing mother-like figure than her biological mother was. Belle smiled gently.

"I just can not believe my maman was sweet and innocent... Papa said before I met her again that she was so delicate just like moi..." Felicity looked up to Belle cheerfully.

Belle nodded. "Oui, she was." she says.

"I wonder what happened..." Felicity murmured.

Belle merely stroked her hair. Felicity quietly purred at the gentle touch. Belle smiled. Felicity smiled back and bowed her head.

"I think we should get back to bed." Belle says softly.

Adam nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle twitched a little but otherwise didn't react. Forte came closer, and allowed his fangs to slide out, he was just hoping no one was watching. He came closer and bit her warm, baby soft neck and the crimson liquid leaked out instantly, nearly staining the bed dress. Gabrielle's eyes shot open as he bit her. Her breath came out in a whimper.<p>

Forte was feeding on her and allowed some of the blood to drop onto his fingertips so he could clean up when he was done. As he finished, he licked his visibly red lips and licked his fingertips. "It's okay, you'll be fine now..."

Gabrielle looked up at him. She seemed shocked. "M-Maestro?" she asks softly.

"Yes..." Forte looked down to her, wiping his mouth clean. "Awful, isn't it?"

Gabrielle sat up slowly. "Why?" She asks. She didn't sound scared or angry, she just sounded curious.

"You will get stronger before you know it, I assure you." Forte nearly smirked, wiping away the remains of her delicious, youthful blood.

Gabrielle reached out a hand. Forte saw this and came closer to her. She knew he was one to not like hugs but she gave him a gentle hug.

Forte breathed in the hug. "I'm sorry... But you were weak and I wanted to repair your strength."

"Thank you, Maestro..." she whispers. She felt like he was a second father figure.

"You're welcome... I'm sorry for intruding you..." Forte cooed softly.

Gabrielle looked up at him. "Does that mean I'm like you too?" She asks, tilting her head.

"In a sense, yes, like me, my daughter, and your Tante Cerise." Forte replied.

Gabrielle nodded slowly. She gave a tiny smile.

"You will never die by nature, you will never age, you will barely eat actual food..." Forte told her, hoping it wouldn't scare her.

Gabrielle gave a tiny laugh at the last bit, she hadn't been eating much a while anyway.

"Anything else you need to know, child?" Forte asked, he was emotionless, but he was actually caring about her thoughts and feelings.

"Not yet, Maestro, except can we sleep?" She asks, quietly.

"You'll sleep the first few nights, but then you'll grow out of it when the time is right, you may still sleep, but not as much," Forte explained. "The average being sleeps for eight hours, but like Cerise and myself, we usually only get one-two hours of sleep maximum, sometimes I only sleep for 45 minutes."

"Okay, Maestro..." she says softly, she then got up to get a fresh nightgown.

"You should sleep regularly tonight, it'll take time for your new body to adjust," Forte explained further. "I'm sure you've read vampires sleeping in the day and active at night, it's actually a stereotype... Cerise and I _are _night owls, but we don't sleep at day or burn and die in the sun."

Gabrielle giggled softly. "You don't sparkle either." she says. She got changed in her wardrobe, now with no blood on her.

"Oh, don't remind me of that insult to my new genetic make-up..." Forte shuddered, thinking of a horrible novel that Cherry once showed him when he was being introduced to the 21st century by her.

Gabrielle nodded. She had only overheard about it but it stuck in her mind. She then headed to climb back into bed.

"You should rest for now, child." Forte advised.

"Oui, Maestro." Gabrielle says softly and kissed his cheek before lying down.

Forte blinked from the kiss, but smiled at her. "Good night..." he whispered, then went to leave the girls' room.

"Bon nuit, Maestro." Gabrielle says softly, before lying down.

Forte cracked a smile at her, then left the room after shutting the door and decided to get to his room. Gabrielle settled down. She closed her eyes and settled to sleep.

Forte stood over his resting woman and started to heal her like he did with Gabrielle.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed now." Felicity said to Chip, a little nervous now. Of course, she wasn't really going to bed.

Chip yawned, nodding. "Bon nuit, Felicity." he says and kissed her on the cheek.

Felicity's face turned bright pink from the kiss, she then gushed a bit, going her way to bed. Chip went to bed himself, smiling. Felicity sighed, then went to her room, climbing to her vanity table and brushed her hair down, making the pigtails disappear instantly behind her head.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Gabrielle woke up feeling quite a bit better. Mrs. Potts came around, waking everyone up.

"Maman, Papa, wake up!" Felicity's voice rang from behind the music room doors.

"Your daughter is awake..." Cherry murmured as she sat in a chair next to the fire, away from the organ.

"Before sunrise she is your daughter..." Forte drawled back, amused.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle woke up and slid out of bed. Chip woke up. Fife woke up, a little worried about Gabrielle and hearing what had happened to her. He would've helped protect her from Gaston as well, but he was very frail and weak, he was worried that he wouldn't be able to take the man on. Gabrielle made her way to his room, slowly. She wanted to apologize to him.<p>

Fife was surprised to see the girl. "Oh, hello Gabrielle..."

"Bonjour, Fife." Gabrielle says softly and went up to him and hugged him.

Fife blinked from her sudden strength and hugged, but smiled fondly down at her. "You seem better than what I heard."

"Yes, I feel so much better," she says softly. "I'm so sorry..." she then whispers.

"Oh, for what?" Fife asked, enjoying the hug and was glad she was all well.

"For upsetting you." Gabrielle says softly.

"Oh, it's okay... Don't worry about it..." Fife soothed.

Gabrielle smiled gently up at him.

"Do you still want my blanket?" Fife asked gently.

Gabrielle held it gently. As he had given them earlier. She gave a soft smile.

"You can keep it as long as you would like." Fife offered, it was special to him, but he wanted her to be soothed during anymore night terrors she would have.

Gabrielle passed it to him gently. "It's too special to you." she says softly.

"Really, you can keep it," Fife allowed. "Until your nightmares stop."

Gabrielle reached up to kiss his cheek. Fife smiled sheepishly, blushing from the kiss and had a squeaky laugh. Gabrielle blinked as his cheeks turned red, the blood visible underneath.

"Well, I better run along now, breakfast should be cooking." Fife said nervously, then santured down the hall.

Gabrielle watched him go, licking her lips absently. Adam felt a lot better when he woke up out of bed this morning, feeling able to do anything now. Gabrielle shrugged and came to wake her parents. Adam sat up on his bed and looked down at Belle as she still slept. Belle looked peaceful in her sleep.

"Maman, papa?" Gabrielle calls.

Adam yawned, trying not to wake Belle since he was already up and so was Gabrielle apparently. Belle shifted but didn't wake. Gabrielle came in quietly. Adam smiled at his daughter. She seemed to be a lot better than she did last night. Gabrielle came up to her father and reached up so he could pick her up.

Adam saw this and picked her up, smiling. "You're really growing to look as beautiful as your mother..."

"Really, Papa?" She asks softly.

"Really, really." Adam smiled fondly.

Gabrielle hugged him tightly. There was something not quite normal but still human about him.

"I'm surprised how much better I feel, I didn't think I'd feel good again until like another week." Adam smiled in the hug.

Gabrielle smiled. "I feel better already too." she says.

"Maybe it was a miracle..." Adam wondered as he looked back at her.

Gabrielle smiled, but it was a little mysterious. "Yes, it was." she says softly.

Adam smiled at her.

Gabrielle looked at Belle. "Is maman okay?" she asks.

"I'm sure she's fine... Belle, wake up..." Adam called in a hushed tone, shaking his wife awake.

Gabrielle watched. Belle shifted and woke up looking surprised to see Gabi.

"Wake up, darling..." Adam nearly sang.

Gabrielle giggled. Belle sat up and hugged them both.

"You okay?" Adam asked, dearly.

"Yes... what are you doing out of bed?!" Belle then scolds Gabrielle.

"I'm better, Maman." she replied.

"She says she's feeling a lot better." Adam tried to settle Belle.

Belle went to check on the wound. Gabrielle giggled slightly, her mother's hands tickled. Adam saw the wound was barely even there anymore. Belle looked surprised. Gabrielle smiled softly. She could smell her mother's blood flowing under the skin. Adam shrugged, he was showing he was also surprised and wasn't sure how she could've healed so quickly. Belle blinked. Gabrielle started to lean forwards a little.

"Come on, let's get to breakfast." Adam picked Gabrielle up from their bed.

Gabrielle squeaked as she was lifted, totally distracted as she was. Belle got up yawning gently.

"Excuse us, Gabi." Adam placed his daughter on her feet.

Gabrielle left the room.

Felicity walked down the hall to find Gabrielle. "Oh, bon matin, mon frere."

Gabrielle smiled at Felicity. "Bon Matin." she says.

"You are in the good mood." Felicity smiled at Gabrielle's attitude.

"Oui, I am feeling so much better." she says.

"Oh, good... That is surprising..." Felicity was glad to hear that, but surprised how quick it took her to heal.

Gabrielle smiled, secretive.

"How is your father?" Felicity asked, remember how sick Adam had gotten.

"He is better too." she smiles.

"Any sneezing or coughing?" Felicity asked, walking with her.

"Non." Gabrielle says.

"Excellent!" Felicity cheered for her. "You also seem to be in a better mood right now, Gabi, yourself..."

"I feel so giddy." she says with a shrug.

"Oh, you have a happiness." Felicity beamed.

Gabrielle smiled. Felicity climbed down the stairs with her friend to start their morning. Gabrielle sniffed gently. She smiled licking her lips.

Felicity looked back at Gabrielle. "Oh, you must be famished!"

"A little... Oui." she says.

"Let us hope that Chip's maman made enough food." Felicity piped.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle gave a tiny nod. Felicity smiled and continued to make way for her meal for the morning. Gabrielle stiffened once they got into the room where most of the others were. Mrs. Potts was serving tea.<p>

Felicity walked in with her friend and smiled at the others. "Morning, everyone!"

Gabrielle looked around biting her lip a little.

"Morning." Chip greets.

"Someone's cheerful this morning." Lumiere observed the court composer's daughter.

Felicity nodded, giggling. Gabrielle kept on looking between everyone, the ones who kept attracting her attention. Lumiere passed the sausage links to the children. Felicity took the bowl and put a few links onto her plate and handed the bowl to Gabrielle. Gabrielle took the bowl and sniffed but passed it on. Felicity took out her knife and was attempting to cut up her food on her own.

Cogsworth did the same, but then winced. "Oh, devil..." he muttered to himself as he looked at his finger to see he had accidentally cut himself, his blood dropping from his finger to his plate.

Gabrielle's eyes fixated on him and his finger. She coiled in the chair and lunged at him. 'Blood...' is what she thought.

"What on Earth!?" Cogsworth blinked in surprise.

"GABI!" Felicity was shocked.

Gabrielle tried to snap at his finger so she could feed on the blood. Cogsworth was shocked and applied pressure to his cut.

"Come on, let us get you out of here!" Babette took his arms and led him out of the dining room.

"What is going on here now?" Felicity looked agape at her friend.

Cherry saw this happen from the top floor and glared back at the West Wing as she heard her husband's organ music. "I'm going to _ kill _that man..."

Gabrielle looked around at everyone. Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. Felicity looked concerned and maybe should talk with Gabrielle.

Cherry ran into Gabrielle as she was running. "My husband or daughter bit you, didn't they?"

Gabrielle looked up at her. "Oui..." she whispers. She didn't want them to get into trouble though.

Cherry sighed, putting her thin fingers against her forehead with her other arm over the one arm. "Pretty sure I know who it was since Flick's fangs haven't grown in yet... Here, you better have some before you startle anyone who doesn't know." she gestured for the girl to follow her as she went to the castle dungeon which in one part was also Felicity's bedroom. It was cold and dark down there almost all the time, but Felicity with having Cherry and Maestro Forte for parents, she didn't seem to mind it most of the time like it was normal room temperature.

Gabrielle shivered, not really used to it that cold. She however looked at her Tante Cherry.

Cherry kept leading the way and came to a painted portrait of the family, tilting it to the side and showing a wall that opened up. She then grabbed a candlelit torch and continued to lead the way to show a hidden room with some things she had collected from her many adventures and went to a collection of topped glass bottles filled with crimson liquid. Cherry took one, bit the top off, and handed it to Gabrielle. "Here, this'll hold you until you properly learn to feed."

Gabrielle took it gently. She quickly drank it to get rid of the thirst.

"That'll hold you off for the day." Cherry advised, watching her guzzle down the juice everyone needed to live.

Gabrielle finished and hugged her. Cherry's arms flailed out from the hug, but she looked softly down at the girl.

"Thank you, Tante Cherry," Gabrielle whispers. "What is going to happen?" She then asks softly.

"It affects everyone differently... You'll be a lot more active at night and dark atmospheres, it's more common." Cherry explained to her 'niece'.

Gabrielle nodded. "But everyone saw me lunging at Monsieur Cogsworth..." she whispers.

"Must be a more extreme case for you..." Cherry tried to guess, wondering if Adam's past had anything to do with it with her sudden aggressive nature.

"Did I... expose us?" She asks.

"Did you actually drink Cogsworth's blood?" Cherry answered her question with another question.

Gabrielle shook her head "I tried to bite his finger and lunged at him..." she says softly.

"You seem to have a stronger predator side in you," Cherry assumed. "Probably get that from your father."

"What?" She asks, not knowing about it.

"Gabrielle, your father is a very strong being," Cherry explained. "He sometimes frightened a lot of people because of his bad temper... If it wasn't for your mother, he wouldn't be this warm, kind, and gentle as he would prove to be overtime. He was surrounded by servants, but he was alone."

Gabrielle listened looking intently at her.

"He didn't even want Christmas to be celebrated in the castle for a while until we showed up..." Cherry continued to explain. "Though, I didn't have much of an impact on him... I wasn't given a lot of attention since everyone was trying to get Belle and your father together... Well, almost everyone..."

Gabrielle blinked.

"Oh, but you don't want to hear this from me..." Cherry half-smirked, looking down at the green-dressed girl.

"Who should I ask then, Tante?" She asks.

"Well, maybe I could tell you when it's closer to Christmas..." Cherry hinted, never forgetting her first official Christmas away from home, even if she was just a child at the time.

Gabi nodded softly. She still looked ashamed and worried about what she did.

"Don't feel bad, it's probably stronger in you," Cherry soothed. "Just let me or Maestro know if you have these urges."

Gabrielle nodded, squeezing her gently before letting go.

Cherry looked back at her calendar, seeing that Christmas was really sneaking up on her. When she was a child, it seemed to take forever, but now as a forever 19-year-old, it seemed to come quicker every year she would pass without aging a day. She wondered if Belle and Adam would even invite them to the Christmas celebration in the castle, even villagers were invited to come.

Gabrielle looked down at the floor thinking.

Cherry looked back at her. "We better get back to the higher levels before everyone wonders where we are." She looked nostalgic over some things in her collection, even a golden ticket that was locked up, then she bowed her head. "Katie..." she muttered, slowly shutting her eyes.

Gabrielle took her hand gently.

Cherry looked back down at her and smiled softly, she never smiled totally big anymore. "Come on, let's get you upstairs..." she said in her cold tone, putting the stoic frown back and led Gabrielle back up and let the wall close behind her. She then shuddered to see that even the music room was decorated beautifully for the upcoming holiday. "ANGELIQUE!"

Gabrielle blinked slowly. "It... sparkles..." she mutters.

Cherry muttered, putting her face in her hands. "Charles is going to have a cow and the whole barn..."

Gabrielle looked at it. Cherry saw the gold, silver, and red shining balls. She grabbed one and squeezed it in her hand, not harming her hand or breaking it, but it turned pitch black somehow, making the dark young adult woman smile. Gabrielle blinked in awe.

"Don't worry, Gabrielle, I would never hurt you as sadistic as I may be..." Cherry looked down softly at the girl, to show they were on good terms.

"That was cool Tante Cherry..." Gabrielle says.

Cherry smirked down at her. "There's a lot people don't know about me..." she then g ulped and put her hand down on her stomach as she felt a swift kick in her stomach.

Gabrielle looked and put a hand on the bump. She blinked.

"I think he senses the sudden cheerfulness..." Cherry muttered, feeling in a lot of pain.

Gabrielle pushed her gently out of the room to the more tame corridor. Cherry put the torch back and started to walk along with her. Forte was walking along the halls, feeling lost.

Cherry went to the cabinet in the room, took out a wine glass and poured inky black wine into it and drank it fondly. "It tastes like burning..." she droned to herself.

* * *

><p>Forte looked around, then saw the girl. "Young Mistress Gabrielle..."<p>

Gabrielle looked happy, nervous and ashamed a little as she looked at him.

"Where have you been?" Forte asked, friendly smiling at her.

Gabrielle took a small breath. She then explained what had happened at breakfast and after until this point.

"I see... I'm sorry to hear that... Especially for you to be ravenous for blood like that..." Forte told her, then muttered under his breath. "Perhaps you got that from your father..."

"You know too? Why will no one tell me?" Gabrielle huffs, crossing her arms.

Forte bit his lip, worried she heard that. "Erm... Tell you what, child?"

"About how I got it 'from my father'." she says.

Forte rubbed his arm a little sheepishly. "Well... I could tell you, but I don't want you to get scared..."

Gabrielle tried her best pleading face.

"Okay... I told Cerise when she was a guest here, you might as well know too..." Forte took her hand and went to take her into the castle study which was turned into an art studio for Cherry when she was younger and it hadn't changed since in case she would ever come back for visits.

Gabrielle followed. When they got in there she waited quietly.

"Okay... So, you're wondering about your father and his past..." Forte sighed sharply, leaning in the chair with her on his lap, being like the surrogate father he had been to her since he and Cherry heard about her birth.

"Oui, Maestro..." Gabrielle says quietly, to interrupt as little as possible. She looked up at him.

"Believe it or not, Gabrielle, your father wasn't as kind, warm, and gentle as he once was..." Forte tried to break this to her gently. "He used to be rather spoiled, selfish and unkind..."

Gabrielle blinked but stayed quiet, listening. She put a hand gently on his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know why, none of us really did, Lumiere and Cogsworth think they're responsible since we all practically raised him..." Forte continued to explain. "On a cold winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle with a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold, but... Your father turned her away due to finding her appearance to be repulsive, even when she had told him not to be fooled by appearances, for beauty is found within."

Gabrielle blinked listening intently.

"Your father tried to dismiss her again, but the woman's ugliness melted away and she revealed to be a beautiful enchantress," Forte explained. "She seemed familiar to me somehow, I'm not sure how or why though... But your father begged for forgiveness, but she wouldn't listen, as she saw no love in his heart. She then turned your father into a hideous monster and we servants into...Enchanted objects..."

Gabrielle squeezed his arm gently.

"A lot of the other servants could move around..." Forte sighed. "But not me..."

Gabrielle looked nervous, but she was curious. "Why not, Maestro?" She asks softly.

"I was bolted to the wall!" Forte explained, a little annoyed at that happening to him.

"Thank goodness..." Cherry muttered, having snuck to overhear the discussion.

Gabrielle flinched at his tone but gently squeezed his arm again, trying to comfort the man.

Forte glanced at his wife. "Do you mind? I'm telling an intelligent story here!"

"Then tell it right..." Cherry smirked.

"You weren't even in this part yet, let me finish..." Forte looked at her.

Gabrielle looked between them. Cherry sipped her wine and allowed him to go on with the story.

"The enchantress left a rose that would bloom until his 21st year and an enchanted mirror as his only window to the outside world since he concealed himself inside the castle," Forte continued to explain. "If he could find true love before the final petal fell, the spell would be broken, if the final petal fell and no true love, he would be doomed to remain a beast forever... He nearly gave up hope, because who could ever love a beast?"

Gabrielle gasped quietly, absorbed into the telling of the story.

"Your grandfather on your father's side loved my music," Forte smiled. "He was the closest thing I had to as a friend... No one really liked me... The only person who truly loved me was my maman... Not even my brother and sister liked me... They called me an 'accident'... My sister said I was second fiddle and that's all I'd ever be... But, this is about _your _father..."

Gabrielle gave a gentle smile. "I like you, Maestro." she says.

Forte smiled back down at her. "Really...? Why?" he really wanted to know the reason.

"Well for one I like you're music, though you don't show it much you do care and like to help when you can, plus you're like a second papa to me." Gabrielle says.

Forte looked and felt touched, then smiled deeply. "Why, thank you, Gabrielle..."

Gabrielle smiled back, sincerity clear.

"There's another story, but we'll save that until this Christmas... Do you understand about your father now?" Forte got back on track, but was warm and fuzzy inside from Gabrielle's compliments. "Belle tamed the beast inside and outside of him."

Gabrielle nodded. "Merci, Maestro." she says, smiling.

"You are very welcome, Gabrielle..." Forte smiled back gently.

She then remembered that she still had to 'face the music' of what she had done.

* * *

><p>Cherry took out a packed box and went out the front doors of the castle. She looked around, took out a cigarette and started to light it. Mrs. Potts was outside too.<p>

Cherry put the cigarette in her mouth, taking a deep inhale and exhaled the foggy smoke. She then dropped it in surprise, noticing the housekeeper. "Mrs. Potts... I didn't notice you..."

Mrs. Potts looked at her.

Cherry put the cigarette between her fingers, glancing at the woman.

"Don't worry, dear... Though that won't be good for the baby." Mrs. Potts says.

Cherry looked at her, then down at her bump. The kid was going to be screwed up enough already with his estranged DNA. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Gabrielle?" Forte noticed something had been nagging at her.<p>

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do... I practically attacked Cogsworth and everyone saw me lunge at him..." she says softly. She didn't want to get into trouble but her body hadn't been able to help it.

"Oh, it tears me up to see you this way, child," Forte tried to soothe her. "I'm not sure how we could excuse that other than tell your parents... They don't even know I'm... A creature of the night myself..."

Gabrielle looked at him. "But, we'll get in trouble." she says.

Forte sighed. "I shan't tell them... I just couldn't..."

Gabrielle hugged him. "Maybe... we could say it was the blade that did this, that it was an enchanted blade?" She suggests quietly. She would do that to keep her Maestro's, tante Cherry's and Felicity's secret safe.

"An enchanted blade?" Forte half-smiled at the girl, wondering what she could have meant by that.

"Yeah, to keep your secrets, we could say the blade was enchanted and it changed me..." Gabrielle explains.

"Interesting." Forte smirked at that idea, wondering if it would really work.

Gabrielle smiled weakly. "It's worth a shot, right Maestro?" She asks.

"That it is..." Forte smiled back down at her.

Gabrielle nodded and gave him a tiny hug. She then went to jump off his lap, in case he wanted privacy again.

"I'll see you at luncheon, Gabrielle." Forte said as she was leaving.

"See you at Luncheon, Maestro..." she says smiling, then went off to explain what had 'actually' happened due to the knife.

"See you then." Forte said back, then went to get down to business.

Gabrielle went off, looking around for anyone.

* * *

><p>Felicity was trying to lace a bonnet on, kneeling by the mirror. "I cannot do it!"<p>

"Never say can't." Cogsworth decided to help her.

Gabrielle had seen Felicity about to go help, but stopped both nervous and embarrassed as she saw Cogsworth. Cogsworth glanced at Gabrielle, but said nothing.

Felicity felt better once the bonnet was wrapped around her pretty little head. "Merci, Gabrielle..."

"It's ok..." she says softly. She then took a nervous breath and looked up at Cogsworth. "Please forgive me for earlier... I can explain what happened..." she says softly.

"Well, I hope so..." Cogsworth told her, a little startled and offended by what had happened before.

Felicity looked in the mirror to look at her bonnet look in an attempt to look cute.

Gabrielle flinched at his tone, her eyes tearing up. "Something happened when I was stabbed... the knife felt strange and I woke up feeling better but different..." she whispers softly but clearly.

Cogsworth looked at her, wondering what she could be talking about. "What is it?" he softened his tone.

Gabrielle looked up at him. "I woke up as a..." she starts, then showed her fangs. She knew that once everyone thought it was the knife that Forte, Cherry and Felicity's secrets would all be safe and the knife destroyed.

Cogsworth blinked in surprise at her baby fangs. "How on Earth did that happen? I didn't think those blood-sucking demons didn't exist! Only in novellas!"

Gabrielle flinched at his description. "It happened when Gaston stabbed me" she says softly.

Cogsworth blinked again, wondering how the blade could do that. He then wondered maybe Gaston ran into that enchantress who plagued the castle with its curse somehow in order to have proper revenge on Belle and Adam. "You poor thing... Are you going to be all right?"

"I am different now... but I'll always be me" Gabrielle says.

"Well, that's good, and at least you're feeling a bit better," Cogsworth smiled small at her. "I'm just surprised that the wound made you become one... But as long as you're okay now."

Gabrielle offered a tiny smile. "Forgive me?" She asks softly.

Cogsworth smiled, then held out his arms for her. "I suppose it was just a big misunderstanding... I'm sorry for judging you, Young Mistress, that was very wrong of me."

Gabrielle pulled Felicity into the hug too. They all shared a wonderfully nice group hug.

"Felicity, are you and your parents going to stay for the Christmas celebration?" Cogsworth asked the smaller girl.

"I do not know," Felicity shrugged, shuffling her booted feet. "I have wanted to celebrate Christmas with you all, but Maman and Papa always want to leave... I feel it may be the same this year again..."

Gabrielle smiled. "I could ask Maestro, maman could ask Tante Cherry and you already want to" Gabrielle smiled.

"Oh, you do not have to do that..." Felicity turned to her friend, smiling. She had wanted to celebrate the holiday in the castle, but they were always isolated from it, even before Cherry came back when Forte had to raise her all by himself until she was her current age of eight and a half.

Gabrielle smiled. "I want to" she assures her friend.

"Well, if you think that would be best..." Felicity told her friend sweetly.

Gabrielle hugged her smiling.

"When should we ask?" Felicity asked, smiling back.

"Maybe after dinner?" Gabrielle suggests.

"Okay." Felicity agreed.

Gabrielle smiled.

Felicity smiled, then put her hand to her bonnet. "Do you like it?"

"Oui, it suits you" she says. "Let us go show Chip" she smiles.

"Sounds good." Felicity agreed, then instantly flushed bright pink tint in her ivory face.

Gabrielle smiled and pulled Felicity away, waving to Cogsworth. Cogsworth waved to them back, then decided to do some of his work. Gabrielle walked slowly with Felicity. Felicity looked around, wondering where Chip could or would be at this time. Chip was helping in the dining room. Gabrielle hummed the song Forte had played, quietly.

"There he is." Felicity whispered to Gabrielle as she caught a glimpse of his blonde hair.

Gabrielle smiled softly. Felicity blushed from catching a glimpse of Chip and hiding away as his blue eyes lay on her. Gabrielle laughed pulling Felicity out. Chip smiled at Felicity.

Felicity blushed deeply and smiled nervously. "Oh, do you like my new bonne?" she said, a little anxious around Chip, worried she were going to make a fool of herself in front of him like many shy school girls with a crush.

Chip nodded. "It looks very pretty" he says.

Gabrielle stood a little to the side giving them a little bit more space.

Felicity rubbed her arm nervously, her palms becoming wet quickly. "You really think so? I bet you are just saying that..." she said sheepishly as she was getting pinker with hints of red.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Chip smiles.

Gabrielle ran a hand through her hair smiling at the two. Felicity's face was now completely pink mixed with red like a normal, healthy skinned girl. Chip merely smiled and took her hand. Gabrielle looked if any of her adult friends was about. Felicity could have sworn she heard her hand hiss from steam with her palm in his.

Chip chuckled. Lumiere was being thrown a feather duster for mistaking another maid for his girlfriend and he was red in the face, trying to apologize to her.

Gabrielle went over, it being close enough so her friends could see where she was. " Bonjour Lumiere" she says softly.

Lumiere looked down at Gabrielle. "Ah, 'ello, young one... 'Ow'z things going for you?"

"You are a good friend, Chip." Felicity smiled at her male friend as Gabrielle vanished.

Chip smiled.

Gabrielle gave a soft smile. If he had heard at least he wasn't being strange with her. "It is going ok, different but ok" she says.

"I heard you were being a little scary earlier today... Is everything alright?" Lumiere asked her softly.

Gabrielle explained what happened and the reason it happened.

"I see... At least you're feeling better, but that must've been tough for you, you are very brave to handle it like that." Lumiere sympathized.

Gabrielle didn't like lying but this was needed. She offered a small smile.

"Ow are you dealing with it so far?" Lumiere asked, trying to make her feel good about her condition, though horrified on the inside about her predicament.

"It's okay..." Gabrielle says. She was actually happy enough.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to have a way to cure you from it, but glad to see you aren't terribly hurt." Lumiere soothed, very happy that she was happy.

Gabrielle smiled at him, gently hugging him.

"'Ave you told your parents yet?" Lumiere asked in the hug.

"Non, not yet" Gabrielle says softly.

"Tell them when you can," Lumiere advised. "Not too early and not too soon."

Gabrielle nodded.

"I'm still so sorry you got hurt by that 'orrible man, cherie... At least you are now safe and healthy." Lumiere soothed.

Gabrielle smiled at him.

"Run along now." Lumiere smiled at her.

"Oui" Gabrielle says, returning to her friends.

* * *

><p>Felicity got angry instantly when her mother returned and Chip wanted to feel the baby. She stood aside, folding her arms and looking very cross that her attention from Chip was being sucked away like a fresh sponge on a wettened kitchen counter. Gabrielle hugged her friend. Chip was just very curious. Felicity smirked at Gabrielle, but was still a little steamed about Chip paying attention to her unborn baby brother.<p>

"You might feel shifting, but I don't think they kick this early... I found out in late October." Cherry told the boy.

Gabrielle just continued to hug her friend. Chip touched her stomach.

"It's going to be a boy." Cherry said, hunching that Chip had a lot of questions about the future addition to the Forte family.

Chip smiled.

Felicity glanced back and forth, then stared at the floor. "I think I am going outside for some fresh air..."

"Don't leave the castle grounds!" Cherry told her sharply.

"You want me to come with you?" Gabrielle asks softly.

"I think I am just in need of the fresh air, but thanks..." Felicity told her softly, she kind of wanted to be alone for a little while and kept walking to the front doors to get out from them.

"What a troubled young woman..." Cherry muttered, watching her daughter exit stage left.

Gabrielle watched her go. She couldn't help but scowl at Chip.

"Problem?" Cherry saw the scowl, making Chip turn to her as well.

Gabrielle couldn't even speak. Felicity murmured to herself as she kept walking along through the castle grounds. She was going to listen to her mother, even if she was having the bitter rage of sibling rivalry before the baby being born. However, Felicity kept walking and found herself passing the castle grounds and wandering into the Black Forest. Felicity then gasped in realization as she took a break to cool down her temper. She had gone too far away from the castle.

Gabrielle walked away. The organ music was heard, and usually if it was heard even on the lower levels, it usually meant Forte was in one his moods and took it out on his beloved musical instrument he treasured since he first played as a young boy. Gabrielle decided to walk to see him.

"Gabrielle, just thought I'd tell you that your mother would love to do some mother daughter bonding with you, Cherry, and Felicity." Adam said before going to another room as he caught a glimpse of his daughter.

Gabrielle blinked.

"Felicity's really been feeling neglected lately because of this baby," Adam put his arm on his daughter's back. "Your mother and I think it would be best if you four had a girl's day."

Gabrielle nodded. She hoped Felicity would enjoy that.

"I know you already are, but be the nicest you can to your friend, I'm a little worried about her." Adam smiled, then went off to go elsewhere.

Gabrielle watched him go. She then got a bad feeling about Felicity in trouble somehow. Felicity was trying to remember her way back to the castle, but found herself getting even more lost. Why didn't she pay attention to where she was going? Gabrielle wondered if she should go find her and nodded to herself. She would.

Forte kept playing his music, a little calmer, but he had a very dooming melody on his mind. Gabrielle went to see for finding Felicity.

* * *

><p>Felicity kept walking and felt miserable about being lost, then saw something glowing deeper into the woods. "Huh?" she came closer and saw a very beautiful, enchanting woman she did not know. She had very beautiful, flowing blonde hair with fairer than the girl's skin with a flowing bright lime green dress and her eyes appeared to be pink as rose petals.<p>

Gabrielle left a note. She then went to find her friend. Felicity came close to the woman an grew curious of her. She lifted her arm up to reach and tug the woman on her gown.

"Child, what are you doing alone out here by yourself?" the woman looked down to her, her voice sounding very beautiful with some whispering, but wasn't as quiet as Felicity normally was.

Gabrielle sniffed the air. She followed.

"I just wanted to get away from home..." Felicity sighed. "My maman and papa do not pay attention to me anymore very much..."

"There, there..." the woman soothed. "What seems to be the problem?"

Felicity looked back up at her, shaking her now balled up hands into fists. "A baby!"

Gabrielle went quickly along. Her sense of smell stronger.

The woman listened to the whole story, gripping on every word Felicity was saying. "You poor thing... I can change things for you... But there's a price..."

Felicity listened to her now. Gabrielle was running as fast as she could.

"I wish my parents would not be having any children!" Felicity shouted.

"So you have wished it, so it should be..." the woman led her to collect a floating piece of ripped and crumbled paper and took out a quill with ink at the end. "You must sign here, if you don't make things the way they should be by Christmas Eve, your wish will become permanent, but if you make things right before then, things will be as they are now."

"I do not care, I am signing!" Felicity took the pen and started to sign her name just as Gabrielle was coming. "Gabi!"

"Felicity, don't!" Gabrielle shouts.

"Too late, I have signed to change the world for the better!" Felicity barked back.

The woman was making some enchanting chants to make the contract official and zapped the cloudy sky. Not only was Felicity drawn into the alternate world, but now Gabrielle was too since she was with the girl. Gabrielle yelped as they were sucked into another world. Felicity felt a little nauseous with the travel, but then was placed on the ground with Gabrielle. They were in the forest, but the woman from before was nowhere to be found. It was also a bit darker than it normally was on cloudy afternoons.

Cherry was in the kitchen, helping make lunch in the original world, but she then felt a sharp dagger-like pain in her stomach. Unlike most times, it wasn't arousing or pleasurable, it felt very deathly.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle shivered a little. "Where are we?" She asks.<p>

"I-I am not sure..." Felicity sounded nervous too.

Some wolves came close to the girls, growling a bit. They were actually going to attack them this time. And boy, did they look hungry. Gabrielle blinked, scared then bared her teeth growling back at them. The wolves were a little surprised by Gabrielle's fangs and backed up, whimpering.

"Shoo, shoo!" Felicity waved them off, looking just as fierce. She then looked to her friend. "We better get inside, I bet my parents miss me a whole lot right now."

Gabrielle looked at her. She frowned gently but followed. Felicity and Gabrielle found the castle, but it seemed to be different. The marble statues seemed to be dark and ugly gargoyles, the gates were black and spiked, and the castle looked as though it were more haunted than an inviting royal place before the old queen and king passed away. Even the knockers on the front doors looked frightening. Gabrielle looked scared a little.

* * *

><p>Felicity knew the decor seemed strange and tried to open the doors since they lived there and didn't really need to knock. "Hello? Is anyone home?" her tiny voice drawled, it seemed to echo a little.<p>

"Hello?~" Gabrielle repeats.

There were two familiar voices heard to the girls, but they found no one.

"Is someone being there?" Felicity called. "We are sorry we are home so late..."

Gabrielle looked around, getting a bad feeling about this.

"Ignore them, maybe they'll go away..." a snively accent said, sounding like the majordomo of the castle said.

"Cogsworth, they are only children..." a thick French accent said back, it had to be Lumiere.

"Monsieur Cogsworth, Monsieur Lumiere?" Felicity looked around for her adult male friends.

Gabrielle looked around happily.

"How would they know us?" Cogsworth whispered.

"I am not sure... But they seem lost..." Lumiere said, then spoke up. "Don't worry, children, we won't hurt you! Make yourselves at home!"

"Where are you?" Felicity looked around as she grabbed a candle.

"Over 'ere!" Lumiere told her, but still seemed invisible to the girl.

Gabrielle looked around too and looked closely at the candlestick. Did it have a nose? Felicity looked back in shock.

"'Ello." Lumiere greeted, as a candlestick.

Felicity cried out and accidentally dropped him.

Gabrielle caught him before he hit the ground. "Monsieur Lumiere?" She asks.

"That I would be, clearly you know a 'andsome candle when you meet him." Lumiere beamed.

"Goodness, you two must be lost, your parents are probably worried, why don't you look for them outside?" Cogsworth tried to get them out of the castle, almost as though he was afraid of their company.

"They do not know us..." Felicity whispered, then thought of something. "Oh, I see! I have been really bad, so somehow they got the furniture to talk to us and pretend like they do not know us!"

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile at him. Still the same as ever. She then looked at Cogsworth and picked him up. "You are a clock, you always are on time" she smiles. She looked at Felicity. "They wouldn't do that, Lici." she says.

"Very funny..." Cogsworth sarcastically laughed. "Now, why don't you two run along to your mothers? They must be worried sick."

"You both are so cold, why don't you come by the fire?" Lumiere lowered Felicity's hands to take her into the foyer of the castle where the fireplace was.

"This is odd..." Felicity blinked.

Gabrielle followed, gently placing Cogsworth down. She was home, even though it was different.

"No, not the master's chair!" Cogsworth whined as Lumiere put the girls by the fire. He was then run over by Mrs. Potts's tea-tray.

A living coat rack placed a blanket over the girls as they were both comfortable and settled in the chair by the roaring fire.

"How about a nice cup of tea dears?" Mrs Potts suggests.

Gabrielle smiled at Jean. "Merci Jean" she tells the coat rack.

"No tea, no tea!" Cogsworth told her sharply.

"Merci, Madame." Felicity smiled as she sipped from the filled tea-cup that was unknowingly Chip's enchanted form.

Jean, the coat rack, tipped a hat to Gabrielle.

Mrs Potts looked at Gabrielle. "You, dear?" She asks.

Chip giggled.

Gabrielle giggled at Jean then looked at Mrs Potts. "Non, merci Madame Potts" she says.

Felicity blinked, hearing a familiar giggle and pulled the cup back.

"You're pretty, hiya!" Chip announces.

Gabrielle curled up a little and rubbed the fabric of the chair, it feeling familiar.

Felicity blushed deeply. "Oh, hello."

Suddenly, the doors opened which made the fire go out as if on cue and everyone was shivering a bit. Mrs Potts shook. Chip hid behind her. Gabrielle sat up and looked surprised.

"What is that?" Felicity murmured, very nervous and scared.

There was a furry, monstrous beast coming over and lurked around. "There are strangers in here..." he nearly growled, sounding like Adam if he had a very sore throat.

"Papa?" Gabrielle gasps. She went to get up and go hug him.

The beast looked down to Gabrielle, a little confused. Lumiere and Cogsworth were trying to explain what had happened. Felicity was no doubt frightened of the monster in the room with them, not knowing he was Gabrielle's future father. Gabrielle hugged him the best she could. Mrs Potts looked scared and surprised.

"Who are you two?" the Beast asked, feeling a heartwarming moment with Gabrielle for some reason.

Felicity was too startled to answer.

"My name is Gabrielle, this is Felicity" Gabrielle says. She could recognize him, even in this form.

"What are _you _staring at?" the Beast growled at Felicity.

Felicity turned away, holding her legs and shivered, nearly crying.

"Master, please, you are scaring her to death!" Lumiere saw how troubled Felicity seemed.

"Papa, don't be mean to, Lici." she scolds.

"Papa?" the Beast looked at her, then tried to settle down. The girls must have been separated from their parents through a tragic experience.

"Master, perhaps since the girls are away from their parents and have no way of contacting them, maybe they could stay with us for a night or two." Lumiere lightly suggested.

The Beast looked to the girls and grabbed Lumiere, climbing up the stairs."I suppose you two would like new rooms for the evening."

"Our rooms?" Felicity wondered, her fear settling down.

Gabrielle followed, holding Felicity's hand. "Oui, papa" she thanks.

Felicity looked around as they looked at the castle. It looked very threatening and the gargoyles decorated look like they could jump out after them, but luckily, they hadn't.

The Beast felt like he knew Gabrielle somehow, but couldn't think of from where, but he hoped she and her friend would like staying with them. "You girls can go anywhere you like... Except the West Wing behind the music room."

Gabrielle looked at him. "The west wing?" She asks, why was that forbidden?

"It's forbidden," the Beast told them sharply, but tried not to be as threatening toward them since they were children. He then took them to a room which would have eventually become Belle and Cherry's room when they became guests in the castle. "This is your room, I expect to see you both for meal times."

Felicity went in the room and saw it wasn't as intimidating in decoration as the other parts of the castle they got to see.

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui, papa." she says.

"If either of you need anything, my servants will cater to you." the Beast told them gently, shut the door and went off for the night.

Felicity was sitting on the bed, wondering what could've gone wrong when she made her wish to the enchanting woman in the forest since no one knew them and now Adam was some sort of beast.

Gabrielle gasped. "We must be in the past!" She smiles.

"Le passé?" Felicity gasped as well.

"Oui," Gabrielle says.

"But how?" Felicity wondered.

"That woman" Gabrielle says.

"What about her?" Felicity asked, knowing she must have been referring to the enchanting woman in the forest.

"She must've transported us to the past" she says.

Felicity was surprised still. "That is why no one knows us, but... I told the sorcière woman that I did not want my parents to have a baby..."

"That might have meant you!" Gabrielle looks shocked and worried.

Felicity's eyes widened. "Oh, no, what have I done!?"

"We have to sort it out" she says.

"What do we do?" Felicity asked, feeling guilty for had making her wish. It was like many had said: Be careful what you wish for.

Gabrielle hugged her. She was thinking. Felicity was a little nervous about what was going on now. Where were their mothers and where was HER father?

Gabrielle looked at her. "Let's have a nap to recharge" she says softly.

Felicity saw how late it seemed. She then yawned a bit. "Now that you are mentioning it... I feel a bit fatigue..." she smiled sleepily, then sat on the end of the bed to pull off her boots.

"Oh, hello, there, would you two like some new nightgowns?" Madame Armoire, who was now a wardrobe, saw the girls and opened her drawers to show a selection of bigger clothes, even if a few moths flew out.

"Oh Madame Armoire" Gabrielle smiles and hugged the wardrobe.

"Have we met?" Madame Armoire asked, smiling down at the girl.

"Not yet" she says.

Madame Armoire wondered what she could have meant by that. "Well, let's get you two in some comfy clothes for the evening, huh?" she took out a frilly blue nightgown and a white one with lace and frills like for a chamber maiden being held hostage by a villain's lair overnight.

"Ooh... which do you want to wear, Lici?" She asks, her eyes on the white one. However if Felicity wanted it she would wear the other.

"I guess I will take this one..." Felicity shrugged, taking the blue one.

Gabrielle took the white one. "Merci." she smiles and changed into it.

Felicity put on the blue one.

"Be sure to get plenty of rest, my dears, it's very brave and grown-up that you're willing to stay here overnight." Madame Armoire cooed to them, trying to be like a new mother until their mothers would come for them, which they wouldn't.

"Merci" Gabrielle smiles hugging the wardrobe again.

Madame Armoire smiled at them as they got settled and comfortable in their new bed. "Good night, girls... Sweet dreams."

"Bon nuit" Gabrielle says cheerfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity fell asleep in the bed, feeling very comfortable, but worried about what would happen with them in an alternate time like this. Gabrielle couldn't sleep. Felicity slept okay, but it wasn't her own bed, so she shifted a bit in her sleep. Gabrielle soothed her friend.

Felicity sat back up in her bed. "I cannot sleep..."

Gabrielle looked at her. "We go see if it is still the same?" She asks.

Felicity nodded, coming to the side of the bed and sliding down to get her boots over her cotton socked feet. Gabrielle walked with bare feet. Felicity and Gabrielle snuck around the castle with little light.

Lumiere was saying good night to his feather duster girlfriend and went to go elsewhere, but didn't notice the girls.

"Oh, no!" Babette giggles.

Lumiere giggled, then went after her. "Oh, yes."

"Oh, no~" she giggles.

"Oh, yes!" Lumiere grew dominate.

Babette giggled smiling up at him. "I've been burned by you before." she purrs.

Lumiere chuckled, holding her, seeing the girls and dropping his feather duster girlfriend in shock. "Jet teloir, they've emerged!"

Gabrielle hummed. Felicity looked about and drew her attention to the west wing, though she was told not to go in there. Gabrielle shared a look with her and nodded. Felicity took her hand and went with her to the forbidden West Wing of the castle. They opened the doors and looked around as the saw a shattered mirror, a ripped portrait, and what looked like a nearly deserted and savaged bedroom.

Gabrielle looked up at the portrait. Felicity saw a flash of bright pink light which caught her attention. She saw a floating rose inside a bell jar and came close to it, curiously. She wondered how it was floating and removed the jar to get a closer look. Gabrielle was caught by the music room. Felicity's eyes glowed as she saw the enchanted rose.

* * *

><p>There was no musician in the room, at least, none that Gabrielle could see. There was a giant pipe organ in the music room that seemed to be playing itself. Gabrielle went towards it. Her mouth dropping open in awe.<p>

The organ had a frightening looking face and it raised one of its big, black, empty eyes. "Well, hello there..." he greeted in an eerie accent that anyone could know all too well.

Gabrielle gave a soft gentle squeal. "Maestro!" She gasps and went to hug the keyboard.

The organ's face looked a little stunned from the squeal. "That would be me... You obviously have knowledge of great artists in the musical world, I am Maestro Forte, the court composer, and a most loyal servant."

"You look so good like this, your normal form good too." she compliments.

Forte made a gesture that was nearly like raising his eyebrow, there were some creaks of his pipes being heard. "Pardon me, young mademoiselle, but I don't recall the Master having a younger sister of any sort..."

"I'm his daughter from the future." Gabrielle says.

Forte blinked. "From the future? Then, pray tell, how did you come here?" he knew how children loved to make up stories and demanded evidence of some sort.

"The blonde lady with pink eyes brought us here." Gabrielle says.

Forte could shudder if he had his human body. "Circe..." he muttered.

Gabrielle looked up at him. "You were teaching me music." she says.

"You ran into the Enchantress it seems... I know her very well..." Forte looked back down at her.

Gabrielle nodded. "You make a charming organ, Maestro." she states.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..." Forte smirked a little.

Gabrielle smiled, softly. "You are, though." she says.

"I wouldn't know..." Forte said, drifting.

"Why not?" Gabrielle asks.

"I have no idea what I look like." Forte looked down to her, way down since he was nearly 20 feet tall now.

Gabrielle gave a thought, ran out and came back with a mirror to show him.

Forte looked down and saw himself. "Oh, look, I have a crown." he mused.

Gabrielle giggled slightly.

"I guess not all children are bad..." Forte smiled softly down at her. "Like my beloved niece..."

"You have a niece?" She asks smiling.

"Had a niece." Forte corrected lowly.

Gabrielle looked sad and hugged the organ again. Forte looked touched that a child wasn't frightened of him. Gabrielle smiled.

"So, you're the Master's future daughter, huh?" Forte looked down to her. "I guess that means that he does find true love... Either that or you were adopted and look very much like your mother."

"Oui, Papa finds true love and they have me." Gabrielle says.

Forte shuddered. "Love is such a pity emotion, child... It never worked out for me, why should it work out for anyone else?" he nearly scoffed at the heartwarming feeling many people share.

Gabrielle looked at him. "You meet someone." she says.

"I do?" Forte couldn't believe that.

"Oui." she says.

"Who could ever love someone as dreary as me?" Forte didn't want to believe it, but on the inside, he was wondering if he would ever have a broken heart from this mysterious maiden destined to come into his life.

"She is not too different from you, but no matter what, I love you both." she says.

"She must be blind to fall for an old fool like me." Forte snorted.

"Nope, she isn't, and I am not either." Gabrielle huffs, crossing her arms.

"I'm a withering old man... I'm older than I appear to be, trust me." Forte drawled.

Gabrielle chuckled slightly, but hugged him again.

"You wouldn't believe it." Forte smirked.

Gabrielle smiled, then looked around. "You're a vampire." she whispers.

Forte's holes widened. "How on Earth did you know?"

Gabrielle showed her fangs. "You turned me." she says simply.

Forte was very surprised. "Fascinating... Why are you here in the past, child?"

Gabrielle explained what she knew. Maybe if he knew he could stop this last bit from happening.

"I see..." Forte gripped on every word. "Also... I have children...?" he smiled softly, feeling very heartwarming about that, even if he had no heart anymore and being a hunk of iron bolted to the wall.

Gabrielle nodded "Felicity, and a little boy on the way." she says.

"I have a daughter and a son..." Forte sounded very proud.

Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

><p>Felicity's squeal was heard as she ran down the stairs, out the door, and was running into the village.<p>

"Belle, do you hear that?" 10-year-old Cherry asked, as she was spending the night at Belle and Maurice's place and Maurice had gone to the fair.

Belle looked at her. "Yes." she says, going out to look.

Cherry looked out with her, trying to see with her short height. Felicity kept screaming and was nearly running by the cottage Belle lived in with her father. Belle rushed out to help the poor girl. Cherry decided to stay inside and probably get some food for the younger girl.

Felicity sniffled as she had ran and was now lost. "Maman, Papa, I am sorry... I miss you a lot so much now..."

Belle caught the girl gently. "Hey, are you okay?" She asks softly.

Felicity sniffled and looked up, surprised to see Belle in peasant clothing.

Belle looked gently at the girl. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Felicity knew that Belle wouldn't know who she was, being back in time. "I-I will be okay... I...erm... Ran away from home..."

Belle frowned soothingly though. "Why did you run away?" She asks.

"Uhh..." Felicity rubbed her arm. "My maman was going to replace me with an enfant... She, Papa, and everyone else forgotten about me!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean to, sweetheart, it's just every life is special." she soothes.

"But the baby is stealing them away from me and he is not even born yet!" Felicity nearly huffed.

"She must've been an only child before this happened..." Cherry came, digging her hands in her big jacket pockets to see the girl too.

"Well, they'd still love you as much as before." Belle says.

"Yeah, my brother was probably the same way before I was born, but we always looked out for each other." Cherry added, smiling.

"Your brother?" Felicity looked to her young mother. She had an uncle?

Cherry nodded with a small smile. Belle smiled encouragingly.

"Why don't you come inside?" Cherry offered. "Belle and I made hot soup."

"Merci beaucop." Felicity sounded a little better, trying not to call her 'Maman'.

Belle helped sort out.

Cherry took her hand and shivered. "Gosh, you're colder than I am!"

"Oh, sorry..." Felicity said shyly.

Belle served up the soup.

"You dress like no other French people." Felicity pointed out to her future mother.

"Oh, I'm not from here," Cherry explained, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't remember how, but I wound up here and met Belle, a lot of people in the village think she's a beauty, but a funny girl."

Belle was humming.

"There _is _something a little familiar about you, kid," Cherry stroked some of her own hair behind her ear. "I can't place it... I never forget a face..."

"I am sure you will find out soon enough..." Felicity said, sheepishly.

Belle came back with the steaming bowls of hot soup.

"This should help you." Cherry soothed.

Felicity had a soft face, but then smiled at the two girls. Belle sat down, smiling. Felicity blew on her soup and ate it.

"I wonder what's taking your dad so long at the fair." Cherry thought out loud to Belle.

"He may have to stay the night." Belle says.

"I hope he's alright." Cherry smiled, eating.

Felicity seemed surprised her mother at one time was thinking of others, being sweet and innocent as her father told her she once was. She had to wonder what turned her around. Belle smiled. Cherry started to slurp down the broth, finishing the other parts. Felicity kept eating her soup, looking at the girl.

Belle ate quietly. "Cherry..." she reminds softly about the eating.

"Oh, sorry." Cherry said sheepishly.

Belle smiled. Felicity finished her food and yawned a bit, suddenly feeling sleepy after having a full belly and warm hospitality.

Belle smiled softly, picking the youngest girl up. "You may borrow my bed tonight." she says.

"Oh, I could not do that..." Felicity said softly as she had trouble keeping her eyes open.

Belle merely tucked the girl in.

Cherry decided to clean up the dishes since Belle was taking care of Felicity.

"Where are you and Cerise going to sleep...?" Felicity asked wearily.

Belle merely hummed a song to get the sleepy girl to sleep. Felicity's eyes were very heavy, she was distracted and now fell instantly asleep. Was this what a kind mother was like?

* * *

><p>"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Forte repeated himself.<p>

"In this time or room?" Gabrielle asks.

"In this time." Forte replied, very curious.

"That woman brought us here, Felicity was upset by everyone paying more attention to the unborn baby than her," Gabrielle says. She looked a bit sad. "I was happy for my tante, but Felicity is actually here and I didn't want her to be left out..." Gabrielle informs.

"I see..." Forte started to understand. "My brother and sister often blamed me for our papa leaving after my birth. I guess my daughter is very attached to me." He never thought a child would be drawn to him and even conceived from him.

"She loves you both." Gabrielle says.

"I never thought I'd ever have my own children..." Forte sounded deeply touched. "I bet my little girl looks just like her maman... I wonder who she is...?"

"I can go and get her if you want, Maestro." Gabi smiles.

"I'll see her in the future." Forte joked, chuckling.

Gabrielle chuckled softly.

"It's very late for children to be up at this hour, child..." Forte scolded, but not in a mean way.

Gabrielle looked up at him. "I cannot sleep, Maestro." she says softly.

"Oh, my..." Forte cooed. "I have a bed in here if you want..." he emitted music from his pipes to show laser green sheet music like supernatural activity and pulled back the velvet red sheets of a bed in the corner which might do for her. "I could play you a lullaby if you would like."

Gabrielle smiled. "I would love that, merci, Maestro..." she says quietly. She went and climbed in. She loved her Maestro who was like a second father to her.

"Pleasant dreams..." Forte said softly, then began to play a rather gloomy lullaby that would frighten some, but they didn't seem to sound horrible to Gabrielle. He never heard anyone like his music before and be honest about it.

Gabrielle smiled slightly in her sleep. The music as usual was comforting, even with the 'gloominess'. Forte kept playing and stopped as he saw her sleeping and decided to play a little quietly now. Gabrielle seemed to be lost happily, even asleep, in his music.


	13. Chapter 13

The girls slept fine throughout the night, before they knew it, one of Belle's family chickens woke up the peasant girls while Gabrielle was still asleep in the music room. Belle got up to sort out the chickens. Cherry was still snug in the bed. The chickens clucked and pecked the ground to get their own breakfast for the morning. Belle fed the chickens, allowing her guests to sleep. She even collected eggs. Belle came in and started to make the eggs for breakfast.

Cherry yawned as she washed her face a bit and went to the kitchen table. "I think the kid's still sleeping."

Belle smiled. "I'm going to finish making breakfast... would you like to get her up?" She asks.

"I could try." Cherry shrugged with a small smile, then hopped back on the floor. "Which way is your room?"

Belle pointed, smiling. Cherry nodded, then went to wake up her unknowingly future daughter. Belle cooked, humming. Felicity woke up eventually and went to brush up her hair while Cherry waited for her to get ready. Belle made breakfast.

"Good morning, Belle..." Felicity greeted gently, then was shown to be too short for the dining table.

Cherry took a couple of Belle and Maurice's old books, put them in the chair, then put Felicity back on it so she could reach the table and her plate with silverware.

"Good morning." Belle greets.

"Farm fresh eggs are better for you." Cherry beamed.

Felicity looked confused at that statement. "Is there any other way to eat œufs?"

Belle chuckled.

"Well, you'll find out in about over 100 years." Cherry inside joked.

Felicity didn't understand, but had a friendly smile. Belle served up the breakfast. The girls smiled and were ready to enjoy their breakfast.

"You should probably get home after breakfast, Felicity, your family must be worried." Cherry said.

"I am having a feeling that they are probably really close now..." Felicity said softly. She looked a little unsure about keeping her true self away from her future mother and 'aunt'.

Belle looked at her.

"You okay, kid?" Cherry sensed distress from the girl.

Felicity bit her lip, sinking a bit in her seat. "I am fine!"

Belle gave the girls a hug before suggesting they eat.

Felicity trembled a bit. "I can not take it anymore! I am from the future!"

Cherry looked at her. "No... _I'm _from the future..."

"I am from a further future, I am your daughter, Cerise!" Felicity broke down crying, having to hold that in for a big chunk of her day and night.

Belle looked surprised. Felicity broke down crying.

"Hey now, it's gonna be okay..." Cherry tried to soothe girl.

Belle came over, hugging the two gently. Felicity sniffled.

"So... I'm your mother... Who's your father?" Cherry grew very curious and wondered if she was going to marry a handsome and very talented actor like she had always wanted.

Belle was still hugging them.

"We have to find Gabi..." Felicity sniffled.

"A friend of yours?" Cherry asked.

Felicity nodded.

"Where is she?" Belle asks kindly.

"She is in a castle behind the forest... Come on, I will show you." Felicity said, going toward the front door.

Cherry looked at Belle. "What castle?"

Belle handed both girls cloaks. "The enchanted one, apparently..." she says.

Felicity nodded.

"Enchanted?" Cherry still sounded curious.

Belle nodded and took the girls out, after collecting some supplies.

* * *

><p>"This is Belle's horse." Cherry said as were outside momentarily.<p>

"Bonjour, Monsieur Cheval..." Felicity greeted nervously to Philippe, being a little afraid of horses.

Belle looked at the two girls. "Cherry, will you ride with Felicity?" She asks.

"I don't know... I was never the horse rider..." Cherry shrugged, despite her coming from a long line of horse trainers.

Felicity was really attached to her future mother. She was also so surprised how young her mother was when the girl first met her father. Belle helped the girls onto Philippe. Cherry was a little nervous, but she tried to make sure Felicity was secure. Belle led the girls slowly.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle shifted a little in the bed. She yawned and sat up, stretching.<p>

"Good morning, child." Forte greeted, his voice in a near threatening echo, but not intentionally threatening.

"Bonjour, Maestro, ca va?" Gabrielle yawns.

"Oh, I'm fine... I trusted you slept well?" Forte replied.

"Thanks to your lullaby, oui, merci, Maestro." Gabrielle smiles.

"You are most welcome." Forte seemed to had grown to like Gabrielle like his own daughter.

Gabrielle smiled and climbed out of the bed, making it before she went to stand by the organ. Forte watched her go along.

"Do you want me to fetch some breakfast?" She asks, not knowing if he ate in this form.

"You may eat, I'll be fine over here." Forte told her.

"Pardon?" Forte heard her say something else, but didn't hear it.

Gabrielle looked around, seeing no one there at all. "Do you need blood?" She asks loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, in this enchanted form, I'll be fine, but thank you for asking... We don't really eat much anymore unlike the Master who still has a body and can go around, even as a Beast." Forte told her, but liked that she was concerned for him. It seemed as though almost anyone else was afraid of him.

Gabrielle nodded, gently hugging the keyboard before going to see about a little something to eat. She wasn't that hungry but knew she needed something. Forte smiled as he watched her leave.

It seemed dark in the forest as the girls went by horse. Philippe seemed overwhelmed as soon as they got to the front gate. Belle looked up.

"What is this place?" Cherry asked.

"Where Gabi is..." Felicity said softly and nervously.

Philippe wanted to back up and head back to the cottage. Belle eased Philippe. Philippe settled down and looked nervous for the girls.

Cherry helped Felicity down and placed her on her feet. "Come on, let's go."

Felicity got the gate open, having been raised in the castle for all her life, so she knew about it before they would. Belle led Philippe in.

Gabrielle went to the kitchen. Mrs. Potts looked worried.

"What is it?" one of the teacups who wasn't Chip asked.

Gabrielle looked at them. Mrs. Potts hushed the tea cup. There were five teacups with Mrs. Potts. One of them was missing. But who was that one missing? There were two plates of biscuits, a side of mushy eggs, with some bacon links on the kitchen counter for Gabrielle and Felicity for their breakfast. Gabrielle frowned. Where was Felicity? Mrs. Potts sighed. Gabrielle took her plate. The cups did their best to remain silent until Gabrielle would leave. They didn't want to be mean though about this.

* * *

><p>Lumiere and Cogsworth were arguing a bit by the door due to how Adam was rough towards the girl who ran away. Cherry thought the castle looked cool as she held Felicity's hand to go inside the castle. Belle let Philippe stay outside, but safe.<p>

Cherry cracked the door open and looked around in the dark room. "Hello? Anyone?"

Belle walked in, looking around. Chip was in the entrance hall.

"Gabi?" Felicity asked as they walked along, unknowingly seen by Chip.

"Did you see that? It's two girls, Felicity has brought them to us!" Lumiere told Cogsworth as the girls were out of ear-shot, hoping one of them would be able to break the spell, most likely the elder one.

"I know it's two girls!" Cogsworth scoffed.

Even Babette saw them.

"Gabi, where are you?" Felicity cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Cherry tried to soothe.

Gabrielle heard the cry and went towards it, hoping her father wasn't in a bad mood. Belle looked both intrigued and scared.

"Gabrielle, where are you?" Cherry looked around, even if she didn't know what the lost girl looked like.

"Gabi?" Felicity felt like she was going to give up too soon.

* * *

><p>"Where's Chip?" one of the girl teacups asked as they were now going to have a bath.<p>

Chip came in. "Maman, Maman, there's a couple more girls in the house!" He exclaims.

Mrs. Potts just put him in the tub. The other cups seemed dubious too.

"I just saw two more girls in ze castle!" Babette came in to tell Mrs. Potts.

"See? I told ya." Chip says.

Gabrielle came out, looking around. "Lici?" She asks.

"Gabi!" Felicity saw her friend and dashed for her.

Gabrielle looked excited. Belle smiled.

"This is Gabrielle." Felicity told the girls.

"Oh, you're so beautiful..." Cherry smiled at the younger girl, then looked back to Belle and noticed a striking resemblance.

Gabrielle smiled, blushing. "Merci." she says.

Belle came over and crouched in front of them. Cherry looked too. Felicity smiled, hoping this would work. Gabrielle looked at the younger version of her mother. She wondered what it would be like to watch her parents meet. Belle reached out to touch the girl's hair. Cherry looked at the scene. The Beast was waking up from his bed and decided to go out and check the girls. Gabrielle stood still to let her.

Belle touched the girl's hair. "You look like me..." she says.

"She has her father's eyes." Felicity added in.

"Who is her father?" Cherry felt like she needed to know.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**" the Beast nearly roared at the intruding girls, not knowing who they were and they were around Gabrielle.

Gabrielle looked at her father. "Papa!" She exclaims.

Belle pulled away, pulling Cherry and Felicity behind her.

"Who are you!?" Cherry asked, frantically.

"The Master of this castle..." the Beast nearly growled at them, not knowing that one of the girls was his future wife and mother to his daughter.

Gabrielle went up to him to soothe him. Belle looked scared, but a little intrigued. The Beast stayed in the shadows so they wouldn't see his face.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked worriedly to Gabrielle.

"Oui," Gabrielle smiles, she reached for his hand.

Belle saw the girl wasn't scared. "Come into the light." she says softly.

The Beast did as she said, sliding his furred foot over and stood tall over all of them, trying not to look menacing, but since the girls had not seen him before, he could come off as such. He gently took Gabrielle's hand.

"Whoa..." Cherry wasn't afraid, but surprised.

Felicity was hoping this would work out fine. Belle took a small step back, gasping, but stopped when she saw how gentle he was with the girl. Gabrielle hugged his hand gently.

The Beast thought of something that made him think of the pain he was having from his dreaded curse. "You both must stay here... Forever..."

Cherry blinked. Belle looked shocked. Gabrielle hugged the man/beast.

"The Beast is her father?" Cherry wondered.

"Oui." Felicity nodded like it was a normal thing.

The Beast had a small smile for Gabrielle and patted her head gently.

"Love you papa, the oldest girl is pretty, don't you think?" She asks.

Belle was still contemplative.

"Yes... And I'm hideous..." the Beast murmured under his breath to his future daughter.

Felicity was hoping that this meant all would go back to normal and the alternate time-line would break, sending her and Gabrielle back to the real world they came from. But so far, nothing really was happening.

"It's the inside that counts... and you're so furry I love it," she giggles back serious, but cheerful. "And the older girl is my mommy." she whispers.

Belle came over, slowly.

"Sh-She is...?" the Beast whispered, a bit surprised as Belle came over.

Felicity grew a bit pumped. Cherry didn't pay much attention, she wasn't one for love stories due to her age and boyish nature. Gabrielle nodded. Belle came over and looked at him. The Beast looked down at her, he seemed nervous and shy at the same time, unsure of what to do or say around her.

"Should we leave them alone?" Felicity whispered to her friend.

"I'll join you." Cherry whispered back, having heard that.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle went off with her friend and future aunt. She led to the music room. Felicity had a smile as she followed along.<p>

"Uhh... Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"To meet someone awesome." she smiles.

"Awesome?" Felicity said as she never heard the word before.

"Impressive, fun, exciting." a living dictionary named Webster defined for her.

"Bonjour, Webster." Gabrielle waves.

"Salutations, children... Have we met?" Webster was a little surprised the girl knew his name.

"My teacher would love one of those." Cherry pointed in equal shock to the book that could speak, but wasn't as surprised as most people would be.

"You're one of my tutors." Gabrielle smiles.

"Oh, I see... Umm... Run along..." Webster had a soft smile.

Felicity kept going after the greeting with the talking book.

"Strange place...I like it." Cherry chuckled.

"You will adore who we are going to see then." she says. She led them to the music room.

Cherry blinked as she looked over and couldn't take her eyes off the organ. It looked very menacing for a musical instrument. It reminded her of the Wizard of Oz when the quartet met the wizard and saw that big, dooming face with flames around that organ. Felicity smiled, looking between her future mother and friend.

"Maestro, this is Felicity and Cherry." Gabrielle introduces, pointing to each girl as she said their name.

"Welcome," Forte looked down to them. "Oh, look at how sweet you seem."

Cherry was a little nervous, she didn't know why, but she was a little scared around Forte. Felicity giggled, unaware of the fright. Gabrielle smiled.

"Why do you not say hello?" Felicity turned to her future mother.

"You're just so... Guh... BIG!" Cherry felt very uneasy around Forte.

Forte wasn't sure how to respond to that. Gabrielle blinked, her smile frozen.

"Come closer, the two new girls, sil vous plait." Forte demanded lightly.

Felicity did as told. Cherry stood still, she did not know what he was saying. Gabrielle gently pulled Cherry over. Cherry was starting to sweat nervously.

"Calm yourself, child..." Forte told her thickly.

"He will not harm you." Gabrielle whispers.

"He would not hurt a soul." Felicity added in.

Forte chuckled a little darkly. Cherry was still scared, she really wanted to leave now. Gabrielle looked at her, showing her sincerity. Cherry was too frightened to move or say anything now. Felicity had never seen her mother, young or older display any signs of fear. Gabrielle looked between them. She hoped everything would return to normal.

"I-I'm sorry..." Cherry muttered, then ran out of the room.

"They _always_ run..." Forte grumbled.

Gabrielle gave him a hug. "Don't worry, Maestro... it was probably just a shock." she says.

"She's the most intriguing young lady I had ever been introduced to... She dresses rather masculine." Forte said.

Felicity noticed how modern her future mother dressed. Would that mean she isn't from the 18th century of sorts?

Gabrielle smiled. "I will go talk to her." she says. She then went off to find Cherry.

* * *

><p>Cherry wandered away from the music room and was exploring more of the castle. She didn't seem to mind how dark and creepy it was, but it seemed tame compared to Forte. She didn't know why, but she had a phobia around him. Why? He was only a pipe organ? It wasn't like he could kill her or something, right?<p>

Gabrielle followed and caught up. "Cherry?" She asks.

Cherry turned to her, looking frazzled. "What?" she asked, her voice nearly high and shaky from overwhelmed over meeting Maestro Forte for the first time.

Gabrielle brought the girl into a hug. "Don't be afraid, for how he looks he isn't that scary... he is even Handsome as a man." she whispers softly.

"How would you know...?" Cherry said softly. She wasn't as icy as she was as an adult as she was right now. She was more of an incoming goth than a morbid, dark goth, but still manages to be a good mother to her future daughter.

"I'm from the future too... Belle is my maman and Adam is my papa." she says.

Cherry pulled a face. "Who's Adam?"

"The prince." Gabrielle smiles.

"That's his name?" Cherry sounded amused. "Funny... He looks more like a Robby to me... Wait, how are you from the future? I don't remember myself how I got here, but you dress pretty formal for someone from years from now. You might not believe this, but I'm actually from the 21st century."

"Twenty... first?" Gabrielle asks, confused.

"It's a long time from now," Cherry said to her. "It's like over 300 years from now."

Gabrielle looked amazed. "Wow... but, anyway, Maestro really is nice even if he is a bit scary at times." she says.

"I don't know... He just seems creepy... I think I'll just get a smackeral of something to eat..." Cherry continued to walk away.

Gabrielle held out the plate of food in her hand.

Cherry looked over her shoulder. "Oh... Thank you."

Gabrielle smiled.

Cherry sat down at the top of the stairs and started to eat, she may had eaten a while ago, but it felt like a while since then. "Okay, what's really going on here and what's with that Felice girl saying I'm her mother?"

Gabrielle set to explaining.

Cherry nodded and tried to grip on every word. It sounded very unbelievable, then again, she saw moving furniture, a beast in a castle, and was in the world 300 years before her own, but looked unsure about having children with Maestro Forte. "That seems...disturbing..."

"Everything ends up okay." she promises, smiling.

"Yeah, sure..." Cherry scoffed.

Gabrielle frowned slightly. "It's true." she says.

"Uhh... Dude, don't you think he's a little old for me?" Cherry was still a bit in doubt, mostly because she was only ten-years-old.

"You won't regret it when you grow up." Gabrielle says.

"I dunno... Still kinda weird... I read a lot of stories though that a mortal girl who's very young mates with an anciently aged man with supernatural powers somehow..." Cherry wasn't buying her destiny. "Maybe a beauty like Belle can soothe that savage beast, but I'm afraid Mr. Forte or whatever his name is is way too old for me."

Gabrielle looked worried. "Please give it a chance, if you don't, something bad will happen." she says.

"I'm only 10 and he looks over 100 years old!" Cherry still refused. "Sorry, but I don't do that..."

"GABBY!" Felicity cried for her friend, in a big panic.

Gabrielle looked at Cherry and ran to see Felicity.

Felicity was covering her face with her hands, trembling a bit. "Just watch." she told her friend, even if anything didn't appear to be wrong with her.

Gabrielle watched, looking worried. Felicity held out her hand to Gabrielle and slowly and instantly, over and over, her hand would vanish in thin air. It was almost as if she was being erased for existence.

Gabrielle looked worried. "No!" She gasps. She grabbed Felicity in a hug. "Help!" She calls.

"What is happening to moi!?" Felicity panicked.

The Beast came to the girls. "What's the matter?"

"Papa, Lici is disappearing." Gabrielle cries.

The Beast looked concerned as he saw this. "How?"

"My parents are not together like you and Tante Belle!" Felicity cried.

"Please, Tante Cherry." Gabrielle whimpers.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cherry was still touchy about this subject.

"Sil vous plait..." Felicity started to suddenly cough.

Gabrielle held her tighter. "Lici..." she gasps.

"I really don't feel well..." Felicity sounded like she were dying now.

Gabrielle took her hand a little. "Don't die." she whimpers.

"Ohh... You are so warm..." Felicity cooed.

Cherry looked over and seemed concerned for the girl. She was only 10, so she wasn't sure how getting with Maestro Forte would even work. Besides, she was a human and he was a pipe organ.

Gabrielle sobbed softly. "They're really human..." she whispers to Cherry.

"He's still too old for me... I can't fall in love with him..." Cherry said apologetically.

Gabrielle sobbed, clutching Felicity closer.

"Remember, Gabi, you and Chip will always be my best friends... I love you both so much... Merci for your kindness..." Felicity whispered, then started to quickly fade away in a shine of sparkles in Gabrielle's hands.

"Lici..." Gabrielle gasps, her eyes wide and filled with tears. She she kept her hold until the sparkles faded and she let out a cry of anguish.

Cherry felt extremely guilty now. "Oh, no..."

The Beast opened his arm out for Gabrielle to give a warm hug due to her friend vanishing from life. Gabrielle either didn't see the hug or couldn't move to the hug. Her blue eyes were streaming with tears but there was no sound. The Beast then decided to just hug her and give her the comfort he could offer. Forte overheard the other servants talking about how Belle was being a nice addition to the castle and how the Master was going to probably be happier with her, allowing Gabrielle to be born. This angered the court composer since he wouldn't have anyone to spend time with anymore with his sad songs.

Gabrielle waited for the hug to be over. "Excuse me..." she says dully and walked off towards the music room.

The Beast nodded and decided to give her some space and looked to Belle. "She really looks like you."

Belle smiled softly, but sadly.

"I hope she'll be okay." the Beast soothed, then looked to Belle. "You probably won't see me as anything, but a monster..." he walked off, just as another rose petal were falling off in the bell jar.

Belle looked at him. "Wait." She says.

The Beast heard her cry and turned to him slowly.

"I saw how good you were with Gabrielle... a monster wouldn't be like that." she says.

"Really, Belle?" the Beast seemed to feel better, maybe they were destined to be together like their future daughter wanted.

Belle nodded. The Beast smiled shyly at her.

"Hey, invite her to dinner." Lumiere advised quietly.

"You will... join me for dinner..." the Beast told Belle, not really having proper manners.

Belle crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Felicity's death is inspired by a scene in Sailor Moon. Read & Review... **


	14. Chapter 14

Gabrielle went to the music room and sat on the bench in front of Maestro Forte.

Forte noticeably looked down to her. "Well, how is the little dove now?"

"Felicity is dead..." Gabrielle says dully, only one who could know the pain could hear it under the dullness.

"Dead...? How?" Forte sounded distraught.

"It seems that Felicity's wish changed things too much... I held her in my arms as she disappeared from existence." Gabrielle says.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Forte had sincere sympathy. "It seems like all our friends are disappearing... Why do they torment us like this?"

Gabrielle looked like she wanted to play a song, but didn't as it was currently Maestro himself.

"I'm sorry child, but in this form, no one touches my keys..." Forte told her, seeing the aspiration in her eye.

Gabrielle nodded and looked up. "Play me a song, si' vous plait?" She asks.

"Okay... What would you like to hear?" Forte prompted, feeling pleased now.

"One of your songs, I've always loved them..." Gabrielle says quietly.

"All right... This one doesn't have a title, but it's the closest to the most beautiful thing I had ever composed, it's usually accompanied by piccolo, but for now, it'll be solo organ..." Forte stated, then started to play.

Cherry was planning on running away from the castle, but heard the music from where she was. "What is that...?" she turned her head to the closed door, but could still hear the instrument. "It's beautiful..." she left the room and followed the sound.

Gabrielle closed her eyes, still sitting up. She let the music wash over her. Cherry shook the shivers down her spine that the music gave her, but she was somehow intrigued by it.

Forte could somehow identify her footsteps, perhaps due to she wore sneakers from her time period while the others wore flats or boots. "Yes, my dear... Come to me..." he sounded rather like the vampire he truly was as he was luring her with his music.

Gabrielle was almost lost to the music.

Forte had paused and detected Cherry's presence. "Bonjour, young mademoiselle... What was your name again?"

"Cherry." the girl blinked, holding her fear in.

"Ah, Cerise, what a lovely name." Forte chuckled, but not exactly hitting on her, but feeling attached to her.

As he stopped for now, Gabrielle went back to the look she had before. Forte and Cherry started to have their own conversation. Cherry jolted as she heard Belle and the Beast getting together and she was a little jealous. She was the youngest of four children back home and almost always had a lot of attention and was spoiled, though not rotten by her parents. She sighed as she looked down at the floor as she was being ignored now since the others needed Belle to break their spell and become human again. Forte gave her all his undivided attention however. Gabrielle slipped away silently. She looked at the floor as she did.

Cherry looked over. "What's wrong...?"

"Erm... Her friend..." Forte prompted.

Cherry looked back at him a bit evilly. "I _know_, I was _there_!"

* * *

><p>Gabrielle continued away. Forte was giving Cherry attention, the enchanted objects were interested in Belle and her parents were interested in each other. There was familiar barking however coming from down the hall. Gabrielle looked over, following the barking. It was the family dog Sultan, but he was now a footstool. He still had the instinct and nature of a dog though, but wouldn't lick all over anyone's faces anymore.<p>

"Sultan?" She asks dully.

The footstool dog yipped and went to her, even if he didn't know her quite yet. Gabrielle knelt down and hugged the dog footstool. The dog footstool yipped and softly whined in her grasp, enjoying her company. The pets always know.

"I'm alone now... Felicity is gone... Maman and Papa are interested in each other, and now Maestro is more interested in Cherry... what's the point if Lici isn't back?" She whispers softly to the dog.

Sultan whimpered a bit and tried to nuzzle against her, feeling deeply sorry for her.

"Hey, are you okay?" a familiar voice squeaked.

Gabrielle turned to look at who was the sound of the voice.

"Down here!" the voice told her, waving a 'hand' to her that came to her eyesight.

Gabrielle looked down and picked him up. "Bonjour, Fife." she says her voice dull, but soft.

"I heard about your friend and I'm very sorry," Fife told her gently. "I wish I could do something for you."

"The only way is for Maestro and Cherry to fall in love... but, it might not matter... Felicity might never come back." she whispers.

"Oh, please don't cry, dear..." Fife seemed a little sensitive due to her sadness and tried to help her calm down.

There was a shining light coming then and there was shown to be a transparent infant with dark brown hair and very light ivory skin with a golden hair bow with a matching short-sleeved top with a cloth diaper and white socks. Gabrielle looked, her eyes widening.

"Is that your friend?" Fife asked lightly.

The baby cooed quietly and was rolling around like a bowling ball. Gabrielle gently put Fife down and picked up the baby.

The baby cooed quietly and smiled at the now older girl. "Gabi! Gabi!" she then giggled and clapped her hands together like a true baby.

"Lici?" Gabrielle asks.

The baby nearly smiled and gently pulled on the girl's lighter brown hair. "Gabi..."

Gabrielle's eyes swum with tears and she hugged the baby gently.

Baby Felicity embraced in the hug and started to suck her thumb, looking around her. She then removed her thumb as she continued to look. "Maman... Pa-Pa..."

"Who are her parents?" Fife asked Gabrielle.

"Cherry and Maestro." Gabrielle tells him.

Fife looked a bit surprised. Gabi looked at the baby, wondering what to do.

Cherry came down the hall with her hands in pockets. "That guy's strange..."

"How dare you refer to Maestro Forte as such! He's a great man, he's strong, powerful, and a gifted composer!" Fife nearly scolded her.

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?" Cherry smirked, which made Fife jolt a little.

Gabi looked at Cherry then. She gave a weak smile.

Cherry looked to see the mysterious baby. "What is that?!"

"Maman! Maman!" Felicity waved her hands to her future mother.

"This is a baby Lici." Gabrielle informs.

"Baby Lici?" Cherry looked back.

"Maman..." Felicity still reached out for her. She must have come back after the bonding between her future parents, but for some odd reason, was a baby instead of her normal age.

"Felicity." Gabrielle continues. She brought the baby closer to the girl.

Cherry looked down at the baby. "Is she an orphan...? Your little sister...?"

"Your future daughter." Gabrielle says. If it didn't turn to normal, they would be stuck there, not in their right time.

"What...?" Cherry couldn't believe it. "I need to know... Who's the father? A famed actor? A lawful doctor? A movie producer I team up with to make movies with?" she looked hopeful at those candidates.

"Maman..." Felicity cooed, then reached out to touch her face.

"You already know." Gabrielle says. She let the baby touch Cherry's face.

"What? Him!?" Cherry gestured back at the music room's shut doors. "That's impossible!"

Felicity cooed as she touched her mother's face, loving the warmth.

Gabrielle looked at her. "He is actually human..." Gabrielle says.

"Yeah, but I'm from 300 years into the future," Cherry said. "Wouldn't he... Oh, I dunno... Be dead by the time I would be old enough to get married?"

Gabrielle looked a little confused. All she knew was that Cherry and Forte would be together. Cherry saw some of her features in the baby, but was still wondering how a man Forte's age would come to her by age 18, propose to, marry, and conceive a child with her. It was very close to Christmas now and the snow fell outside and the water became icy ponds and the next morning was December 24th, a day which Chip did not recognize since he was very young when Christmas was still allowed to be celebrated, but not since the dreaded curse.

Gabrielle looked out of the window, worriedly. It got late. Everyone was being sent to bed. Felicity yawned in Gabrielle's arms and quickly fell asleep. Gabrielle sat rocking Felicity. She wasn't tired. Cherry had decided to get to bed herself in the room she would share with Belle for the night. Felicity quietly cooed and her eyes were slowly shutting and she was fast asleep.

This made Gabrielle conclude that she wasn't born a vampire if she were sleeping like a normal mortal would. Gabrielle continued to rock her. Belle was ready for bed and looked at Cherry. Felicity let out a cute yawn and curled up in a sleeping ball in Gabrielle's arms. Gabrielle smiled.

* * *

><p>Cherry climbed in the bed, reading a book that Forte had recommended for her to read. "How's the Beast?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the print.<p>

Belle smiled. "He is good, he is kind of sweet." she says.

"Well, that's good... Maybe you and that girl are changing him, I heard the story of what had happened here and why he's a monster." Cherry bookmarked, then closed the book, putting it on the night stand by them.

"You do?" Madame Armoire sounded surprised.

Belle looked at her.

"I dunno if I'm allowed to tell you..." Cherry looked down from Belle.

Belle looked. "I'm sure it'll be fine." she says.

Cherry yawned a bit and made herself comfortable in the strange bed. "Well, night..."

Belle chuckled quietly. Cherry slept pretty fine and snored quietly next to Belle as they slept through the night of their new home 'forever'.

* * *

><p>Gabrielle stayed awake watching over Felicity. Felicity quietly cooed in her sleep, nuzzling against Gabrielle. Gabrielle hummed a sweet, but gloomy song. Felicity had a small smile in her sleep from the song. Gabrielle continued this all through the night.<p>

Sultan had fallen asleep too in his dog sleeping notion, but was of course, a footstool. Mrs. Potts was putting her teacup children to sleep, even hesitant Chip, Cogsworth was helping out the kitchen care, and the others were still working, but were happy to have guests in the castle, not having any for what felt like eternal 10 years. Gabrielle hadn't slept, and glanced down at Felicity in her arms. Felicity had her bit of sleep, then yawned a bit and looked around, but baby smiled to Gabrielle.

Cherry was wandering through the rest of the castle as she had finished sleeping and had a look around after speaking with Maestro Forte. Even if he was a complete stranger, he was very interesting at times and made her curious of the world around her. She seemed to had been changing after her time with him and seemed to look at the world differently now.

"Hey, baby... we'll go see Maestro, okay?" Gabrielle suggests.

Felicity cooed and nodded. Even though she was now a baby, she could understand everything that was being said to her.

Gabrielle nodded, smiling. "Okay." she says softly, getting out of bed.

Felicity cooed and babbled, then watched Cherry walk by. "Maman..."

"Bonjour, Cherry..." Gabrielle says calmly, but not harshly.

Cherry blinked and caught a glimpse of the girls. "Oh, hello..." she greeted, starting to sound like she was when she was older in a way Gabrielle and Felicity would eventually recognize. It was as though spending the evening with Forte had changed her demeanor somehow.

Gabrielle offered a tiny smile.

Cherry gently took Felicity for a moment, lifting her up. "Hello!" she greeted dryly, but had hints of cheerfulness in her voice to appeal to the infant.

Felicity cooed and squealed in response. Gabrielle watched.

Cherry had never really held a baby before and tried her best, though it seemed to have gone well since Felicity would eventually become her daughter. "I guess this isn't so bad... After all, I can't smell anything."

Gabrielle nodded slightly.

"Sorry if I hurt you in any way yesterday," Cherry looked to the girl. "I guess I'm just a little homesick."

"It's okay... I just need a little while." Gabrielle says, her voice softer than before.

"It _is _a very dark and cold world out there..." Cherry sounded like a female version of Forte now as she looked out the window.

Gabrielle nodded.

"We have to wonder our purposes..." Cherry said, then slightly seemed to stumble over with Felicity in her arms. "Geez, how much does this kid weigh?" she then looked down to see Felicity had grown from a baby to a toddler.

Gabrielle merely blinked. That would mean things were getting back on track. Cherry placed Felicity on her feet.

Felicity now had her hair down, but not yet in pigtails as her hair was a bit short and she had a hair bow in her hair. "I think it is wowkin'." she said to her best friend about how they were staying in their normal states.

Gabrielle nodded. "Oui." she says.

"Are you the okay?" Felicity asked Gabrielle, seeing nothing was changing in her yet.

Cherry decided to let them be alone and went wandering around the castle again, trying to watch her step so she wouldn't step on anyone who happened to had been turned into a teacup or anything else small.

Gabrielle nodded. "Nothing has changed." she says.

"Wet us twy to keep it that way." Felicity remarked, then had the need to wiggle her ingrowing teeth.

They were regular human teeth and not sharp canine teeth like many vampires such as her parents. She also had noticed her mother had normal human teeth too. Was her mother not born a vampire or turned into one at this age? Gabrielle smiled to show her teeth.

Felicity squinted her eyes, standing on her tip toes. "They are slowly growing... I think your parents are doing fine..."

Gabrielle nodded. Cogsworth, Lumiere, Chip, and Mrs. Potts were wandering around the castle now, seeming to be wondering where the Beast was, having searched every last corner. Mrs. Potts looked worried, where was the Master?

"Where could he be?" Chip spoke up.

Felicity dropped to her knees and crawled over to the moving furniture. "Excuse moi, who are you wooking for?"

"Prince Adam." Mrs. Potts says quietly.

Gabrielle looked out of the window.

"I'm beginning to think he's not in the castle at all." Cogsworth remarked.

Lumiere looked with Gabrielle out the window as the Beast was strolling along the side by the ice. Mrs. Potts came to see. Gabrielle watched. The others seemed thrilled, then decided to find Belle. Felicity gasped as she remembered something about this certain day in the castle before she and Gabrielle were born. Gabrielle looked at Felicity, picking her up.

"It is the Eve of Joyuex Noël." Felicity whispered to Gabrielle, hearing a story about this day before Belle got together with Adam and before Cherry got together with Forte.

Gabrielle nodded slowly. "Let us go see Maestro anyway." she says softly.

"Papa." Felicity nodded, crawling behind Gabrielle, not being able to walk complete steps yet and would fall at random points in the middle of the floor.

Gabrielle picked her up and went to see Forte. Felicity looked way up at the very tall near iron-cold double doors of the music room as music was being played from inside, provided by none other than the Maestro himself. Gabrielle knocked the door gently. Forte halted his music. "Come in." he summoned the guests he was surprised to be receiving. Fife was in the room with him, but he was hiding behind the organ bench and only peering up to his superior.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bonjour, Maestro." Gabrielle says quietly, coming in, still carrying Felicity.

"Bonjour, Gabrielle..." Forte greeted. "What is that in your hands?"

Fife hopped up and looked to see. "Tout petit?" he noticed the baby had grown into a toddler.

"This is Felicity, she came back as a baby." she says, calmly.

"I see... Hello, child." Forte greeted.

"Papa..." Felicity greeted back, a little shyly.

Gabrielle had a hint of a smile on her face.

"She sounds sweet..." Forte made what he could, looking down at his future toddler daughter.

"She has your eyes, Maestro." Fife added in.

Gabrielle watched, still holding up the darling little toddler. Felicity nibbled on her fingers due to her toddler nature.

"She looks a lot like her mother too..." Forte smiled, then glared outside as he heard Belle and the Beast giggling outside. "Fife..."

"Yes, sir!" Fife quickly went to the window to be Forte's eyes on the castle grounds from their floor of the castle.

Gabrielle watched still. Cherry came in, putting her hands in her pocket and looked out the window with Fife.

"Wow! Would you look at that?" Fife sounded thrilled.

"Well, I think I might, I'll just pick myself up and-" Forte grew sarcastic, then showed that if he even thought of moving, he couldn't and he was attached to the wall with a bolt. "Oh, heavens, look! **I'M BOLTED TO THE WALL!**"

Felicity merely blinked. Gabrielle blinked too.

"Oh, right," Fife let out a sheepish giggle. "Erm... The Master is skating."

"Skating?" Forte nearly scoffed. "Why on Earth would he be doing that?"

Gabrielle looked calm. Forte and Fife discussed conversation about Belle and the Beast. However, Forte was talking about making the 'blossoming love' wither on the vines. He made Cherry and Fife go outside for him to make their ice skating date fall through the cracks. Felicity never noticed how devious her father could be, but this had to be one of those moments as he sounded very envious of Belle 'stealing' Adam away from him. Gabrielle put her hand delicately on his keyboard, careful not to touch any keys as he didn't want her too.

"Unique child that Cerise is..." Forte remarked once Cherry was out of the room.

"Oui, Maestro." Gabrielle agrees. She looked up at him.

"What's she like as an adult?" Forte looked down to the girls.

"Awmost nevah awound..." Toddler Felicity replied softly, nearly sad.

Gabrielle looked calm. "She tries her best." she says calmly.

"Why isn't she around?" Forte grew puzzled.

"Busy..." Felicity looked down from the floor. "She even weaves me with you and the others for most of my wife..."

Gabrielle rocked the toddler gently.

Felicity looked to her hands as she was in Gabrielle's holding. "My doigts look pudgy..."

Gabrielle gave a twitch of the mouth smile. There was screaming heard outside the window and then a large thud. Gabrielle looked outside. She blinked slowly. Belle looked worried at Adam. Fife had flung against a tree, making a bunch of snow fall on him.

* * *

><p>Cherry was also in the snowbank, then decided to make a snow angel out of random boredom. Adam was having a good time after the girls stood up to show their angels, but didn't like how his came out and called it a monster, storming off back inside. Gabrielle looked at Forte. Forte played one of his dreary melodies, feeling deep in the music and the music sounded gloomy, and at the same time, a bit dramatic to flow with the Beast's temper.<p>

Adam came inside, glaring at his enchanted rose. "I hate Christmas..." he muttered, then went to listen to Forte's music by the fireplace.

Gabrielle looked at her father. "Papa?" She asks, her voice only a little confused.

Forte kept playing, feeling satisfied that Adam was now paying attention to him and giving him his motivations back for being wanted and needed since before as a human, Adam had no use or desire for music. Felicity saw an evil look in her father's metal plated face, it worried her deeply. Gabrielle went with Felicity to sit next to her father.

Forte tried to soothe Adam the best he could, even if he was playing very sad songs that could bring anyone of normal cheery disposition into sheer misery. Gabrielle looked up at her father. Even if Adam looked miserable, he was slowly feeling better, the music was the only thing to help him forget of his beastly state. Gabrielle rested her head on the paw on the arm closest to her. Adam made her a little comfortable. Felicity was now wondering what her future mother was up to. Gabrielle was enjoying Forte's music. Felicity hummed softly, then started to crawl out the door. Gabrielle was trying to soothe her father too.

* * *

><p>Cherry held her knees as she was staring out the window, feeling a bit gloomy. Belle looked confused a little.<p>

Cherry looked over her shoulder to see Belle with Chip. "Umm... How was outside?" she was trying to cover up that she was sent with Fife to spy on her with the Beast.

"It was a disaster." Belle says softly.

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry..." Cherry said softly, then went out the door to talk with her face-to-face easier.

Felicity kept crawling down the halls. Belle sighed softly. Chip tried to cheer her up.

"This world is full of disappointments..." Cherry nearly murmured, looking away into the cold distance of her what felt like empty void of existence.

Belle looked at her.

"It'll be all right, I'm sure things will turn up..." Cherry was still spaced out with nothing but darkness in her soul now. She didn't have her family with her, so no one could tell her something lighter to perk her back up. She was slowly becoming gothic with nature as she was a 10-year-old and would soon be off into the 'magical world of soul sucking peer pressure' in middle school.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Belle asks softly.

"I'll be okay..." Cherry blinked slowly. "Just realized how harsh life can be sometimes... Plus, today's December 24th..." she sounded extremely homesick right now, after all, she was only a child and spending the happy holiday away from her family the first time.

Belle came over to hug her. Cherry sighed, letting loose a tear that tipped inside Chip's inner cup lining.

Chip looked up. "Is it snowing?" He asks.

Belle hugged Cherry.

Cherry blinked at Chip. "Not right now..."

Chip pouted. Belle wiped Cherry's eyes gently.

"Mom's dinner, stockings by the fire, tinsel, presents under the tree..." Cherry sighed, she was going to miss it all.

"Why don't we celebrate here?" Belle suggests happily.

"I dunno... We better ask someone..." Cherry's eyes grew shifty. "Erm... Why don't we ask someone other than the Beast... W-We could try to surprise him..."

Belle smiled. "We'll ask Cogsworth." she says.

* * *

><p>Cherry, Belle, and Chip met in the kitchen where Cogsworth was with the others. Cherry somehow made a baby bottle as she was sitting in a chair with a hungry Felicity, hoping it would do until the girl would grow back to normal.<p>

"Oh, what can I do for you all?" Cogsworth smiled at the ones coming into the kitchen as Mrs. Potts was cleaning with the other kitchen utensils.

"We want to hold a surprise Christmas party." Belle says.

Mrs. Potts looked surprised.

"Absolutely **NOT**!" Cogsworth protested, making the wine glasses whine in protest.

Cherry murmured a bit as she was feeding her future daughter.

"Why not?" The wine glasses whined.

Belle looked curious too. Cogsworth didn't give too much details to Belle and Cherry about why not, but he mentioned that Christmas wasn't good for Adam, but he never did say how he feels about the holiday and why.

Cherry put Felicity on her back and patted the toddler's backside a few times. "Yeah, why not...?" Little did everyone know, she actually did know why.

Mrs. Potts knew how to get Cogsworth to agreed with the girls, mentioning the feasts she usually made with Chef Bouche and Lumiere added in such as Christmas pudding with custard, knowing how much he loved it. Chip added his 'two cents' in. Even Belle did.

Cogsworth eventually gave in. "Aw... All right... But if the Master finds out he will be _furious_!"

"Come on!" Lumiere got right in the holiday spirit. "What are we waiting for, Christmas?" They didn't have much time, it was Christmas Eve, since Mrs. Potts was going to see to the dinner, Lumiere decided to take the girls and meet someone who could help them.

Belle followed Lumiere. Felicity somehow got into the kitchen and climbed up the counter, giggling. Mrs. Potts looked at Felicity.

"Maman...?" Felicity looked around, then frowned. "Aw, Maman..."

Gabrielle was staring into the fire.

Forte stopped his music, feeling a bit exhausted. "I need a breather, Master..."

"Okay..." Adam sighed, trying not to get mad for Gabrielle's sake.

"You deserve it for your beautiful music, Maestro." Gabrielle says softly.

"You have excellent taste." Forte chuckled at her.

Gabrielle nodded, smiling a tiny bit. Adam sighed as he stared into the fire, a little mopey.

"Don't worry, Papa..." Gabrielle says her voice calm.

"Sorry, dear... Christmas is a rough time of year for me..." Adam said to her softly.

Gabrielle moved and hugged him. Adam allowed her too and even embraced the hug. Forte looked a little angered that there was no attention on him now. He was always such a drama queen.

"You'll get a hug too, Maestro." Gabrielle promises.

Forte smirked at her, then looked away. Gabrielle kissed her father's hairy cheek. Adam softly purred to the girl, she was lovely, perhaps he could have a happy ending after all. Gabrielle smiled a tiny smile then went to give Maestro his promised hug. Forte shifted slightly. He had never been hugged by any child except his niece. Any other child seemed to be frightened of him. Gabrielle hugged him gently, but not too long. Just enough so he wouldn't be too uncomfy.

"I'm sorry if I was too cold." Forte looked down to her.

"Non, I just know you do not like long hugs." Gabrielle says gently.

"Well, thank you for concerning my feelings..." Forte said softly to her.

Gabrielle gave a tiny smile. "Well, in my time, you act as a second papa pour moi at times." she tells him.

"Fascinating..." Forte didn't sound as dreary now, he had been extremely depressed before, even more than usual in around this time.

"J'aime, mon papas." Gabrielle smiles.

Forte smiled back down at her.

"I'm going out for a bit..." Adam told the organ and his future daughter, then decided to go out of the room, completely unaware of Belle's plan to bring Christmas to the castle.

Gabrielle watched him go. "Love you, Papa!" She calls after him. But sat with Maestro.

Adam smiled at her, but kept walking to get some exercise after sitting for quite some time.

"Cerise... The other girl... She must grow up to be very beautiful if she is sweet and adorable now..." Forte said once he was alone with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded. "She is." she says.

"She's very...Cute..." Forte said that, trying not to be creepy since Cherry was a little girl and he was a very old man.

"Yes..." Gabrielle says, not giving anything away.

"I look forward to this future... Even if I'm more cursed than your father is..." Forte said.

Gabrielle sat on the bench that was in front of him. Forte was silent and had his music come on, then he let out a bright green laser-like thing in the area, then let the lasers gently touch her face as if to like actually touching her with his hands. Gabrielle smiled slightly. This was very cool. She was intrigued.

"Surprising, I know, I was astonished the first time I discovered the ability." Forte smiled, rather eerily, though not intentionally trying to frighten her.

"C'est magnifique, Maestro." Gabrielle says.

"You really are quite the smart one." Forte praised her admiration in him.

Gabrielle smiled. It felt good to be praised by him, her 'second papa'. Fife hopped in as Belle and the others were preparing for Christmas. Gabrielle turned to look at Fife.

"What is it?" Forte asked his apprentice.

"Belle and Cherry found Angelique and they're planning a secret Christmas celebration!" Fife explained what he knew.

Gabrielle blinked. She hadn't expected that.

"Well, what a terrible thing it would be if the Master were to find out." Forte chuckled darkly.

Gabrielle frowned confused. Why would Maestro want to keep her parents apart?

"Where is Cerise?" Forte asked.

"Probably still in the kitchen." Fife shrugged.

Cherry came in then, staring at the floor with her hands in her pockets. Gabrielle looked at Cherry.

"What happened in there?" Forte asked her.

Cherry shrugged. "Just forbidden Christmas celebrations... Belle made a tree out of kitchenware."

Gabrielle frowned gently but soon hid it behind a calm look. Cherry went to stare out the window and sadly sighed as she seemed to be looking off into the forest and saw the snow-covered grounds.

"Maman..." Felicity's coos were heard.

Gabrielle blinked and went to find Felicity. Felicity was crawling around the castle, she noticed how freaky it could seem to wander alone like this. She was a bit nervous and shifted, quietly whimpering as she was trying to find her future parents or someone else to help her.

* * *

><p>"Lici?" Gabrielle calls out.<p>

"Gabby..." Felicity followed the voice.

Gabi followed the voice and found her, picking her up. Felicity cooed like a natural babyish toddler and smiled to her. Gabrielle hugged her gently.

"Your Maman and Papa okay?" Felicity asked, smiling.

"Oui, I think so..." she says softly.

"I cannot believe how much younger my mother is from my papa..." Felicity was astounded, she was almost never told about the past of her parents, even for the first few years of her life, she thought her mother was dead, and she was surprised how youthful her mother was compared to her father.

Gabrielle hugged her again. Felicity looked to see their future mothers in the distance.


End file.
